


Scattered Petals Part 1: Blue Eyes, Silent Tears

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the raid of a secret noble prison, Byakuya discovers a lovely half-peasant cousin so traumatized by his incarceration that he never speaks. Written for readers who requested a Byakuya/Tetsuya story that tells about his life in the prison, his friend Naoki and his bonding with the spirit steed, Arashi and zanpakutou, Re-kuhime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming of Age

"I am frightened, Naoki," Tetsuya admitted, breathing the words into his cellmate's ear, so that the nearby guards could not hear, "Does it hurt?"

The gentle, brown-eyed youth slipped a hand into Tetsuya's under the thin blanket that covered them and brushed the long black wisps of hair out of the younger boy's eyes. He smiled reassuringly.

"They will be gentle with you the first time," he whispered, "Most of them are not terribly cruel...though that bastard, Orochi, can be horrid. But he is not here so often, so don't worry."

"But, why do they do this?" Tetsuya asked, a shiver in his voice, "I don't understand why they do these things to us."

Naoki sighed and stroked his hair lightly.

"They do it because they can," said the older youth, "though they seem to think it is all right, because we are prisoners and have no right to object. They have their sick fantasies, and here...here, no one cares that they indulge themselves. Most of them just do it for the sexual thrill. But...some..."

He saw the fear returning to Tetsuya's eyes and stopped himself. His lips found the younger boy's in the darkness and caressed them gently.

"It will be all right," he whispered, "They will probably have me there too, so if you get nervous, I will be there. Just...you must do as they say, Tetsuya. I know you are scared, but you have to be strong, and just make yourself do whatever they tell you to. They won't hurt you if you are cooperative."

"But...I don't know how to...cooperate," Tetsuya whispered back, "I have never done anything like what you told me they did to you."  
Naoki squeezed his hand.

"It is not too difficult," he assured the other boy, "I will show you, but we have to be careful. They will punish us both if they see. They want it to be your first time."

Tetsuya sought Naoki's eyes in the darkness.

"I would rather it be with you," he said, offering his friend a shy smile.

Naoki smiled back at him and coaxed Tetsuya onto his back, then laid on top of him, kissing him again. He admired the younger boy's lean body for several long minutes, then began a slow, gentle exploration of his body, touching him first to calm and relax him, then teasing his sensitive areas beneath the blankets. Tetsuya sighed and went quiet as the older youth touched him, first running his fingers along Tetsuya's lips, then kissing and softly nipping at his throat. And as his hands explored the younger boy, he pressed his hips forward and let his hardening member slide slowly along Tetsuya's. Tetsuya caught his breath softly at the feel of it, but was quieted by the touch of Naoki's fingertips on his lips. The older boy slid off of the younger as a guard passed by and shined a light into their cell. They both feigned sleep, holding their breath until the man walked away.

"Sorry," Tetsuya mouthed soundlessly.

"That's all right," Naoki whispered back.

He slid down under the blanket and kissed his way down Tetsuya's torso, while the younger boy but his lips and breathed silently. He nearly gasped when Naoki's warm mouth wrapped around him, and he moved the blanket so that he could see. His friend's head rose and fell slowly, and the warm suction on his growing erection made his heart pound and his hands clench. He bit his lips harder and forced himself to keep breathing silently. Naoki's head rose and fell, rose and fell, his friendly eyes looking up into Tetsuya's as the younger boy watched, then began to thrust gently into the older boy's mouth. Naoki stopped and released Tetsuya's length for a moment.

"They will make you do this to them," he explained, "And when they finish in your mouth, you have to start swallowing right when it begins, or your mouth will be too full and you will choke. Watch."

Tetsuya watched as the older boy's mouth sank down on him again, and sucked him harder. He almost forgot to attend to what Naoki was doing as the pleasure blossomed inside him, and he began to feel as if he was about to fall from a very great height. His head swam and his penis twitched warningly. Then, something gave way inside him, and the good feeling overtook him. Hot spurts of fluid erupted from him and he felt Naoki's mouth tighten wonderfully around him as he swallowed repeatedly. He could barely keep himself silent as the sensations washed over him, leaving him warm and relaxed as Naoki crawled back up and began to kiss him again. He wondered at the odd taste of himself in the other boy's mouth, but didn't think it to be unpleasant at all. Rather, it was a calm, beautiful expression of mutual enjoyment...something to brighten their small world, if only for a moment. Tetsuya sank into Naoki's mouth hungrily, then paused and met his eyes questioningly.

"Are you...sure?" Naoki asked, "You might cough and bring the guards."

"I won't," Tetsuya promised.

Naoki studied him in the darkness, then smiled and nodded. Tetsuya made a trail of kisses down his friend's body, touching Naoki as the other boy had touched him. He crawled down and brought his lips to Naoki's damp erection, then tremblingly took it into his mouth and began to suck. He smiled at the way his mouth gave Naoki such pleasure that the older boy, too, had to work at keeping quiet. Tetusya slid his lips up and down the long shaft, stroking Naoki with his tongue and sucking harder, until the older youth couldn't help but thrust upward as Tetsuya's mouth slid down. Tetsuya felt Naoki shiver beautifully, then heard a soft hiss in his ear.

"Swallow."

He swallowed as Naoki's penis spasmed in his mouth, but still nearly choked at the odd feeling of that thick, warm fluid striking the back of his throat. He longed to take a breath but didn't dare. He swallowed repeatedly, until Naoki fell still, panting softly and stroking Tetsuya's cheek. Naoki sat up and pulled Tetsuya close, kissing him and tasting himself in the younger boy's mouth. Then he coaxed Tetsuya onto his back and laid on top of him again. They rested together that way as their bodies calmed. Then, Naoki met his eyes and smiled.

"Are you less afraid now?" he asked.

"Sort of," Tetsuya said, smiling back, "But...I still am afraid of it hurting when they put it inside me."

"They will prepare you," Naoki assured him, "Like this."

He began kissing Tetsuya again, and as he did, he slipped his fingers into the younger boy's mouth to wet them, then slowly slid one into Tetsuya's entrance, sliding it in and out of the younger, as they kissed and touched each other. Tetsuya felt his fears easing and remained calm, even as his friend pushed a second finger inside him. He flinched and panted when Naoki added a third finger, but carefully avoided making a sound. Naoki kissed him harder and his fingers slid in and out of him, thrusting and stretching him until the older boy seemed satisfied that he was ready. He pushed Tetsuya's legs open wide and brought the leaking head of his erection to the other youth's prepared entrance. Tetsuya held his breath and stared into Naoki's gentle eyes as the older boy entered him in short, careful thrusts. He stopped when he was fully inside Tetsuya, and looked down into the younger boy's wide, blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, "We will always be friends and we will always have this to help us remember each other, no matter what happens."

Tears came to Tetsuya's eyes.

"I love you too, Naoki," he whispered back, barely holding back a gasp of pleasure as the other youth began to move.

He trembled and moved with Naoki, struggling to keep silent as Naoki's hot member penetrated him. They bit at each other's lips and kissed harder as the pleasure rose up in them and threatened to overcome them. Everything seemed to disappear around them, and for a moment, the walls and bars, the strict rules, and punishments and guards all vanished, and there was nothing in their world but the warm thrust of their joined bodies, the heat of their barely contained breath...the calm, sweet freedom of their forbidden union. Naoki's hand covered Tetsuya's mouth, and the older boy thrust deeply into the younger, finding the cluster of sensitive nerves inside him and striking it several times in quick succession. Tetsuya's body convulsed beneath Naoki's and a soft, clipped gasp escaped him as the older boy's member spasmed inside him, and an incredible heat filled Tetsuya inside. He barely felt his own emission as the older boy went still, panting breathlessly against Tetsuya's shoulder. Naoki rested on top of him after, touching and kissing his lips, caressing his fingers under the blankets and remaining inside him until Tetsuya drifted off into a contented sleep. He cleaned away the traces of their lovemaking carefully, then curled up next to Tetsuya and joined him in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX>

"Tetsuya," Kiko Kuchiki said, smiling warmly as her teenaged son was let into her cell.

She embraced him with trembling arms, and Tetsuya kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Tetsuya asked worriedly.

"Oh," Kiko said, brushing off his concern, "I am fine. I am just glad to see you."

But it didn't escape her son that she flinched when he hugged her again. He knew better than to ask, but suspected that there were bruises beneath the thin yukata she wore. He forced down the sickness that rose up in him, considering how they had gotten there.

"I am glad to see you too."

He didn't know what to say beyond that. The guards remained nearby, watching the two out of the corners of their eyes.

"You have grown up so much, even just since I last saw you," his mother went on, "You...look so much like Takao."  
Tetsuya remembered the picture she kept, concealed in her cell, that she had told him once, she whispered to when she felt scared or lonely...which Tetsuya knew, in this place, was often.

"I am glad," he whispered, "I want to be strong, like he was...so that I can get us out of this place."

His mother's eyes grew sad.

"Don't say such things, Tetsuya," she whispered, "You will only rile them. You have to be calm and obey them. The time may come when we can fight them, but that time is not here yet. We must persevere until we are strong enough...or until someone comes to free us."

Neither dared speculate on how likely that latter was. They sat down together and talked softly, and had tea, ignoring the true reason that he had been allowed to see her that day. But even as they ignored the facts, Kiko's hands shook softly. And when the guards returned to the cell door, she stepped in between them and her son.

"Please," she pleaded with them, "He is too young. Please don't do this to him. Don't hurt him! I will...go with you instead. I will do anything! Just..."

"Move aside," one of the guards said, shoving her back.

Tetsuya stepped forward, his blue eyes flashing and his fists clenched, but a second guard grabbed his wrist warningly, freezing him in place as Kiko wiped her wet eyes and stepped forward again.

"It is sinful what you are doing! It isn't right! We are people! We are...!"

The guard struck her hard across the face, sending her crashing to the floor of her cell. Tetsuya tore free of the other guard and dropped down beside her, pulling her close and holding her against his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just...I will be all right, I promise. I will."

"Tetsuya!" Kiko sobbed as the guards took hold of him and dragged him away from her.

"Shh," he said warningly, "It's all right. I will be all right."

"He'll be okay," said the younger of the two guards, "They won't be cruel to him. Now, calm down."

"Shut up and don't talk to them," said the older guard, glaring at his colleague, "Bring him along. They're waiting for him."

Tetsuya followed the men quietly out of the cell, trying not to hear his mother's rising sobs as they walked away. He said nothing as they left the women's section of the prison, and remained silent as they passed through the section where his cell was, then kept going. The guards led him into a nearly empty room that had a mat set out in the middle of the floor.

"Wait here," they told him.

He stood quietly, thinking about his father's picture that his mother kept, about her warnings, and Naoki's gentle instruction...especially the last part, whispered into his ear as he drifted, near sleep.

"If it gets bad, just imagine you are here with me again. Pretend that their rougher hands are my gentler ones, and that the words they say are the kind words we said to each other. Don't look into their eyes. They will be angry and hurt you more if you do. Look away and imagine you are somewhere else, somewhere beautiful. You will be all right, Tetsuya."

He closed his eyes, imagining a place far away from the prison, a place with wide open fields, flowers and grass, blue sky and free flowing streams. He pretended to breathe in the fresher air, and to hear laughter, birds...anything but the footsteps that were approaching the room he stood in. He pretended with all of his heart that the door opening was being opened by the young lord Byakuya, the one whom he had heard, had learned of the existence of the prison, and had resolved to find and empty it. Yes, even in Itamigiri, word leaked through of that young man. And it gave Tetsuya hope, even as the door to the room opened, and a group of men entered the room.

"Well, Cousin," said Orochi's low, grating voice, "I imagine that congratulations are in order. Happy birthday."

Tetsuya said nothing and remained calm as his older, fully noble cousin stepped forward and stood, face to face with him. He tried to take Naoki's advice, to avoid the eyes of his cousin, and the other men, but Orochi took hold of his chin and forced him to look.

"Would you like your coming of age gift, Tetsuya?" Orochi asked, smiling wickedly.

If it had been anyone else, Tetsuya knew he could have tolerated it. But he hated Orochi's cruel nature, and could not stop himself. Still looking into his cousin's hateful eyes, he spit in Orochi's face.

It is worth it, he swore to himself as Orochi took him to his knees with a hard blow to the midsection, No matter what he does, it is worth it to have had that small victory.

He felt the rending of his poor clothing and the sting and burn of Orochi's nails as they raked his fine skin, and he disappeared into that wonderful other place. He didn't feel the hands that held him down, or hear his cousin call him a half-blood. He missed entirely, the rough invasion of his body, first by his own cousin, and then, one-by-one by the others who had been holding him. He kept himself carefully removed from what was happening, exerting intense force of will and blocking out everything until Orochi came close again and whispered in his ear.

"By the way, I meant to tell you she met with a sudden accident."

Tetsuya froze, his heart pounding painfully.

"It seems she couldn't handle when they took you away and went into fits. One of the guards was a little too eager in subduing her and I'm afraid she was fatally injured. My condolences, of course, cousin."

Everything disappeared into a hot blaze of red fury as Tetsuya turned and took hold of his cousin, ripping, tearing, striking and screaming until the other men dragged him away and held him down so tightly that he could no longer breathe. He loosed a howl of agony as Orochi's foot struck his face, then tore free and took his cousin to the ground. Rage and grief exploded out of him, raining down on the other young man and leaving him bloody and unconscious as Tetsuya was dragged away again.

He felt a stinging pain in his arm and his legs collapsed beneath him. His head spun devilishly and the room went suddenly dark. He tried to retreat in his mind, but whatever they had given him, held him close to the surface and unable to escape as the men gathered around him again and treated his shaking body to a second sharing of their wickedness. 

_I wonder if that cruelty is a poison...if it will poison me and make me hard and foul inside, like they are._

_I want so much to hate them. But they were poisoned because they hated. I do not want that poison in me._

_I do not want their poison in me..._

_I will not hate them, but I will hate what they do._

_I will not be poisoned with their hatred._

_I will not be poisoned..._

But the hatred poured out of the ones who held him down, flowing into his quivering body. It took everything inside him not to make himself one with that hatred. But it was a matter of deep pride that although they had fouled and bloodied his body...

They could not touch his pure soul.

He held on to that through everything...even as they concluded their torments, and Orochi returned and lifted his limp body off the floor. He carried Tetsuya to the window and balanced him there, then looked down into his glazed eyes.

"You are trash...refuse. And you are about to be thrown away."

Orochi's hands shoved him through, and Tetsuya felt himself roll over the edge and begin to fall. Somehow his hand caught hold of his cousin's cloak. And eye to eye, the two tumbled out the window and plunged down a long fall, crashing into a river below the prison and separating.

Tetsuya's mind spun dangerously as his body was turned and tumbled, then sucked down beneath the surface of the water. He couldn't tell which way was up, or if his eyes were opened or closed. The water went silent around him, holding him suspended on the edge between life and death.

He felt his heart slow and his lungs screamed for air. He felt himself begin to lose consciousness, but as he sank into the darkness, blue light rose around him. A petite silhouette appeared in front of him, then soft lips touched his and breathed new life into his failing form.

_Who are you?_

The elflike girl smiled.

_I am Re-kuhime. I am your zanpakutou, Tetsuya Kuchiki. Sleep now._

_But I have to..._

_No. It isn't time now. If you try to escape tonight, you will die. We must wait for him. I promise that he will come soon to liberate us._

_Byakuya?_

_Yes...sleep now. You cannot drown. I will protect you. Sleep._

He let himself drift away then, carried by the current and tumbled onto the shore.

"He's still alive, but he's hurt from the fall," one of the guards said, dragging Orochi's limp body out of the water, "What about him?"

"Alive," answered the man leaning over Tetsuya, "Should I throw him back in and finish him?"

"No...bring him along. Orochi went too far. It wasn't his fault. Besides, this one is too pretty to waste. You can hardly tell him for a half-blood."

The voices went quiet and Tetsuya sank into the odd silence. When he woke again, he was back in his cell, shivering with cold as Naoki's voice sounded in his ear.

"It's all right now. You're all right. I'll take care of you, Tetsuya. We'll be all right..."


	2. Light in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki and Tetsuya exchange promises of love.

"Tetsuya," Naoki said, nudging his sleeping companion and kissing him lightly on the lips, "You are sleeping awfully late, ne? You are usually up with the sun...not that you can see it in here."

Tetsuya groaned and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"Come on," Naoki chided him, tugging on his yukata, "We are supposed to go out and walk about a bit. We hardly get outside at all. Hurry up."

"I don't feel so good," the blue eyed shinigami moaned, peeking out at his lover, "My stomach hurts. You go ahead."

Naoki pulled the blanket down and placed a hand on Tetsuya's face.

"You don't feel feverish," said the older boy, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Tetsuya shook his head.

"Just my stomach," he said, sitting up slowly.

"Come along. I'll help you," Naoki said, helping him to his feet.

Tetsuya sighed discontentedly, but steadied himself and followed his cellmate out of the cell. They joined a group of inmates, who were led out to a small courtyard and allowed to walk about and stretch their legs. Tetsuya walked quietly along at Naoki's side, gratefully breathing in the fresher air and scenting the flowers and grass.

"That's better, ne?" Naoki said, reaching over and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes," said Tetsuya, giving him a tentative smile, "A bit."

Naoki's face took on a worried expression.

"Perhaps we should see the healer," he suggested, "Sometimes that spoiled mess they feed us makes us sick."

"But you aren't sick," objected the younger boy, "No one in our block is."

"Well, you may be the first affected," Naoki suggested.

Tetsuya smiled at his lover's concern for him.

"I'll be okay," he assured the older boy, "I...just feel under the weather. If it still bothers me tonight, I will see a healer tomorrow."

"Very well," said Naoki, looking less than satisfied, "But I am making you stick to that!"

"I will," Tetsuya said, chuckling good naturedly, "I promise."

Tetsuya stopped as they came to a curve in the walkway, and he looked carefully at several growing plants. He spotted the one he had been looking for and plucked a leaf from it, which he slipped into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Naoki asked, "Don't let the guards catch you."

"I won't," said the younger boy, "It's just a mint leaf. It helps for a stomach ache. My mom used to sneak them in for me when I would get sick before."

Naoki noticed immediately the sadness that registered on Tetsuya's face as he began to think about his recently lost mother. He studied the younger boy for a few moments, then took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Tetsuya," he said in a serious voice, "I know you are still really sad about your mom."

"She was the last of family that I had," Tetsuya said, his eyes tearing, "My dad died a long time ago."

"I can't even remember my parents," said Naoki, "They both died before I was old enough to really remember them. So...I know how you feel."

"It's lonely," Tetsuya went on, moving closer to Naoki and nudging his way under the older boy's arm, "But I feel better because you're here. It's just...you know, you want to have someone who is happy to see you, someone who cares about how you are...and notices when you're not there. I hate being invisible...lost...hated."

Naoki took Tetsuya's face in his hands and kissed him warmly on the lips.

"Those other people don't matter," Naoki said firmly, "You and I are family now. We don't have anyone but each other."

"But we're not really related," said Tetsuya, "We're not siblings or even cousins. You're from a different clan. The only way you're considered family is if you're born into it or you get married."

Naoki smiled.

"Fine, then," he laughed, "I'll just have to marry you!"

"What?" said Tetsuya, blinking.

Naoki turned and plucked a small red rosebud from a nearby bush and handed it to the younger boy.

"I'm going to marry you," repeated Naoki, "And then you can't complain about us not being family."

"But...!"

Naoki took Tetsuya's hand and pulled him along to a small footbridge that crossed a creek that ran through the edge of the exercise yard.

"We have to do this quick," he said, taking the rosebud and placing it in Tetsuya's hair, behind one ear, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to marry me, Naoki Yukimura and you, Tetsuya Kuchiki. I swear that I enter this marriage of my own free will."

He nudged Tetsuya.

"Now, you have to say that."

"What?"

"About it being your own free will!"

"Oh," said the younger boy, "Okay...I swear I enter this marriage of my own free will."

"Okay. I, Naoki Yukimura, take you, Tetsuya Kuchiki, as my lawfully wedded husband, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever."

He looked up and saw the other inmates beginning to file back inside.

"Hurry," he urged the other youth.

"I, Tetsuya Kuchiki, take you, Naoki Yukimura, to be my lawfully wedded husband, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever."

"Oh!" exclaimed Naoki, "Rings!"

"Rings?"

"We need rings."

He hastily picked two long clover blossoms and fashioned two rings. He slipped on onto Tetsuya's finger, then smiled as Tetsuya slipped the other onto his finger.

"Okay," said Tetsuya, "What now?"

Naoki smiled brightly and leaned forward, bringing his lips to Tetsuya's ear.

"We have to go back to our cell and have sex. That's something you have to do to make it official."

"Really?" asked Tetsuya, wide-eyed.

"Mmhmm," said the older boy, nodding, "But first, we have to kiss."

He leaned forward and fastened his mouth on the younger boy's.

"Hey! You two," called a guard, "Time to go in."

"We're coming," answered Naoki, quickly snatching the rose out of Tetsuya's hair and hiding it in his yukata.  
He grabbed Tetsuya's hand and the two walked back to the doors, then stepped back into the prison building.

"I was wondering where you two had run off to," said a male voice that sent a chill through Tetsuya.

"M-master Orochi," said Naoki, the smile fading from his lips.

"I have some work for you two," Orochi said sternly, "Come with me."

"But...we have other duties assigned to us," said Tetsuya.

Orochi glared at him.

"Then, you will see to them later," he said shortly, "This way."

He led the two into the section of rooms assigned to the upper officials of the prison and stopped at one of the doors. He unlocked the door and motioned for the two inmates to enter, then followed them in and shut the door behind him.

"You," he said to Naoki, "Go and make me some tea."

Naoki bit his lip, wanting to object, but noting the look of worry in Tetsuya's eyes. He turned and left, leaving Orochi and Tetsuya alone. Orochi moved closer to his younger cousin, and Tetsuya avoided his eyes.

"So..." said Orochi, "It has been several weeks since your birthday. You must have missed me."

Tetsuya held his breath and said nothing.

"What is this?" he said, pulling the clover ring off of Tetsuya's finger, "A ring? Answer me..."

"It was...nothing. Just a game."

"A game?" asked Orochi, "What kind of game? Were you and Naoki playing this game together?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"We were...wondering about what it would be like to be married."

A cruel smile crawled across Orochi's face.

"You had a wedding ceremony?" he asked softly, "You and that boy?"

Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably.

"W-we..."

"It wasn't Tetsuya's fault," said Naoki, entering the room, bearing the tea tray.

He set the tray down and approached Orochi.

"I made him do it."

"Ah, you have a ring too," said Orochi, "So, you made rings and exchanged vows. How very sweet. But have you had your wedding night? I think not, since you look to have just been married. But...we have a rule here."

"What?" Tetsuya whispered breathlessly.

Orochi's eyes narrowed.

"If you want to be married and have your wedding night here, then you have get the approval of one of the prison officials. I can approve your marriage."

"And why would you do that?" asked Naoki, "You hate us. We know you do."

"I don't hate you," said the older youth, "I am just above you, you being half-breeds and all. But I am willing to approve your marriage...if..."

"If what?" asked Naoki warily.

"Hmm," said Orochi, obviously enjoying himself, "Who is the bride?"

Naoki and Tetsuya looked at him blankly.

"The bride will have sex with me in front of the groom and then I will approve your marriage. So...who is the bride?"

Naoki stiffened his lips and stepped forward.

"I am," he said calmly.

"Naoki, no!" exclaimed Tetsuya.

"Oh," said Orochi, smiling, "Do we have a little spat? A disagreement. Well then, let's do it this way. I will take both of you."

He grabbed Naoki's hands and tied them to the bedpost, then returned to Tetsuya. 

"Stop it!" cried Naoki, as Orochi opened Tetsuya's yukata and let it fall to the floor.

"It's this...or no wedding," said Orochi, "I will have you two separated. So, no more argument."

Naoki let out a distressed breath, but fell silent. He watched with distressed eyes as Orochi shoved Tetsuya down onto his back on the bed.

"Now, no fighting back like last time, Cousin," he told Tetsuya, "or you and your lover will never see each other again."

"I won't fight you," agreed Tetsuya, "Just...Master Orochi, please..."

Orochi smiled.

"You have gotten much more obedient since we were together for your birthday," he said approvingly, "Good...now..."

He climbed onto the bed and dragged Tetsuya onto his knees, then loosened his clothes, exposing his thick member.

"I want you to pleasure me," he ordered Tetsuya, "And you had better not bite, or he will pay."

"Wait," said Naoki, "Master Orochi, allow me..."

"No, you can wait until we're done," said Orochi, sinking his fingers into his cousin's hair and forcing his head down.

Tetsuya shivered, but wrapped his mouth around Orochi's erection, trying to ignore the lurching sensation in his stomach. Orochi thrust impatiently into his mouth, choking him as he tried to adjust. Tetsuya gagged and tried to pull away, but Orochi's hand held his head down. He managed a dragging breath through his nose and, closing his eyes, began to suck. Orochi shifted so that Naoki could see.

"He is good at this," he purred, stroking the back of Tetsuya's neck as his head rose and fell, "Did you instruct him, Naoki?"

The brown-eyed youth glared at him, but didn't dare answer back. Orochi thrust harder, leaning back on his hands and moaning loudly as Tetsuya continued to rise and fall on his length, sucking and licking him until he gave a deeper moan and released into his cousin's mouth. Tetsuya swallowed fitfully, barely managing to keep from choking, then he released Orochi's wet member and knelt silently on the bed, his body shaking with disgust and anxiety.

Orochi reached over lazily and freed Naoki.

"I need a rest," he said flippantly, "Keep him warm for me."

"What?" asked Naoki.

"Fuck him. I want to watch...to get me worked up again."

Naoki's jaw tightened, but he moved forward onto the bed and knelt in front of Tetsuya. He met the younger boy's blue eyes lovingly and tried to imagine that they were alone. Tetsuya looked back at him with affection and complete trust. Naoki leaned forward and sank into Tetsuya's warm, open mouth, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his lover. Tetsuya dropped easily onto his back, still kissing Naoki and rubbing his hardness against the other youth's. He eagerly accepted Naoki's fingers in his mouth and sucked lingeringly on each, coating them with his saliva. Naoki touched his thighs and Tetsuya relaxed, parting them readily.

"You have him well trained," said Orochi, stroking himself as he watched, "But I'm ready now. Move aside."

Naoki quivered with rage, and his face reddened, but he climbed off of Tetsuya and watched as Orochi coaxed Tetsuya onto his knees. He positioned himself between the younger boy's legs and took him unprepared, smiling as Tetsuya gasped and clenched the bedding.

"Get in front of him and put it in his mouth," Orochi ordered Naoki.

He watched as the brown-eyed youth met Tetsuya's eyes apologetically and inserted his member into the younger boy's mouth. Naoki tilted his head so that his hair covered his eyes and gazed sadly down at Tetsuya as Orochi began thrusting into him. He tried to keep his hips relaxed, so Tetsuya would not be pushed too forcefully against him. Tetsuya's head tilted upward for a moment, and he managed a weak smile as he sucked warmly on his lover's erection and tried to ignore Orochi's assault on his lower body. Orochi caught sight of the brief visual connection between the two and grabbed Tetsuya's hips, making his thrusts brutally hard and fast. Tetsuya's body shook with the impact and his head dropped down in reaction. He groaned around Naoki's arousal, and when the other boy was sure that Orochi was too involved to notice, he slipped his member out of Tetsuya's mouth and simply pretended to continue. Orochi made a sound of intense pleasure and held himself inside Tetsuya, releasing in long spurts, then pulling away and dragging Tetsuya onto his knees again. He inspected his cousin's flaccid penis for a moment and shook his head.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked disapprovingly, "Are you incapable of getting hard?"

"I am sorry, Master Orochi," Tetsuya said in a shaking voice, "I am not feeling well."

Orochi moved in behind him, facing him in Naoki's direction and wrapping a hand around his member.

"Maybe looking at him will help?" Orochi suggested.

Tetsuya flushed pink and cried out in pain as Orochi stroked his length with one hand and pushed the fingers of his other hand into the youth's tormented entrance.

"You know, pain can be stimulating too, ne?" he chuckled, forcing his fingers in deeper and stimulating the pleasure center inside his cousin, "There, you're hardening now. That's much better. You want to perform well tonight for your new spouse, right?"

"Y-yes, Master Orochi," Tetsuya managed in a choked voice.

"I think you will serve him well," said Orochi, "But do not forget me. I was your first and I will continue to be the one who you devote yourself to. Still, you have been obedient, so I will sign your marriage document."

"Th-thank you, Master Orochi," Tetsuya gasped, falling back against his cousin's chest as his body seized and he released onto Orochi's stroking hand.

"Naoki," Orochi said, glancing down at his hand, "Be a friend and clean that up. I think Tetsuya is a bit weary."

"Yes, Master Orochi," said the brown-eyed youth, reaching for a towel.

"With your mouth," Orochi corrected him.

"Of course, sir," Naoki said, bending and slowly licking Tetsuya's release from Orochi's hand.

"Don't neglect your bride."

"No sir," Naoki sighed, lowering himself and licking the stray bits from Tetsuya's spent member.

Orochi released Tetsuya and climbed off the bed. He looked up at the two as he began to dress.

"I will call for you two when I am here, and you will serve my needs flawlessly. You will not argue or complain, no matter what I ask of you. In return, I will grant your marriage and allow you to remain in the same cell together permanently. Understood?"

Naoki nodded silently.

"Tetsuya?" Orochi said, glancing at his cousin.

Naoki barely managed to catch the younger boy as he slumped forward and started to fall off the bed.

"He has lost consciousness!" Naoki exclaimed, holding Tetsuya against him, "You were too rough with him!"

Orochi shrugged.

"Go to the healer. I am done with you."

Naoki lifted Tetsuya into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. The healer guided him to a room and quickly examined the unconscious youth.

"It was Master Orochi," Naoki said, his voice shaking, "He was very brutal."

The healer nodded sympathetically.

"He always is."

He looked up at Naoki questioningly.

"Has this young man been ill lately?" he asked.

"He...he's been kind of sluggish for the last few days, and he said that his stomach was hurting.

"Hmmm," said the healer, placing his hands on Tetsuya's abdomen, "He was initiated recently, ne?"

"Yes," Naoki confirmed.

The healer let out a disturbed breath.

"I see this, now and again. They seem to forget that half-bloods are still half-noble, and because of that, this can happen."

"I am sorry," said Naoki, "What is wrong with Tetsuya?"

The healer met his eyes sadly.

"He is pregnant. They have made him pregnant."

"What?" gasped Naoki, "I...didn't know that..."

"It's somewhat rare, but it happens," explained the healer, "Do not worry. The procedure to end it is not painful or invasive."

"But..." said Naoki, swallowing hard, "What if...what if I am the father?"

"You...?"

"Please," Naoki begged, "Please do not tell them! I will do anything you ask. Just, can you tell me if it is mine?"

The healer hesitated, then nodded.

"Place your hands here," he said, indicating a place on Tetsuya's lower abdomen, "And let your reiatsu seep into the area. I know there is a seal on your powers, but you should be able to manage this."

Naoki rested his hands on Tetsuya's belly, and focused for several moments as the healer watched. A soft, pulsating glow rose around his hands.

The healer smiled.

"Congratulations," he said gently, "You are the father."

"This is my baby?" asked Naoki, his eyes filling with tears, "This is our baby?"

The healer nodded, but his eyes were sad.

"But you know that they will not allow this young man to have the child," he said softly.

The joy drained from Naoki's face and he stared down at Tetsuya's bared abdomen. The healer bit his lip and thought carefully.

"However," he said, watching as hope lit Naoki's features, "If you think you that you can trust me, I will place a concealing kido on him. It will hide his pregnancy."

"But what good will that do?" asked Naoki, "We are still prisoners. Won't they just take our baby later?"

"No," said the healer, meeting Naoki's eyes bracingly, "Because...you are not going to be here much longer."

He leaned closer to Naoki.

"I am a spy, sent here by Byakuya Kuchiki. The prison is going to be liberated. So...all you two have to do is to hide this boy's pregnancy for a few weeks more, and you will be freed."

Naoki broke into a beautiful, relieved smile and embraced the healer, as Tetsuya began to stir.

"Thank you!" he whispered tearfully, "Thank you so much for giving us hope!"

The healer smiled back encouragingly.

"But you must be cautious. Stay out of trouble and do not say anything to anyone. I will tell you when it is time."

"T-time?" asked Tetsuya, blinking and sitting up, "What is it? What's happening?"

Naoki smiled and hugged Tetsuya tightly.

"What's happening is that we are having a baby!" he said happily.

"But...but..." stammered Tetsuya, "I am...? Naoki, they will..."

"No," Naoki assured him, "It will be all right. This man was sent here by Master Byakuya! We are going to be rescued soon."

"We are?" Tetsuya asked, his disbelieving eyes meeting the healer's, "Is this true?"

"Yes," said the healer, "But...you are going to have to take care of yourself. I will see you after hours, once a week to examine you, to give you a nutrient shot and to give you news on what is happening. But you must avoid trouble and do not let on that you are with child."

"We won't tell a soul!" Naoki promised.

The healer injected Tetsuya with the first nutrient shot, then helped him down off of the examination table.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Thank you."

"Go now," said the healer, "And remember what I said."

Naoki slipped a hand into Tetsuya's and the two walked quietly back to their cell. The guard let them inside, then walked away, leaving them alone. The two youths laid down together and curled their bodies warmly around each other.

"Shouldn't we have sex to make our marriage final?" asked Tetsuya.

Naoki laughed softly.

"Not now," he said, brushing the hairs away from Tetsuya's face, "Master Orochi was too forceful with you. Besides, usually married couples make their babies on their wedding night. We already did that, so we don't have to now...although, once you have rested, I don't mind..."

Tetsuya gave a soft, happy laugh and snuggled closer to his lover.

"Do you think Orochi will really sign our documents?" he asked softly, "I know he promised, but..."

"It doesn't matter," said Naoki, kissing him, "We are married in our hearts. And that is the only place that matters, Tetsuya."


	3. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's forces invade the half-bloods' prison.

"Your hair is longer than mine, I think," said Orochi, tightening his fingers in the mess of silken black strands of Tetsuya's wavy hair and making the other youth's mouth rise and fall faster on his thick, wet arousal, "That is a great offense."

Tetsuya knew better than to say a word or to stoke Orochi's temper by looking up at him. He sucked harder on his cousin's erection, wishing with all of his heart that he dared to clamp down...to tear his cousin's offending member clean off of his even more offensive body. But Naoki's eyes watched from behind Orochi, where he sat, massaging the older youth's back and shoulders, reminding him of what he stood to lose if he rebelled.

"Go a little deeper into the muscle," Orochi urged Naoki.

He made a pleased, gasping sound and forced Tetsuya's head down, then smirked as his seed erupted into the younger boy's mouth and throat, making him choke and cough. Tetsuya pulled away and remained on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping until his stomach heaved and he expelled the thick fluid onto the floor. He continued to heave and cough until nothing was left inside him, then he collapsed onto the floor. Orochi pulled away from Naoki and leaned over his fallen cousin.

"You will clean up that mess, immediately," he ordered Tetsuya.

He watched with snakelike eyes as Tetsuya panted softly and tried to catch his breath.

"Not feeling like obeying, ne?" Orochi asked, "Then, I think you deserve a punishment."

"I will clean it up, sir," offered Naoki.

Orochi glared at the youth.

"Shut up," he said, sternly, "You were given something to do."

He paused, glancing down at Tetsuya, then back at the other youth and smiling.

"On second thought," said Orochi, "Get on his back."

"Sir?" queried Naoki.

He drew back with a gasp as Orochi slapped him across the face.

"You heard me," the noble said angrily, "Get on his back. I want you to fuck him while I do you."

Naoki rubbed his red cheek.

"Yes, Master Orochi," he said, approaching Tetsuya.

Tetsuya remained on the floor, still panting and looking flushed and dazed. Naoki settled on his back and brushed his lips against Tetsuya's earlobe.

"You have to control it or he'll realize," Naoki whispered, "Just go along with him. I will be as gentle as I can."

"Be quiet and get started!" Orochi said, positioning himself behind Naoki, "And don't bother preparing him. He's been screwed enough that he probably doesn't need it anymore anyway."

Naoki moved carefully, but bit his lips and fought back tears as Tetsuya winced and groaned softly beneath him. Orochi plunged into Naoki's unprepared body, forcing him deeper into Tetsuya and making his blue-eyed cousin release a soft exclamation of pain. Naoki's hand found Tetsuya's and held it tightly as Orochi continued his hard thrusting. His face burrowed into Tetsuya's hair and he kissed the blade of one pale, naked shoulder.

Orochi looked down and saw their clasping hands. His eyes narrowed and he pulled out of the brown-haired youth, then shoved him aside.

"I didn't give you permission to touch him like that," he scolded Naoki, "Now, you can watch us."

"I am...sorry, Master Orochi," Naoki said, nearly choking on the words, "P-please...I will..."

"You will watch," Orochi snapped.

He settled onto Tetsuya's back and entered him roughly, watching Naoki's face closely as he began thrusting. Naoki kept his expression carefully controlled, but his hands clenched as he watched Orochi continue his rough, methodical violation of his half-blooded cousin. Tetsuya offered no resistance, but laid on his stomach, beneath Orochi, his head turned and his eyes fastened on Naoki's. Orochi reached around his cousin's body and grabbed his flaccid member, then stroked it as he moved atop Tetsuya. He thrust relentlessly into the trapped youth's body, continuing as well, the rough stimulation of his captive member. Tetsuya groaned again as sickness swept through him, brought on by the explosion of his cousin's seething heat inside him. He laid quietly beneath Orochi, his blue eyes looking into Naoki's as his cousin pulled away for a moment, then returned to his side. His fingers sank into Tetsuya's hair and yanked the younger boy's head back.

"Can't get up? Too weak?" Orochi said mockingly, "Perhaps you just need a little less hair to weigh you down."

Naoki gave a strangled sob and Tetsuya gasped as a pair of scissors sliced through his hair. Orochi laughed and let the separated strands fall onto Tetsuya's bared skin.

"Take him out and clean him up, then return to your cell," said Orochi, off-handedly, as he wrapped a fine yukata around himself and left the room.

"I'd like to take him out and..." Naoki began.

He broke off as a heartbroken sob escaped Tetsuya, and the youth's hand gathered a handful of his hair and he sat up and stared at it, more soft sobs shaking his body. Naoki's arm wrapped around him and he brought his lips to Tetsuya's, soothing away the younger boy's misery with gentle words and gentler touches.

"It's all right," he whispered, uncertain how long they would be left alone, "Tetsuya, you look beautiful with short hair, too! You have to stop. I know that the changes in your body have made you more emotional, but if you don't keep control, he is going to sense the baby. They will not let you give birth. They will kill our baby, Tetsuya. Please...please don't cry!"

"I am sorry," Tetsuya sobbed softly, "I can't help it. He is a horrible, insufferable monster!"

"I know," whispered Naoki, "We have to get you out of here. Even if they don't figure out about the baby, you have to be where you can have proper meals and a healer to tend you. You can't go on like this much longer!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Tetsuya asked, letting the hairs fall from his hand, "We have to wait until Master Byakuya comes for us."

He watched in silence as Naoki cleaned up the floor, then washed his face gently and helped him to his feet. Naoki wrapped an arm around Tetsuya and guided him out of the room, then out to the small exercise area. They walked around the yard slowly, then a second time, before returning to the building and following a guard back to their cell. They watched the guard lock their cell and walk away, then held each other in the fading light and exchanged soft, wistful kisses. Naoki's hand rubbed the small, barely noticeable bump on Tetsuya's belly and he held the younger boy tightly.

"He will come for us, Tetsuya," the older boy whispered, "He must know where we are by now. He will come in time so that they will not find out about the baby."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, looking down at where Naoki's hand rested on his abdomen and not believing a word of it, "Of course he will."

Thank you, Naoki, for helping to keep me calm. It may not save us, but at least it offers us peace while we still have each other...

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with him?" the guard asked Naoki in a gruff, but not unkind voice.

Naoki lifted Tetsuya's flushed and sweaty body into his arms and carried him to the cell door.

"He was feeling poorly through last night and most of today," explained the brown-eyed youth, "I think he needs to go to the infirmary. May I take him?"

The guard nodded briefly and unlocked the cell, then handed Naoki an infirmary pass. Tetsuya rested his head against Naoki's shoulder, his hands clenching the older youth's yukata.

"Naoki," he moaned softly, "You cannot take me to the infirmary. The healer will..."

"Shh," Naoki said, reassuringly, "I made sure it was the one who agreed to help us. You can't manage anymore...not the way things are here. If you do not get out of here, you and our baby are going to die, Tetsuya. I am not going to let that happen. Rest easy, now. It will be all right."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and nuzzled further into his lover's shoulder. Naoki reached the infirmary and the two were let into a small treatment room, where the older boy set Tetsuya down on the examination table and helped him lie down on his back. They waited quietly, holding hands and watching through the barred window as the sky darkened outside and night fell. The door opened and the healer who had helped them before walked into the examination room.

"He has been unwell?" he asked Naoki.

"Yes," the youth confirmed, "He has been feeling poorly and hasn't been able to hold down much food."

"I see," the healer said sadly, leaning over the blue-eyed youth and examining him briefly.

"Tetsuya cannot take any more," Naoki insisted, "We have to find a way to help him sneak out of here!"

The healer looked around and leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"We will not have to," he whispered, "He is here. They will be storming the prison in a matter of minutes."

He leaned over Tetsuya and gave him a quick injection.

"This will get you on your feet," he told the youth, "And I will take you with me and get you out as soon as the seige begins."

The three waited until the shot he had given Tetsuya took effect and the paleness went out of the youth's face. Then, the healer touched Tetsuya's abdomen gently.

"I am strengthening protective kido on you to continue to hide your pregnancy. No one will be able to see or sense the seal except a stronger healer. That way, if we are caught, the baby will still be protected. Now, come with me."

He led the two through a guarded doorway and back to his office, then the three waited inside, listening carefully. Naoki moved closer to Tetsuya and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"You see, it is going to be all right," he said softly, "We are getting out of here, and by morning, we will be free of this place. We will go to the Rukongai and make a new life together there."

"I want that so much," Tetsuya whispered, "Naoki, I love you."

Naoki's lips found his and brushed warmly against them.

"I love you too," the brown-eyed boy whispered back.

The two froze as a knock sounded on the door. The healer motioned for the two to duck into the closet, then he opened the door.

"Ah, Master Orochi," the healer said, nodding, "What can I...?"

"My cousin and his cellmate were not in their cell, and I was told that they were sent here. I ordered that they were to be sent to me tonight."

"They have contracted food poisoning and are unable to leave the infirmary."

"Very well," Orochi said tersely, "Then, give me their room numbers...so I may check in on them."

"They are in the far wing," said the healer, "Beds A23 and A24."

"Thank you," said Orochi, "I will go and check in with them now."

The healer closed the door behind Orochi and rushed to the closet.

"You have to come with me now," he said nervously, "Master Orochi is going to know something is..."

He broke off as kido blasts sounded nearby and the building shook softly.

"It is beginning!" the healer cried softly, "Come this way!"

He led the two through the empty hallways, ducking past several abandoned guard stations and moving into the staff living areas. The healer handed each youth an attendant's uniform and waited as the boys dressed and joined him again. Kido fire continued to sound, and clanking cell doors and screams rose up from inside the prison walls. Tetsuya swallowed hard and clung to Naoki as the healer led them away.

"It's a horrid thing," the healer said sadly, "They have begun to kill the prisoners. They don't want word to get out about what they were doing here..."

Naoki tightened his arm around Tetsuya and hurried on after the healer.

"There is only one more guard post," said the healer, "If we can..."

A sudden explosion shook the hallway they were in, and the wall ahead of them collapsed.

"Run!" the healer gasped.

Tetsuya took Naoki's hand and the two fled with the healer, climbing quickly over the rubble of the wall and bursting outside.

Heavy kido fire shook the ground beneath their feet and smoke and dust obscured the air around them. Shouts and screams filled the air and the prison alarms wailed. The three made their way along the outer wall and closed in on the final guard post. The healer sighed in relief, seeing that the guards had been slain and their rescuers had gained control of the prison gate. The healer called out to the rescuers and was immediately recognized and waved on to the gate. The three started to walk towards the entry gate.

They were steps from the gate when a flurry of flash steps sounded and kido blasts erupted all around them. The healer and several guards tumbled to the ground as the kido fire pounded them and swords slashed at them.

Tetsuya's face went white as a man appeared in front of him and loosed a kido blast at point blank range. Time seemed to slow excruciatingly as the hazy redness of the kido blast lit their faces for an agonizing moment, then closed in on the unshielded youth. Naoki appeared suddenly between the two, turning towards Tetsuya and taking him to the ground as the blast reached them and a heavy shock wave send them tumbling. Tetsuya's hands held on to Naoki as their bodies rolled over and over, then landed roughly, just in front of the entry gates. Rescue forces rallied around them, stopping their attackers from reaching them as Tetsuya dragged himself onto his hands and knees. He scrambled to Naoki's side and leaned over the fallen youth, calling his name frantically.

Everything around him disappeared as Tetsuya's eyes locked on Naoki's glazed and lifeless ones, and realization broke through him with shattering force.

"Naoki!" he screamed, lifting the older boy and holding him tightly.

The blood seemed to freeze in his veins as the healer limped to his side and gently loosed the other boy from his arms. He laid Naoki down gently and leaned over him, his kind eyes sad as he examined the youth, then brushed his eyes closed.

"I am sorry," he told Tetsuya, who sat, staring at Naoki, with a devastated look in his wide, blue eyes, "He is gone."

The healer's hand touched the stricken shinigami's face gently.

"But..." he went on, "He saved you...and he saved your baby. Be grateful. That boy is the only reason that you and your child survived. That kido blast was going to kill you both."

The healer moved away, leaving Tetsuya kneeling at Naoki's side. He stared down at his lover's motionless body, silent, heartbroken sobs shaking his slender form. Tears ran down his face and his hands rested protectively over the place where their baby grew.

Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the soft glint of light touching metal. A shinigami was moving towards him, bearing a sword in his hand. Tetsuya didn't move as he approached, but only kept his eyes focused on Naoki. Something inside him cried out for him to move, to run, to do something. But he couldn't make himself leave Naoki's side. The shinigami reached him and turned his body so that the rescue troops would not see, then brought his naked blade to Tetsuya's throat. The blue-eyed youth never moved, but fixed his eyes on Naoki and waited for the sting of that life-ending slash.

"Orochi?" said another youth's voice.

The blade withdrew quickly and the shinigami beside Tetsuya straightened.

"You are never to say a word against me," Orochi warned him in a low tone as the other youth approached them, "If you dare, I will cut your tongue out. Stay quiet about everything...or you will pay."

He stepped away and greeted the shinigami who had moved to join them. Overwhelmed by loss, Tetsuya collapsed softly onto Naoki's chest, lacing their fingers together and wishing with all of his heart that they could have died together. He barely felt the hand that touched his shoulder or heard the reassuring voice that accompanied it.

"You will be all right now. I know that you are grieving for your friend, but...be comforted. You are free now. No one will ever imprison you like that again."

The boy who had spoken to him turned away and called the healer back to him. Orochi gave Tetsuya a final glare of warning and flash stepped away.

"Do you know who this boy is?" the boy asked the healer.

"Yes, Master Byakuya. This is Tetsuya Kuchiki," the healer answered, "His parents were Takao and Kiko Kuchiki."

"Takao and Kiko Kuchiki?" the youth said quickly, "Are you sure?"

"That was what was in his chart," the healer reported, "And the records kept here were very meticulous."

"But...Takao was my father's first cousin. My father always used to talk about him. They were very close, growing up. Takao and Kiko disappeared in a hollow raid in the rukongai fifteen years ago!"

The healer shook his head meaningfully.

"They all have stories like that. The ones who built and ran this place wanted to be sure that no half-bloods were left free. So they abducted them and brought them here, leaving all kinds of lies behind. I don't know about this boy's parents, except that Takao died long ago, and Kiko a couple of months ago, the day of this boy's initiation."

"Initiation?" Byakuya queried.

The healer sighed uncomfortably.

"All of the younger ones, when they turn fourteen, are considered adults. There was a group within that gathered and when one turned that age, they would isolate them in a room and sexually assault them. They said that it was to ensure their subservience, but..."

"That is horrid," said Byakuya, shaking his head in disbelief, "Can you testify to the identities of any of them?"

"I did not directly witness any of the initiations...but I dealt with the aftermath. And the name that I most frequently heard the initiates say was...Orochi. The dead boy there, Naoki, told me that he had a fascination with those two, often calling for them and assaulting the two of them together. Naoki protected Tetsuya as much as he could once they knew about the child..."

"Child?" Byakuya repeated.

"Tetsuya is pregnant...with Naoki's child. That is why I was helping them. I was concealing Tetsuya's pregnancy."

"If the elders learn of Tetsuya's pregnancy, they may order it terminated," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Although the rules have been eased so that half-bloods may marry and, if they have the financial means from their jobs within the family, they can obtain permission to bear children, Tetsuya has no such means of support."

"Then you might as well kill that boy yourself," said the healer, "He was very much in love with his friend, Naoki...and that baby is all he has left."

Byakuya turned his head and glanced back at where Tetsuya still rested on Naoki's chest, his eyes closed and tears staining his dirty face.

"You placed a kido seal to hide his pregnancy?" he asked the healer.

"Yes," the man said, his eyes hopeful, "You mean to..."

"Sadao," Byakuya said, nodding to a fighter who stood nearby.

"Sir?" the man said, meeting the heir's gray eyes.

"Have Tetsuya Kuchiki evacuated to Kuchiki Manor...and...have the boy, Naoki prepared for burial there."

"S-sir?" the fighter said questioningly.

"The healer here witnessed that the two were in a relationship...and Tetsuya is a family member, though a partial one. He and his mate have burial rights on our property. This man can witness that the two shared a mutual relationship, and would have married under statute if not impeded by their illegal incarceration. Tetsuya needs to be able to have a place to go to mourn his mate. See that this is done."

"Y-yes sir," Sadao said, still looking uncertain, but moving towards the collapsed youth.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said, laying a hand on the stricken boy's shoulder, "Sadao is going to take you somewhere safe. And we will have Naoki brought to be buried there."

He slid his hand down Tetsuya's arms and gently loosed his fingers from the other youth's. Then, he placed an arm around the younger boy and helped him to his feet.

"Do not say anything to anyone about your being pregnant," Byakuya whispered in Tetsuya's ear, "It is safer to keep it a secret for now. Trust me."

The boy did not reply, but his head lifted for a moment, and his sad, blue eyes struck Byakuya's forcefully. And amidst the devastation he read there, was a thin edge of barely readable hope.


	4. Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Tetsuya's attendant, Koji help Tetsuya settle into life at Kuchiki Manor.

"How is he, Nobu?" Byakuya asked the clan healer, as they stood by the door to Tetsuya's room.

"Well," sighed the healer, "he is coping well enough in the physical sense, but everything else is a complete mess, as one might expect after what he has endured. He is devastated by the loss of his mate. It should help that you are having the boy buried here. At least, he'll be able to mourn him properly. But he has many other things to overcome. He is agoraphobic, having lived in a small cell all of his life. He is highly sensitive to bright lights and loud noises. He has nightmares when he tries to sleep. He has not touched food or drink since he arrived, to the point where I am ready to nourish him by injection if he doesn't improve soon. He exhibits fear and mistrust towards anyone who approaches him. He is wholly unfamiliar with most conveniences and social nuances. Master Byakuya, you might want to rethink your plans to keep him here. I think an asylum would be more suitable for one with as many barriers and obstacles as he has."

"Well, he is the son of my father's favored cousin, and that means that, as my father's son, I owe it to my dad to care for him."

The healer shook his head sadly.

"I know you feel for him, sir, but you are taking on more than you can handle, truly. The asylum is not a bad place, and he can certainly return here after he has recovered enough and developed some knowledge of proper social behavior."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said, resolutely, "Tetsuya is staying here. And I would like you to gather as much information as you can about his issues so that we can deal with them appropriately here."

The healer looked as though he wanted to continue arguing, but saw the stubborn glint in the Kuchiki heir's eyes and backed down.

"Of course, Master Byakuya. I will...do my best."

"May I see him now?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes," the healer said, glancing back into the room, "Just, move slowly and don't expect a response. He is barely cognizant of his surroundings. His grief has isolated him from reality, I think."

Byakuya sighed.

"Thank you. I will remember your advice."

"And I will be back to check on him in a while."

Byakuya watched the healer leave, then stepped into Tetsuya's room, noting immediately, that the room had been darkened. He noticed, a moment later that the bed was empty. 

"Tetsuya?" he called softly.

He found the youth crouched in the small corner between the bed and the wall, his wide, frightened eyes fastened on Byakuya and his chest heaving softly with quickened breaths. Byakuya stood quietly for a moment, studying his cousin's spooked expression, then smiled and knelt a short distance away from him.

"It must be difficult being in an unfamiliar place, and not knowing anyone here. But...just so you know, you and I are relatives. My father, Soujun Kuchiki was your father's first cousin. They grew up together, here, at Kuchiki Manor. So...really, Tetsuya, this is your true home."

The boy's sapphire eyes remained locked on Byakuya as he spoke, and his body relaxed in stages. He peeked out from under a tumble of wispy, unkempt black hair and slowly warmed to regarding his cousin with cautious curiosity. When Byakuya didn't move, but remained kneeling quietly near him, he crept forward, listening to the soothing sound of his voice and enjoying the gentle scent of sakura that seemed to come from him. Byakuya was careful not to move, but kept speaking to the other youth in a calm, quiet voice, until Tetsuya knelt in front of him, looking at him warily in the halflight. He reached out and touched his cousin's long, silken hair and tears filled his anguished eyes. Byakuya noticed that Tetsuya's hair looked to have been carelessly cut away, and recently, and imagined that it had to have been long, like his. He smiled as his cousin's thin fingers slid down the long strands of his hair.

"Someone cut your hair?" he asked softly, "Well, do not worry. You are a Kuchiki. It will grow back quickly. But, Tetsuya, since you do not live in the prison anymore, you will be expected to keep your hair and body clean. If you are ready, I will show you."

Tetsuya looked into his solemn gray eyes for a moment, then nodded. Byakuya extended a hand and Tetsuya stood with him. He pressed close to his cousin's side, his hand gripping Byakuya's as the two left his room and moved out into the daylight. Tetsuya froze just outside his bedroom door, squinting and shivering softly, his senses nearly overwhelmed by the intense colors and scents of the gardens. Byakuya smiled at him and waited patiently as Tetsuya's eyes took in his lovely environs.

"Kuchiki Manor is home to the most beautiful gardens in the three worlds," he told his spellbound cousin, "My father inherited a gift for making things grow, and I too have that gift. Perhaps you do, as well. Once you have adjusted to having the use of your full reiatsu and we take that limiter off, we will see what you are capable of."

Tetsuya glanced down at the slim silver band on his wrist that had replaced the heavy collar all of the prisoners wore. It felt strange having the knowledge that he could use his own powers. Even as weak as they were while controlled by the limiter, it was more than he and the others had ever been allowed.

Byakuya followed his gaze to the limiter and gave him a look of understanding.

"I know it feels like you're still being controlled," he said quietly, "but it is for your safety, because you are not used to having control of your reiatsu. You will have training here to help you, and soon that charm will not be necessary."

Tetsuya nodded and offered his cousin a shy smile to show he understood, then followed as Byakuya led him to a small building just off of the main wing, where their rooms were.

"This is the bathing room," Byakuya told him, leading him through the doorway.

Tetsuya was struck by the beauty of the inside of the building, that mirrored that of the gardens outside. A large, warm pool dominated the room, and boasted lovely sandstone paths around the edge, several bubbling soaking tubs and a number of large, rocky waterfalls. And everywhere around the water, plants and flowers grew, bringing color and life to the room that made Tetsuya's stunned eyes water.

Naoki would never believe this...

His heart ached as the odd combination of the beauty of his new home and the still wrenching loss of his mate collided, and Tetsuya dropped to his knees in the doorway, covering his face and dissolving into silent sobs. There was a moment of stunned realization on Byakuya's part, then the heir dropped to his knees in front of Tetsuya and touched his face lightly. Tetsuya looked up at him, no longer bothering with the tears that slid down his face. He stared into Byakuya's strong, solemn eyes and waited for a rebuke.

But strangely, Byakuya only held his gaze calmly and spoke to him in that gentle, soothing voice.

"I cried too, when I lost my father a few years ago," he admitted softly, "but my grandfather explained something to me, and I wonder if it might make sense to you. I know that when you were a prisoner, you might have felt that there was no hope. But...that hopelessness ended the moment you were freed and brought here. Your tears should end here too."

Byakuya's eyes softened and became somewhat distanced as he continued.

"We should not shed tears. That is the surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that we are beings who do not know what to do with their hearts."

Tetsuya stared breathlessly as the words entered through his ears and sank down inside him.

"Some people would say that only a cold person does not allow himself tears, but we are taught that tears are a sign of weakness, hopelessness, surrender. And being part of the strongest of the noble clans, you and I do not have the luxury of showing weakness, Tetsuya. Ours is a legacy of great strength, and we use that to ensure that we not only hope, even in our times of despair, but that we never surrender to darkness. And even when it surrounds us on all sides, we look for the light. We believe it is there, even though we may not see it."

He brought his cousin's head to rest lightly on his shoulder and continued to speak in that calm, peaceful voice.

"Whether you know it or not, it was your connection to the Kuchiki family's strength that saw you through everything. You may have cried, Tetsuya, but you also kept believing you would get out of that place. And now that you have escaped, you must make yourself very strong so that no one will ever take your freedom from you again. Do you understand?"

Tetsuya said nothing, but he took a steadying breath and stood, then wiped the tears off of his face and followed Byakuya quietly to the water's edge. He startled at the sudden appearance of two servants, blundered into the water and slipped, splashing down, then righting himself and sitting in the shallows, blinking the water out of his wary eyes. The two teen aged servants looked at each other and bit their lips, while Byakuya released a coughing chuckle and approached him, smirking.

"Come on," he said, offering his cousin a hand, "They are just here to assist us."

Tetsuya stood and walked back to the edge of the water. One of the attendants approached him and reached for the tie at his waist. Tetsuya stepped back and nearly slipped, but steadied himself and backed away from the attendant. Byakuya gave him a patient smile.

"It's okay," he said, allowing the other attendant to remove his yukata, "They are here to help."

Tetsuya blushed and tried not to stare as his cousin stepped out of his clothes and waded into the warm water.

The attendant in front of him smiled.

"I am Koji," he said quietly, "May I help you with your yukata, Master Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprise at the respect in the request. He yielded the yukata calmly and waded out into the hip deep water, following Byakuya to the waterfalls. They stood, side by side as the attendants waited for several minutes to let them wet themselves, then undressed and waded out to join them.

Byakuya's hand touched his arm, and Tetsuya felt his mind race back to a similar touch, but one more malevolent and forceful...

_"Kneel."_

_"Yes, Master Orochi."_

_"Put it in your mouth."_

_"Y-yes...Master Orochi."_

"Tetsuya!" 

Byakuya's strident voice shocked him out of the reverie he had gone into, and he returned to awareness and found himself on his knees in front of his cousin, his lips a breath away from Byakuya's flaccid member. He flushed and turned away, breathless with humiliation as the attendants stood quietly and tried not to make him any more uncomfortable by staring.

"Torio, Koji," Byakuya said, more calmly, "Leave us."

Tetsuya felt a shiver of uncertainty as the attendants waded back to the water's edge, dressed and left the building. He heard the water splash down onto Byakuya's body as the heir began to wash himself.

"It's okay," he assured his cousin, "I know that there were those within the prison who made you serve them that way. But...you are not there anymore, Tetsuya. No one has the right to force those things on you. And you must also respect others' rights to control who touches them."

Tetsuya sat, frozen in the water, too embarrassed by what he had done to move. Byakuya finished bathing, then brought Tetsuya to his feet and led him back to the waterfall. He positioned Tetsuya in front of him and took the soap in his hands.

"Would you like me to help you, so that you know what the attendants will do next time?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya hesitated, then nodded briefly.

He stood quietly as Byakuya applied the soap to his body, then rubbed it in. He closed his eyes and wishfully thought of Naoki, standing with him in such a beautiful place and running his hands over Tetsuya's soapy flesh. He blushed again as Byakuya's hand brushed against his slightly aroused genitals. He hardened and blushed even more as Byakuya's fingers sank into his tangled hair, curling in the sweet smelling shampoo and working it in. He was relaxed and nearly asleep on his feet by the time Byakuya coaxed him under the water again and washed the soap away. He knew he should be embarrassed at all of the mistakes he was making, but was so tired that he couldn't focus enough to make the effort.

He yawned sleepily and followed Byakuya back to the water's edge, where the attendants reappeared and wrapped fresh yukatas around them. He met Koji's friendly eyes apologetically and felt warmed at the attendant's kind return smile. He was calmer inside as he walked back to the main building at Byakuya's side. They stopped outside his bedroom door.

"Koji will dress you and then take you to the garden table for breakfast," Byakuya told him.

He tried to keep himself on his feet, but couldn't resist the soft, comfortable bed he had been too afraid to sleep in the night before. He waited until Koji had gone into the dressing area to prepare his clothing, then crawled in under the covers and collapsed in exhaustion.

"M-master Tetsuya?" Koji called out from the dressing area, I am ready to dress you now, sir."

He blinked and tilted his head questioningly, hearing no answer.

"Master Tetsuya?" he called again, walking out into the bedroom.

He spotted the youth curled up in the bed and wrapped around several pillows. His brown eyes softened in sympathy and he shook his head and sighed.

"Is my cousin ready for breakfast yet?" Byakuya asked from the doorway.

"Um..." said Koji, "Sir...he seemed very weary, and fell asleep as I was preparing his clothes. Do you want me to wake him?"

Byakuya studied his cousin's more peaceful expression and shook his head gently.

"No," he said quietly, "Allow him to sleep all he needs to. And inform me as soon as he wakes. And Koji, be ready with tea and something for him to eat as soon as he does. He needs to eat."

"Of course, Master Byakuya."

Byakuya started to turn away, but stopped as Koji's voice sounded softly behind him.

"It was horrid what those prisoners had to endure."

He gazed back at the attendant silently.

"It is obvious to me that Master Tetsuya is a gentle person. It...makes me want to cry, thinking of anyone hurting such a gentle person. Will he...be all right, do you think, Master Byakuya?"

Byakuya gazed at Koji quietly, then nodded.

"He only needs kindness and patient instruction," he said finally, "I am counting on you and Torio to help me give him that."

"I will," said Koji, his expression brightening, "I am honored you chose me to help him, sir!"

"That is good, Koji. He will need a lot of help. And there are some who will impede him because of his mixed blood. You know that."

"They may try," said the attendant, frowning, "But they'll have to go through Torio and me to do it!" he promised.

"Very well," Byakuya said, stepping out of the room again, "I leave him in your capable hands, then."

Koji broke out in a pleased expression, then was struck with just how difficult his job might be. His eyes grew more uncertain, but strengthened again as Tetsuya stirred and whimpered fitfully in his sleep.

"N-naoki...Naoki!" moaned the youth, tears leaking onto his pillow, "N-naoki..."

"Poor thing," Koji whispered, walking back into the room and stroking Tetsuya's hair lightly until he settled deeper into sleep again, "Rest easy, young master. You are among friends now."


	5. While the Master is Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya encounters someone he knows from the prison.

Tetsuya opened his eyes in the early morning darkness, squinting for a moment to reassure himself that what had happened before was real. The ache in his heart and the awful memories of Naoki's death returned immediately, but even as they tempted him to cry, he remembered Byakuya's solemn words and held the tears back.

_Tears will not bring him back, nor are they enough to honor what I felt for him. Not with the breaking and destruction of my own body, the surrendering of my life, could I express my love for him._

_But he is gone._

_Still, something of him still remains..._

He placed his hand on his abdomen and felt the soft stirrings of their baby's reiatsu. Despite it being hidden from everyone else, he could feel it. And at times when he felt sad about Naoki, he put his hand over where their child grew to revive his connection to his lost love.

_I will never forget you, Naoki. I would have been lost. I would have died well before the day of our liberation. You protected and loved me when I had lost everything, and I will never forget that. I will honor you by pouring all of my love for you into protecting and loving our child..._

He pushed aside the sad thoughts and sat up. His eyes adjusted quickly and his senses extended. And in addition to seeing the shadows around him, scenting the sakura and flowers on the breeze. In addition to feeling the lovely coolness of the night on his flesh, hearing the calm, night sounds and tasting the sweet remains of the tea that Koji had tempted him into trying...something else reached him in a way that was wholly different.

He could sense the reiatsu around him.

His own was weak compared to those around him. He sensed that the silver band on his wrist held his own reiatsu back to give him time to adjust to it. And he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like when that band was removed. But even with his powers held back, he could sense the power in those around him. Byakuya's, of course, was the strongest. The house guards were all strong as well. And the elders that had come to see the heir had been extremely powerful. Several among the servants had respectable power. It made sense to Tetsuya that, even as strong as Byakuya was, he would need protectors.

But reiatsu appeared to help with protection as well. Because, even with his powers dampened, Tetsuya could feel the lightness or darkness of the reiatsu within the people around him. So in addition to reading the expressions and emotions of the ones around him, he could read their responses to him and thereby know who he might trust. Byakuya seemed careful about the people he allowed to get close to him, so Tetsuya was inclined to trust the heir's instincts more than his own. At least until his powers were fully developed.

He sighed softly, remembering the voice he had heard in his mind when he had nearly drowned. It was encouraging to know that he did have a zanpakutou, but she hadn't yet manifested in sword form...so he had only her voice and the glimpse he had had of her that once. He tried to remember her name, but couldn't bring it back into his mind. But now that he was free and safe at Kuchiki Manor, he could train and become strong enough to connect with her and unlock the powers inside him.

But while he waited, he had enough to do trying his best to learn how to behave outside the prison. The rules were different, and he had already been embarrassed more times than he cared to remember. But Byakuya, Torio and Koji were all determined to help him. He could sense now their acceptance and liking of him and it made him feel warm inside. He had felt his mother's love, and Naoki's, but most of what he knew from others was indifference or hatred. It was a relief to feel affection again. He sighed softly, wondering if Byakuya and the attendants, too, would be taken from him as the others had been. Byakuya was strong enough to protect himself, but Tetsuya wasn't sure about the others. So he resolved that as his own powers emerged, he would use them to protect the others.

Still, he knew he was a long way from being able to protect anyone...

Night sounds distracted him out of his reverie and Tetsuya slipped out of bed. He crept to the garden doors, listening to the night sounds outside, and to the soft sound of Koji's snoring that came from within the attendant's recess in his room. He paused for several long minutes, listening, and wondering if he dared to take that next step. He wouldn't have left his room for the larger outdoors alone during the day. But the darkness felt comforting and protective. And besides, he thought, the gardens must be beautiful beneath the light of moon and stars. He had rarely been graced with the view of the night sky while living within the prison.

He peeked out the doors and felt the breath leave his body. He had gotten glimpses of the sky at night while still a prisoner, but the guard lights had made less of them visible. The lights at the manor had been put out for the night, allowing the stars above to shine down with greater force. And unobscured, there were so many more than he remembered seeing before! He stepped onto the walkway, then out onto the dewy grass, staring upward. He could have stayed rooted there forever, looking up and admiring the enchanting clusters of whiteness amidst the blackness, light in the dark. It reminded him of what Byakuya said about always looking for the light, even in the darkness. It gave him a happy, hopeful feeling inside that everything would be better now.

Tetsuya felt some of his fears fade away, and he ventured deeper into the gardens, enjoying the lovely blend of scents and the delightful coolness. The wet grass felt good under his bare feet, and the groomed dirt pathway was no less enjoyable. He sensed guards in the area and avoided their eyes by clinging to the shadows. 

Even though they seemed protective rather than menacing, they reminded him too much of the prison.

He moved slowly ahead, learning the layout of the garden as he went, enjoying the variant scents and the general serenity of the area. He came to the back gate and looked over, listening to the calm night sounds as he hesitantly searched the dark forest outside with wary eyes.

He slipped through the gate and stood with his back against it, peering into the blackness and reaching out with his senses. Though it was dark, the darkness didn't have an unfriendly feel to it. Instead, it made the world around him feel a bit smaller and more manageable. It gave him the confidence to move forward, where the wide open spaces of daylight might have frightened him. He stepped out onto the trail and began to follow it through the trees, listening deeply as he went. He thought he might have sensed another person's reiatsu, but imagined it might have been one of the guard, and walked on.

The forest path meandered for a time, before ending at a clearing at the top of a cliff. Water from a nearby river ran over the edge and rained down into a large, moonlit lake. He could just see the open meadow beyond, but decided that it would be better on this first foray to confine himself to the more protected tree-filled areas.

He stood under a sakura tree near the cliff's edge, admiring the night sky, listening to the soothing sound of the water falling, and breathing in the fresh, clean air. He had almost fallen asleep on his feet, when he felt an odd sense of coldness touching him, then strong arms wrapped around him and a hand covered his mouth. He struggled against his assailant, but felt heavy, malevolent reiatsu swell around him, and was slowly forced to his knees. The other knelt behind him, still holding him tightly.

"I've been watching you," Orochi's voice hissed in his ear, "I wonder...did you miss me, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tried to force his shaking body to move, but the weight of Orochi's spiritual pressure held him firmly in place. Orochi's hand slid around his waist and loosed the tie on his yukata.

"They have seemed to forget your lesser blood," the older youth commented, "They treat you like one of them, even though you are not like them."

He leaned close so that Tetsuya felt his breath on the skin of his throat and shivered helplessly. Orochi's hand crawled into the folds of his clothes and curled around his length, stroking it slowly as he continued to speak into the trapped shinigami's ear.

"But I know you, ne Tetsuya? I know what you are and I embrace it. You are a half-blood, a lower being...meant to serve us high-borns. You cannot stand in our presence, because your kind was meant to kneel and to serve us."

He pulled the younger boy's yukata down, revealing a pale, naked shoulder. His mouth assaulted the area, leaving Tetsuya as frozen inside as out. His mind reverted to what it had been like during the numerous assaults he had endured at Orochi's hands within the prison. He slumped in his captor's arms and ceased his resistance as Orochi's mouth ravished his freshly washed skin, fouling it with his saliva.

"Good. You remember," Orochi said, sitting down with his back against a sakura tree and pulling Tetsuya down with him. 

He opened his clothing, revealing his thick, already flushed and hardened member, then held Tetsuya in place with his reiatsu and one hand, while stroking himself with the other. He touched his fingers to the pearly fluid that leaked from it, and spread it up and down the long, hot shaft. He curled a hand around Tetsuya's neck and applied pressure, lowering the youth's head and bringing his lips to the head of the noble's slick, hard member. Orochi made a sound of surprise and annoyance as Tetsuya's hands landed, open-palmed on the ground, stopping him just short of the older youth's waiting arousal.

"What is this?" he asked disapprovingly.

Tetsuya's hands clenched, his fingers curling into the grass beneath his hands.

"N-no!" he gasped, stiffening.

Orochi took hold of his hair and yanked his head back.

"Did you talk back to me? Your superior? You insolent little toad!"

He slapped Tetsuya hard across the cheek, sending him to the ground, then raised his spiritual pressure until Tetsuya could no longer move to resist.

"You may have gotten some crazy idea that you don't have to obey me, but let me remind you that you are nothing but a useless half-blood! You exist by our sufferance and your kind is beneath us!"

He dragged Tetsuya to the tree and forced him down on his stomach, binding the youth's hands around the base of the tree with a kido spell. He removed the youth's yukata and set it aside, then laid down on his back and entered him in one hard, blindingly painful thrust. He said no more, but punished Tetsuya's shaking body with violent penetration and a stream of whispered epithets. Tetsuya turned his head aside, resting the side of his face on the cool grass and clenching it tightly with his fingers. His mind went numb and still as Orochi's body assaulted his relentlessly, as the pain and heartless words shattered the delicate pathways that Byakuya's kindness had begun to build. By the time Orochi's form shuddered and released into him, he was far away from Kuchiki Manor, locked safely away in the memory of lying in his cell, curled in Naoki's comforting arms.

_"We won't let his wickedness poison us, Tetsuya," Naoki whispered, "He can hurt our bodies and stab at our minds with his words, but he can't take away our love."_

_The brown-eyed youth's hand slid down and gently rubbed his lover's abdomen._

_"Our love is right here, safe and sound, and growing inside you. He can't touch that, Tetsuya. We won't let him!"_

He lost awareness for a time, but had dim memories of being lifted and carried down of the cliff, washed in the lake's icy water and carefully healed. Orochi dropped the yukata over his collapsed body and bent over him one last time.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," the older youth warned him, "I will kill you, Tetsuya."

He glared down at Tetsuya, his eye catching sight of the band on his wrist and a wicked idea forming in his mind. He reached down and removed the band, threw it into the lake, then smiled at his cousin and flash stepped away.

Tetsuya laid on the cold ground at the water's edge until he was sure that the other youth was gone. He set his yukata back in place with shaking hands, and then ran for the manor, putting everything else aside in his efforts to reach it. His reiatsu burned beneath his skin, free now to swell and circulate without the restraint of the silver charm. His body began to glow oddly as he reached the manor and ran into his room, bypassing the bed and returning to the small, enclosed space between the bed and the wall, and curling up into a ball on the floor. He laid there, quivering and hardly daring to breathe. Koji stirred within the attendant's recess, then sat up and stared at the strange swell of power that had risen around Tetsuya. He crawled out of bed and approached Tetsuya warily, his eyes widening as Tetsuya's head lifted and the terrified blue eyes struck his.

"M-master Tetsuya," he whispered, wide-eyed, "Master Tetsuya, are you all right?"

Tetsuya's reiatsu exploded out of him, slamming into Koji and throwing him back against the wall on the far side of the room. Shrill alarms began to wail all around the manor, and Tetsuya shrank farther into the corner, staring disbelievingly at Koji's motionless form and hating the power that had hurt the other boy.

_He got inside me and made me like him! Tetsuya thought, holding himself tighter and shivering uncontrollably, He made me wicked and cruel! He made me hurt someone who was only trying to help me!_

Despair flooded his body, sending him even more out of control and making the reiatsu rage around him until he felt it begin to consume him. He heard voices, but they seemed far away...far away and unable to reach him where he laid, trapped in that corner with his own power eating him alive. He opened his mouth in a long, silent scream of surrender and disappeared into the fire, succumbing slowly to the blackness it left in its path. He was sure that he had died, and he waited quietly for Naoki to appear and call him away.

But the voice that reached him next was not Naoki's. It was Byakuya's calm, quiet voice that reached him and brought him back from the edges of life. 

"You are safe now. Somehow, the limiter we placed on you came off and your reiatsu went out of control, but you are going to be all right. Everything will be all right. We have it under control now, and no one was badly hurt. Koji is fine, just a few bumps and bruises, and we are having your room repaired."

Tetsuya opened his eyes, then shivered as he realized that he had been moved to a building with bright white walls and bars on the windows. And when he tried to sit up, he realized that he was being held down with soft restraints. His eyes went wide and he struggled fitfully, his reiatsu flaring under the limiter. Then, he felt a harsh burning feeling rake his insides and fell still, gasping with unspeakable agony. Byakuya's hand held his, anchoring him.

"I know it hurts," the noble acknowledged, "Your spirit centers that control the flow of your power were burned by having too much reiatsu forced through them. You are suffering from threshold sickness because of having too much reiatsu pass through your body when you weren't used to it. But Captain Unohana will take care of you. And Torio and I will be here, one or the other of us, until you are well enough to come home. Lie still and rest."

Tetsuya tried to obey him, but flashes of heat continued to rake his insides and the presence of the bonds on his wrists sent jolts of fearful memory through him. He drifted off for a time, but woke, gasping and shaking, his body drenched in sweat and his mind assaulted with memories of Orochi's chilling words and harsh, possessive touches. Even Byakuya's gentler hand seemed to hold him too tightly, and he withdrew deep into his mind, letting his body enter a calm, removed state as his mind spun in circles, working to avoid the painful memories.

"What is happening to him?" Byakuya's voice asked worriedly.

"I am not certain," said a soft, kind feminine voice, "It was probably triggered when that charm was removed and his reiatsu went out of control. And unfortunately, although he needed our help and needed to be restrained while we brought him back under control, waking up an finding himself here and bound like he is, had to have been difficult."

Byakuya sighed.

"Everyone is up in arms at the manor, and the elders want him sent to an asylum immediately. But...I can't do that. I know that I can reach him. He trusts me, despite everything. This is a setback, but I don't think it is insurmountable. I can reach him. I know I can."

"Perhaps," said the woman's voice, "But you are going to have to be careful. You must not let him remove the limiter again."

"He won't," said Byakuya, "This one has a key that only I can unlock. It will not happen again. I only hope that it is enough to convince my grandfathers and the elders not to send him away."

"You care for him very much, I see."

"I love my cousin. He is...special to me, and I don't want to see him hurt or confined anymore. Just tell me what I need to do to help him and I will do it."

"You can do some things, but he must reach out to you as well."

Tetsuya looked up into Byakuya's solemn eyes as the lady healer left.

"I won't give up on you," the heir promised, "I am going to make you well again."

Tetsuya managed a weak, trembling smile, then fell asleep again, still clinging to his cousin's steadying hand.


	6. Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya recovers from Orochi's attack on him, and meets a female cousin.

"Vice Captain Kuchiki," said Captain Unohana, "I think that you know why I have called you here. Upon conducting deeper reiatsu scans, I discovered that your cousin is with child. And someone has gone to a great deal of trouble to hide that fact."

"Yes," Byakuya admitted, lowering his eyes, "I requested that the healer from the prison, who had concealed Tetsuya's pregnancy, continue to do so after his release."

"I have encountered several half-nobles from the prison, whose clans have sought the termination of unexpected pregnancies, due to sexual assaults by their guards."

"Tetsuya was not impregnated by a guard," said Byakuya, "The child he is having was fathered by another prisoner...and Tetsuya wishes to have the child."

"He is fourteen years old, only recently freed from a difficult captivity. He is malnourished and shows signs of recent sexual battery that was carefully concealed."

"I am aware he was sexually abused while a prisoner," said Byakuya, "But as I said, the child was fathered by one with whom Tetsuya shared a close relationship. His lover was killed during the liberation raid...and this child is all that my cousin has left of him. To have this child taken from him would only make an already bad situation that much worse."

The healer sighed unhappily.

"This makes matters all the more complicated," she said, shaking her head, "This boy is in a precarious emotional state. You remember that you asked me about the fact that he has not spoken since he was freed? I can find no physical cause, but there are several emotional indicators."

Byakuya bit his lip gently and met the healer's eyes warily.

"So...what exactly are you saying to me, Captain Unohana?" he asked quietly, "Are you telling me that you recommend that Tetsuya should have an abortion and be placed in an asylum? That will make my cousin well again? Because, I don't see that!"

"I am not saying that you must do those things," the healer said, shaking her head gently, "I am only informing you as to the magnitude of the things you must consider in your decision."

"But my decision is complicated by clan politics," Byakuya sighed, "If I reveal that Tetsuya is pregnant, the elders will argue that he is a burden on the family and will likely force the abortion on him under the guise of making him less of a burden and more able to serve. They are already wanting to send him to an asylum, citing the many cases where this has been done by other clans, but Captain, I already know Tetsuya well enough to know that he will not benefit from that. He and I communicate, even though he does not speak...and I know that he will settle into life at the manor. This incident with his reiatsu was a freak occurrence, and will not happen again..."

"And what makes you think that it was not sabotage?" asked the healer.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Sabotage...is possible, of course," he said, thinking, "but there is no evidence..."

"I might look for some," suggested Unohana, "given that the elders and other family members seem so interested in convincing you to commit your cousin to an asylum. For all of his problems, I still read your cousin as being adaptable enough to adjust."

"But," Byakuya said softly, "I thought that you were agreeing with them."

The healer met his eyes sadly.

"I was not," she said, glancing in the direction of Tetsuya's room, "I was merely making certain that you understood his exact situation. That being said, if you decide to continue to treat your cousin at Kuchiki Manor, I will insist that you engage me to monitor his progress personally. I can see to the seal that hides his pregnancy and can give intermittent assessments to direct his recovery."  
"You would...do that...?"

"Vice Captain Kuchiki," the healer said quietly, "I am as invested in this boy's recovery as you are. Once I treated him here, his welfare became my concern. I am willing to conceal his pregnancy, as I see no good in revealing it, at this time. We can amend our tactics as needed."

Byakuya gave a relieved sigh.

"Arigato, Captain Unohana," he said, giving her a tentative smile, "I was having a difficult time knowing what was best for him. But having your input will help a great deal. So, what can I do to help him now?"

"First," suggested the healer, "give him feelings of safety, permanence, routine. Keep his environment stable and instruct him in exactly what you expect. He is a very intelligent boy. And he responds readily to kindness. Just, expect that he has certain fears and insecurities. These may manifest themselves in unexpected ways...like when you told me how he cowers in the corner of the bedroom. We may not understand why he does the things he does, but they are based on his life in the prison, and if we knew what his life was like there, we would likely find the actions logic-based in addition to being emotional responses."

"I think I understand," Byakuya said, thinking, "Like the fact he first favored sleeping on the floor in the corner."

"Yes," the healer agreed, "He probably had no bed in his cell and was used to the hard surface. And he chose the corner, because it felt close and safe to him. Is he sleeping in the bed now?"

"He was," said Byakuya, "But when we found him with his reiatsu limiter removed, it appeared he had been out of the room. His feet and clothes were damp, and he was back in the corner again."

"That suggests that something unsettling happened to him while he was out. Vice Captain Kuchiki, is there any chance that he could have been assaulted by someone? His behavior when you found him, coupled with the missing reiatsu limiter and the signs of recent sexual abuse could indicate such a thing."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"You think one of the sexual assaults occurred last night?" he asked quickly.

"It is possible," said Unohana, nodding, "But when I took samples of the semen in his body, it was not possible to read the reiatsu signature or to determine when the last sexual assault occurred."

"Do you think it is probable that someone obscured the evidence?" the noble asked, "It is important because I am aware of a family member who abused Tetsuya within the prison. The clan refused to take action on the prison atrocities as there was no direct evidence...only statements by the former prisoners, who some elders feared would 'make up lies' to get back at their former guards. And there were some full blooded family members who assisted in the liberation of the prison, but feared retaliation if they spoke in defense of the former prisoners. I am afraid that even freeing the half-bloods within the prison did not solve all of their problems."

"No," agreed Unohana, "And that means that protecting your cousin from further abuse is going to be crucial. Do you have the means to provide him that protection?"

"Yes," Byakuya said with certainty, "Tetsuya has a personal attendant who is always with him, and sleeps in his room in the attendant's recess. I can also set a guard on the area of the gardens near his room."

"It will be especially important to consider how to protect him when your squad is away on assignment."

Byakuya nodded.

"Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku have said that they will assist with his protection when I am not here."

"Good," said the healer, "With all of us looking out for him, Tetsuya has every chance of adjusting to his new life at Kuchiki Manor. Now, we have prepared him to meet you to return home. He is anxious to go. His stay here may have healed him in body, but his spirits are a tenuous matter. Still, before you leave, there is one more thing that you should know."

"Hai?"

"It is about your cousin's zanpakutou."

"H-his zanpakutou?"

"Yes. Tetsuya's zanpakutou has been actively protecting him all of this time. And you should expect that it will emerge as we adjust the limiter, little by little. From what I can sense, this boy's powers will be strong, much like his father, Takao. I believe that his training should begin as soon as possible. You want to be sure that he has the tools to handle exceptional power. You know well that it takes great heart to master a powerful zanpakutou. And after what this boy has endured, it would be all too easy for his heartbreak to drive him to rash and dangerous behavior. I suggest to you. Guide his heart. Guide his hands. And when his sword strikes in the end, it will strike true."

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I understand. Arigato, Captain Unohana."

He flash stepped away and walked along the long white halls of the fourth division, all the while, the captain's words repeating in his head.

_"Guide his hands...guide his heart, and in the end, when his blade strikes, it will strike true."_

"It is hard to see that happening, the way he is now," Byakuya whispered, "but if he truly wields anything like the power his father did, then his must be led carefully into it. Everything depends on this..."

He found himself at the door to his cousin's room and entered quietly. Tetsuya laid calmly in the bed, his eyes on Byakuya as he entered the room. And in the sapphire eyes, Byakuya read trust and determination. He laid a hand on the youth's arm.

"Tetsuya, I am going to take you home now," he told his cousin, "I am aware that there may have been more to what happened to you than we knew before."

He saw the quick flash of comprehension that told him that Captain Unohana's suspicions about what had happened to Tetsuya must have been correct, and tightened his hold on Tetsuya's arm.

"Tetsuya, I will do everything I can to protect you from him. The rules of the clan are complicated, and I cannot simply confront him. So we will address him a different way. I will have you carefully guarded, and you must remain under guard for me. And when you and I are together, I will teach you everything you need to know so that you can grow strong enough to protect yourself. Just...be warned. Though you may defend yourself if he attacks you, you must do so in such a way that you will not be falsely accused. I will show you...teach you everything I know, if you consent to trust me. Can you do that, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's sad eyes seemed to gain a measure of strength from Byakuya's words. He took a breath and nodded in assent.

"Good," said Byakuya, releasing his restraints, "Come with me."

Tetsuya climbed out of the bed and dressed, then walked quietly alongside the heir, out of the fourth division and into the streets of the Seireitei. And as he walked, his blue eyes widened, trying to take in the sights he had never seen...sights that should have been common to a boy his age...open streets, groups of shinigamis walking and talking together, the different squads' headquarters, tall buildings, shops and businesses. He viewed them all, wide-eyed and breathlessly. His heart pounded in his chest and he remained close to Byakuya, taking in everything. By the time they reached the manor, his head spun with the sheer size of his new world and his legs trembled with anxiety. He made himself remain at Byakuya's side, but a part of him longed for the quiet and close safety of his own darkened room.

But there was another part of Tetsuya that reveled in his new world, that welcomed the light and opened spaces, that couldn't get enough of the new sights and stimulations on his senses.

_Naoki, if only you could have lived to see this..._

The sudden return of that loss, stopped Tetsuya in the midst of the gardens and nearly brought tears to his eyes. He caught himself and took a steadying breath. He let it out again in surprise as Byakuya's hand touched his face.

"You are thinking of him, ne Cousin?" the heir said.

_How does he know?_

"Your expressions speak to me, Tetsuya, even though you do not. Your heart reaches out to me, because you know that, out of everyone around you, I am determined to help you. And I will."

He held Tetsuya's eyes for a long, breathless moment.

"You are going to grow strong, Tetsuya. And someday, when we are grown, people will forget that you were ever anything but strong."

Tetsuya's eyes glistened softly, and Byakuya felt the sentiment, as though his cousin has spoken.

_Thank you, Byakuya. I do not know what made you do this. But...thank you._

"Come, Tetsuya, lunch is being served."

He followed Byakuya to the table and sat down, staring at the plates made of delicate materials, not like the heavy metal implements of the prison. And he suspected that there were rules even to how to eat in this place, so he watched Byakuya carefully for several minutes as the heir addressed his food. Byakuya accepted his observations quietly, then nodded to him and watched as he carefully lifted the unfamiliar implements and lifted a bite of food to his lips. His senses flared at the blend of exotic scents, and when he took his first bite, the flavor seemed to explode on his tongue. He nearly upset his plate, when he reacted, dropping his utensils and staring at the food questioningly.

Byakuya smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked, "I imagine it is very different than what you are used to, but now that you are here, you will encounter all sorts of new things."

He pointed to one type of food, then another.

"This one is mild and that one is spicy. Try the mild first."

He watched, his lips curving upward, as Tetsuya tested the milder dish first, then took a bite of the spicy one. He jumped to his feet, looking panicked, and spit the spicy food out.

_Poison!_

Byakuya smiled patiently and took his hand, guiding him back into his chair.

"My apologies," he said, "I should have warned you about the burning sensation. It is all right. You will get used to that. Now, try this. It is sweet."

Tetsuya stared wordlessly at the bite of food his cousin offered him, wary at the bright color of it, and the way it shined slightly in the light. He wasn't sure at all he wanted to try it, but Byakuya seemed to find it important that he did so, so he accepted a small bite and savored it in his mouth. The flavor spread over his tongue and seemed to quicken his heart with its intensity and pleasantness. He smiled then, and eagerly accepted each new offering.

_I never even knew food like this existed. All we ever had was the colorless, tasteless things they allowed us. No wonder we would rather have starved. To know that food could be so...enchanting!_

He could hardly contain himself and had to force himself to stop eating when his stomach began to ache. He slipped a hand down beneath the table and smilingly caressed the bump on his abdomen with one slender hand, a sweet, peaceful look coming into his eyes. 

Byakuya smiled at him.

"You need to eat well like this always," he instructed his cousin, "It is best for your developing child."

"Byakuya?" said a lighter, gentler voice, making Tetsuya look up.

He knew that he shouldn't stare, but the sight was so exotic...a girl, near his own age, dressed in a lovely kimono and bearing a sweet, attractive scent that made Tetsuya feel instantly dizzy.

_There were women at the prison, but very few girls. They took them away as soon as they were old enough, and we never knew what happened to them._

"Aratani," Byakuya said in greeting, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Tetsuya froze as Byakuya offered that soft, pale hand to him.

"Tetsuya, this is another cousin...Lady Aratani."

He stood, frozen and staring helplessly.

Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"Please do not mind his shyness," he said quietly, "Tetsuya was a prisoner in Itamigiri until recently and is being counseled as to proper behavior."

"You are from the prison? A half-blood?" said the girl, meeting his eyes warmly, "But...what they said about half-bloods is not true at all!" she went on, "Why Byakuya, he is nothing at all like they led us to believe. Looking at him, all you can see is Takao."

"You know who he is?" Byakuya asked.

"It is all over the subfamilies now...the story of how you rescued him and brought him here, and how his powers went out of control and nearly killed poor Koji."

Tetsuya's eyes took on a troubled look and his shoulders sagged. Aratani's head tilted.

"But...you aren't a dangerous person," she went on, "I can tell. You have gentle eyes, Cousin Tetsuya."

"Wh-what happened was a misunderstanding. His limiter broke and fell off, making his reiatsu go out of control, because it had been repressed all of his life. He has a new limiter now. There is nothing to be worried about. Would you like to sit down?"

She looked at where her hand still rested lightly in Tetsuya's and smiled, sending a hard jolt through him. Byakuya took Aratani's other hand.

"You greet a lady, either by bowing, or by accepting her hand, if she offers it to you, then kissing it gently," he instructed Tetsuya.

Tetsuya watched as Byakuya kissed her hand, and Aratani's smile widened. He lifted the hand he held and touched his lips to it, then had to force himself to let go as the softness and lovely scent of her threatened to undo him. He had to work hard not to stare as she sat down and joined them for lunch. She smiled and talked with Byakuya, taking delicate bites and enchanting Tetsuya with the way she did everything. He had never been in such close proximity to a girl his own age, and despite feeling inwardly terrified of making mistakes that would cause her to dislike him, he was thoroughly hypnotized by her.

_If only I could make myself speak to her. She seems so kind...so friendly...not at all like the one or two scared looking girls I saw at the prison._

His mind was only half focused as the meal ended and Byakuya excused himself to go and see Aratani to the door. He stood and watched them walk away, his eyes straying to a red blossom that bloomed nearby and reminding him of his wedding to Naoki.

_We didn't even consider laying our hands on a girl. We knew only others like us. Girls are so different...so..._

"Don't stare at her like that," Orochi's voice said, startling him, "You will never lie down with a girl like that, Cousin. She is far too rich for your poor blood."

His concealed hand slipped down and touched Tetsuya's clothes, over his genitals.

"Ah...you have been well trained. You aren't hard at all...and a good thing, too. You belong to me, Tetsuya. I am the only one you will ever be with that way again. Your precious spouse is gone and Byakuya can't protect you."

He stopped speaking as Koji appeared from out of one of the rooms and flash stepped to Tetsuya.

"What do you want?" Orochi said, condescendingly, "Get out of here. I am talking to my cousin, you roach!"

"Master Byakuya has ordered that I am to remain with Master Tetsuya at all times, and no one is to order me to leave him."

Orochi's eyes darkened and he struck out at the boy, only to find his hand captured and stopped by Tetsuya's.

_I won't let you hurt him..._

Orochi glared back at him, but stepped back and lowered his hands as Byakuya suddenly returned.

"Why are you here?" the heir asked, crossing his arms.

Orochi gave him a nonchalant look.

"Just passing by," he said casually, "I wanted to see how our barbarian cousin was doing. He looks better, dressed properly, ne? Though, a piece of refuse is still what it is, no matter how you dress it up. And it will still be trash, even if you teach it pretty manners."

"Get out of here," Byakuya said, his eyes glinting.

"Just saying, Cousin."

He nodded to Tetsuya.

"Another time, then, Cousin," he said, a smirk on his face.

The two watched as he left, then Byakuya turned to Tetsuya.

"Are you all right? Did he do anything to you?"

Tetsuya hesitated, then shook his head.

"Y-you were so brave, stopping him from hurting me like that!" said Koji, "Arigato, Master Tetsuya. That Master Orochi is..."

He glanced at Byakuya and stopped himself, lowering his eyes respectfully.

"He is not to touch either of you," said Byakuya, looking in the direction Orochi had gone, "If he bothers you, you must tell me at once. I can only protect you if I know what he is trying to do."

Tetsuya nodded, but his heart quivered inside.

_Byakuya doesn't realize._

_Snakes are very tricky creatures._

_They slip through most defenses and inflict their poison silently._

_They kill soundlessly..._


	7. Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Aratani teach Tetsuya to dance.

"Sit very still and close your eyes," said Aratani, her hair tickling the skin on Tetsuya's throat and upper shoulder, as he sat, looking at her bright green eyes and smiling reflection in the mirror.

He took a hissing breath and started to get up when he saw the scissors in her hand, but Byakuya's hand touched his other shoulder bracingly and he sat back down. He couldn't seem to calm the shaking in his body when he remembered.

_"Can't get up? Too weak?" Orochi said mockingly, "Perhaps you just need a little less hair to weigh you down."_

_Naoki gave a strangled sob and Tetsuya gasped as a pair of scissors sliced through his hair. Orochi laughed and let the separated strands fall onto Tetsuya's bared skin._

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "She is only going to even it out. Perhaps you have bad memories that you associate with having your hair cut, but you must try not to think about that. Close your eyes. You can trust her."

He met Aratani's pretty eyes again and nodded very slightly, then closed his and tried to breathe slowly. Her cool, petite hands touched his cheek and her sweet scent surrounded him. Her touch was so gentle that even when he heard the scissors cutting and felt small hairs fall onto the skin of his neck, he held still and he trusted. After the first few snips, his mind drifted and stopped paying attention. Her presence was so soothing that he was nearly asleep in the chair when she stepped away. Byakuya touched him on the shoulder again and brought his face close to Tetsuya's.

"Open your eyes, Cousin."

Tetsuya opened his blue eyes and fixed them on their side-by side reflections, freezing instantly when he saw the difference in the way he looked. Where before, his hair had mostly been one length...uneven, but generally one length, it looked more now like a sea of wavy strands, shorter near the top of his head, but sweetly layered down the back and sides. In all, it looked the same in length, but the smaller strands framed his face, and fluttered beautifully on the soft breezes. And down the left side, a cluster of longer strands had been woven into a braid that curved around his cheek and was fastened at the bottom with a blue, white and silver ceramic clip. He touched the braid and took the clip in his fingers, studying it closely.

_I look like a different person..._

_I begin to look like one of them._

_Not so much a prisoner, but a free man._

_Byakuya...Aratani...thank you._

His cousins' return smiles assured Tetsuya that they understood.

"That clip," Byakuya told him, "used to belong to my mother. It was the first gift that my father ever gave her."

Deep gratitude welled up in Tetsuya's expressive eyes, and he touched his cousin's hand lightly in response. Byakuya smiled at him.

"You are welcome, Cousin."

Byakuya took his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Come, Tetsuya."

He gazed at the heir questioningly.

"There is going to be a banquet tonight, and there will be dancing. I am fairly certain that you were never taught to dance..."

Tetsuya let out a soft, amused breath and shook his head briefly.

"Then Lady Aratani and I will have to show you how. Come on."

Byakuya led the two to the large banquet hall, which had already been prepared for the banquet. They moved to the dance floor at one end and Byakuya moved to where the sound system stood and worked with it for a moment. Tetsuya blinked as the music began to play, remembering...

_"That ought to lighten the mood, ne Cousin?" said Orochi, adjusting the volume on the radio, "So sorry your friend is otherwise occupied. But I am certain that you will be sufficient. Take your clothes off and put them over there."_

He forced the thought away and took Aratani's hand as she offered it to him.

"When a lady offers you her hand, do not forget to kiss it gently and smile at her, then bow before you begin dancing," Byakuya instructed him.

Tetsuya smiled at Aratani, who smiled back and emitted a soft giggle as his lips touched the back of her hand. He bowed as Byakuya had taught him, then straightened and waited. Byakuya moved in behind him and positioned Tetsuya's hand on Aratani's hip and she placed her other hand in his, as Tetsuya blushed and shivered softly at being so close to the girl.

"It's all right," Byakuya assured him, "You're supposed to be that close while you are dancing. But you have to move properly or you will step on Aratani's toes."

Byakuya remained behind him, his voice soft in Tetsuya's ear as he nudged his cousin into motion.

"Listen to the rhythm of the music," Byakuya said quietly, "And when you move, move with it. Let me guide you, at first."

Tetsuya sighed and closed his eyes, trusting in Byakuya to guide him properly. 

"You are the male, so you are expected to lead when you dance with a woman."

Tetsuya opened his eyes and gave Byakuya a confused look.

"W-well," said Byakuya, blinking in surprise, then suddenly remembering that Tetsuya was homosexual...or at least bisexual, 

"Um...traditionally, we men dance with women. But I suppose that when you dance with another man, you would decide between yourselves who would lead."

Tetsuya nodded and looked back at Aratani. Byakuya waited several beats, then applied gentle pressure, making Tetsuya step forward, right, then back and left...forward, right, back then left. They repeated the same steps several times, moving in a simple square pattern.

"Okay," said Byakuya, approvingly, "You have the timing down, and Aratani will follow whatever steps you take. You do not have to stay in that pattern. Feel free to turn in another direction or vary the steps. She is a very good dancer, and she will stay with you."

He was almost regretful at the feeling of Byakuya releasing him, but took in the sound and beat of the music and began to move in gentle, swaying, unscripted patterns, smiling at how well Aratani moved with him. Her smile warmed him inside and her pretty green eyes twinkled as they stepped and turned, staying in perfect time with the music. 

"You can also twirl or dip," Byakuya told him, "Let me show you."

He reached out his hand and Aratani turned in his direction. Tetsuya stepped back and watched as the two danced, then slowed to show Tetsuya how to perform each maneuver. Aratani returned to him and they practiced for a time without music, before Byakuya turned the music back on and they began dancing again.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Tetsuya," Aratani said, nodding in approval as they continued to move together.

A hell butterfly flitted into the room and Byakuya caught it, listened to its message, then turned back to them.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said, flash stepping away.

Tetsuya and Aratani continued to move and turn around the dance floor, looking happily into each others' eyes and enjoying the closeness. The song came to an end, and another, somewhat darker tune began.

"Hmmm," said Aratani, "not one of my favorites. I think I will change it."

Tetsuya released her and waited as she started towards the sound system. A moment later, a male hand took hold of his and turned him. Thinking it was Byakuya, Tetsuya spun easily about and placed his hands as he had been shown. The other set a hand in Tetsuya's and the other on his hip.

Tetsuya froze, staring.

"What's wrong?" asked Orochi, "You were dancing so beautifully before. Won't you dance with me?"

Tetsuya pulled free of him and backed away, memories assaulting him viciously.

_"Move with me, Cousin," Orochi's voice burned in his ear, "The music makes the experience more intense."_

_Orochi's arm wrapped around his bare body from behind and captured his hand. Tetsuya relaxed his body, letting himself be moved in slow circles as Orochi bit down on his shoulder, sucking at the skin of his throat until it stung. He loosed Tetsuya's hip and turned him so that they faced each other, then slowly backed him up to the bed and lowered him onto it. He nudged in between the youth's thighs and leaned over him, positioning himself at Tetsuya's entrance, and entering him roughly. He captured the hands Tetsuya had placed on his chest and forced them down on either side of his head, and began thrusting in time with the dark, heavy music that filled their ears._

"Leave him alone, Orochi!" Aratani's voice said, shattering the memory and bringing Tetsuya back to the present.

"What?" said their cousin, "I only wanted to dance with him."

"Well, he obviously doesn't want to dance with you, so leave him alone."

"If Tetsuya doesn't want to dance with me, he can tell me, himself," Orochi said coldly, "Oh wait...our Tetsuya doesn't speak. I will take your silence as a 'yes' then," he said, reaching for Tetsuya's hand again.

"Why are you here?" ask Byakuya from the doorway.

Orochi lowered his extended hand and turned to face Byakuya.

"I came over because several of our servants were sent to help set up for tonight and I was asked to check and see if any more were needed."

"We are fine. We do not need any additional help," Byakuya said icily, "Now, you will excuse us. Come Tetsuya, Aratani."

Tetsuya walked past Orochi, suppressing a chill at the look of warning that the other young man gave him as he passed. Aratani too, walked well away from him, and the two followed Byakuya into the gardens. Tetsuya reached the koi pond and dropped to his knees, holding his midsection and shaking softly. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and Aratani's voice sounded in his ear.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "Did he...do something to you?"

Tetsuya shivered and shook his head briefly.

"Aratani," Byakuya said quietly, "Will you please excuse us? Tetsuya and I need to discuss what happened."

"I think I already know what happened," said the girl, looking up at him, "I know that Orochi hurt Tetsuya in some way. I don't know when or how...whether it was in the prison or after...or both. But I see it in Tetsuya's eyes. Our cousin hurt him horribly."

Byakuya went silent, his eyes on Tetsuya's. Tetsuya looked back at him and gave a short nod.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya nodded again and took Aratani's hand, and the two sat down next to the koi pond while Byakuya stood next to them.

"I knew that Orochi had some connection to the prison," Byakuya admitted, "but no records or absolute proof could be found. But...I know, from the way that Tetsuya and Orochi act around each other, that they knew each other in the prison. I do not know, for certain, what he subjected our cousin to, but Tetsuya suffers horrid nightmares...and whenever Orochi approaches him, he seems withdrawn...not just shy, but he retreats emotionally."

Aratani met Tetsuya's large, blue eyes searchingly.

"Did he hurt you before? In the prison?" she asked softly, touching his face with gentle fingertips.

Tetsuya froze for several long minutes, barely breathing as he remembered. Slowly, he nodded.

Aratani bit her lip gently, then forced out the next question.

"Did he...force himself on you?" she asked.

"Aratani," Byakuya said warningly, "We..."

He stopped as Tetsuya held Aratani's eyes and swallowed hard, then nodded again.

"And..." the girl went on breathlessly, "Has he hurt you since you were freed?"

Byakuya caught his breath softly.

"Tetsuya, did he remove your limiter before?" he asked quickly.

Tetsuya inhaled sharply, remembering.

_"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," the older youth warned him, "I will kill you, Tetsuya."_

_He glared down at Tetsuya, his eye catching sight of the band on his wrist and a wicked idea forming in his mind. He reached down and removed the band, threw it into the lake, then smiled at his cousin and flash stepped away._

"Tetsuya?" Byakuya queried.

Tetsuya released Aratani's hand and flash stepped away.

"I think you have your answer," Aratani said, looking up at Byakuya, "Orochi hurt him before, and is somehow still hurting him. We have to find a way to protect him!"

Byakuya gazed intently into Aratani's determined, green eyes.

"We?" he repeated questioningly, "Aratani, I do not think that you should get involved in this. There are still a lot of family members who are opposed to my freeing of the half-bloods and their integration into the clan. I don't want you caught up in this."

"I am already involved," the girl said solemnly, "I defended Tetsuya to him, so he knows my leaning. And in any case, I won't allow a brute like him to make my decisions for me. Tetsuya is a kind and gentle person. I am going to be his friend, and I am going to help him, no matter what."

Byakuya sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Very well," he said, resignedly, "but you must be careful. Orochi went to some trouble to conceal his illicit activities inside Itamigiri, and apparently, he has intimidated Tetsuya to the point where he won't even speak...let alone ask for help."

Aratani let out a troubled breath.

"Then we will have to find ways to help without him telling us anything. I assume you have him guarded at night?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "And I am careful about who serves his food and drink. Still, Orochi is very determined. He keeps showing up here...always with an excuse. He is careful to not give himself away. I need to find a way to make him do that...to make him give himself away...publicly. I don't know how to do that, Aratani."

Aratani smiled up at him.

"We will find a way," she said in a firm tone, "We will, Cousin. But now, I think that Tetsuya needs you. He was very unsettled when Orochi showed up and interfered with our dancing."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will see to Tetsuya," said Byakuya, "And I will have Torio escort you home. As I said, you must use caution, Aratani. Everyone around Tetsuya is subject to danger...from Orochi and others."

"I will be careful," Aratani promised, taking her leave of the heir and moving towards Torio, who had appeared on the walkway.

Byakuya left the gardens and followed the forest path out to the waterfall, where he found a sweating, shaky Tetsuya kneeling beneath a sakura tree, holding his midsection and staring out over the lake with tear-filled eyes.

"I know he hurt you, Cousin," Byakuya said softly, "And I believe he threatened you. I will be careful not to give away too much, but you must be more careful too. I told you not to go off alone, and yet you are alone here. You must stay with Koji or Torio, Aratani or me...at all times...at least until we do something about Orochi."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded, a tear running down one porcelain cheek. He expected Byakuya to remind him not to cry, but the heir surprised him by slipping an arm around him, bringing him to his feet and remaining at his side all of the way back to the manor.

_Thank you, Byakuya._

_I don't expect you can protect me from him, but..._

_Thank you..._


	8. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya has a violent confrontation with Orochi.

"Just a moment, Master Tetsuya, and I will be done," Koji said bracingly.

Tetsuya tried to stand still, but had to struggle not to fidget, if not because of the amount of time he had been standing in the same place, facing away from the full length mirror in his dressing area, then because of the ache in his back brought on by the increasing size of the kido hidden baby bump on his abdomen, or simply the fact that however wonderful his formal kimono might look, it was not the most comfortable clothing he had ever worn. Still, he appreciated the care and expense that his cousin went to, to make sure that he was properly turned out...especially in light of the fact that this night was to be the first major social event that he had attended since becoming Byakuya's responsibility.

He thought back to the careful instruction that Byakuya, Aratani and the attendants had given him, and reviewed in his mind how he was supposed to act. He knew that it was going to become more of an impediment that he couldn't speak. He had tried, but except for the once when he had resisted Orochi, he hadn't been able to make a sound.

At first, it was a comfort, not to have to speak, but now there are people I long to speak to, and cannot. Byakuya is right to say that I should be more patient with myself, but I wonder when my tongue will untie itself...

"There," said Koji, nodding in approval.

Tetsuya looked into the mirror and could not suppress a smile. Where he had arrived at Kuchiki Manor, a quivering, ragged mess of a boy with no idea of how to conduct himself, he now attended fastidiously to his hygiene and appearance, and knew how to suppress old behaviors that would shock the more civilized folk he lived among. He knew it was only the beginning of what he must do to really take on his role as a member of the Kuchiki noble family.

_But it is a good beginning._

_And when our child arrives, Naoki, I will be someone that he or she can look up to...respect...love. You gave me a beginning, there in the cold and darkness of Itamigiri. You held me and kept me alive inside when all of my hopes for the future had died. And now that you are gone, I hold on to that hope, and protect the love that you left inside me when you died for me. I face the future fearlessly now because I know that although we may lose our lives, we will never lose our love for each other. Love creates life and makes it go on, even when we can remain no longer._

"M-master Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya swayed and dropped to his knees, breathing slowly and placing a hand on his abdomen as black spots danced before his eyes. Then, underneath his hand, his pregnant belly glowed softly. Tetsuya took a startled breath and fought to keep from sinking the rest of the way to the floor. He heard a footstep behind him, and Byakuya's voice telling Koji to go. Then, Byakuya was kneeling next to him, and curling an arm around him.

"Tetsuya, the reiatsu has awakened," he breathed, his hand setting itself over his cousin's, "You can feel it, ne? The connection between you has opened!"

He felt tears in his eyes as that tiny, fluttering, curious mind touched his, and he felt the strong presence of his lost lover.

_You have gone, Naoki, but this part of who we were still lives on in me. I will love and protect this child with all of my strength. And we will never allow you to be forgotten._

He leaned lightly against Byakuya as his cousin helped him to his feet, then removed the new kimono and coaxed him into his bed, where he laid quietly, looking out the doors, into the warm, fragrant gardens.

"You'll be all right now," Byakuya assured him, "Rest, Tetsuya. I will have Koji come back when it is time for us to go in to greet everyone."

He started to rise from the edge of the bed, but was stopped by Tetsuya's light touch on his arm. Byakuya turned, and was met with his cousin's arms that wrapped around him, embracing him warmly. Byakuya smiled and returned the gesture.

Thank you, Byakuya. I don't know what would have happened to us...to Naoki, to our baby and to me...if you hadn't come. Thank you.

Byakuya's hand touched his face gently.

"Rest for a while, Tetsuya. I will come back for you."

The room went quiet for a time, and Tetsuya's mind drifted, passing through his memories and thinking of how things had changed. He had left behind the poor, frightened prisoner he had been, and was growing stronger every day. There was still a long way to go...more barriers to break down. But Byakuya's love and care had relit the fire inside him. He wanted things to be different now, not just for himself, but for the child he carried. Because of Byakuya, the world was a more tolerant place...and that meant that his and Naoki's child could grow up outside of the walls that had imprisoned Naoki and him. There would, of course, be bridges to cross, more walls to break down, but with Byakuya beside him, he could manage them.

"Tetsuya?" said a feminine voice from the doorway.

He looked up at Aratani and smiled.

"Byakuya told me that you weren't feeling so well. I thought that I would come and cheer you up a bit."

She handed him a cup of tea, and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

_She is a very kind, gentle person...so spirited. I never knew that girls could be so enchanting. Perhaps it is because the girls I knew before were changed so much by what they endured in the prison. If I had it bad there, I can't even imagine what it was like for them. Maybe that's why I feel what I do for Aratani. It isn't at all like what I felt for Naoki, but what I feel for her is a kind of love. I want to protect her...to make sure she is safe. And I love making her smile._

"Are you feeling better now?" Aratani asked, reaching out to touch his face.

He nodded briefly as she felt for signs of fever.

"You still look pale."

_I trust you. And because I trust you, I think that you should know..._

He captured her hand and brought it to his abdomen, then focused for a moment to allow her to sense the child he carried. Aratani's eyes widened, and she left her hand rested there, searching for words as her face lit in wonder.

"Tetsuya!" she breathed, "You have...you are...!"

Tetsuya nodded again.

"But," she said, looking alarmed, "This is not Orochi's baby, ne?"

Tetsuya shook his head and sat up, then climbed out of bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, looking alarmed, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

He continued to hold her hand and led her out of the room and across the gardens, heedless of his bare feet and being unkempt and in just his sleeping yukata. Aratani gave him a curious look, but followed willingly, as he led her out of the gardens and down the trail to the family cemetery. He led her to Naoki's grave, then scattered a handful of Sakura petals over the ground that covered his lover.

_This is Aratani, he told the resting Naoki, She is our friend._

Aratani's eyes took in the words on the gravestone, then she looked back at Tetsuya.

"He was...the baby's father?" she asked, smiling sadly.

Tetsuya nodded.

"I am relieved," Aratani said, sighing, "I know that Orochi...abused you before. I am glad that it was your friend, Naoki who fathered your baby. I am just sorry that he is not here with you."

Tetsuya smiled and squeezed her hand gratefully. Aratani smiled back at him, a blush touching her face and throat.

"S-so, this means that you are not attracted to girls?" she asked, "I mean, I was aware that you had been with Orochi, but it was not your choice, so I wasn't sure if..."

She left the sentence hanging and looked down at where his hand held hers, then lifted her eyes to meet his, leaning towards him. Tetsuya watched quietly as her lips moved close to his and paused for a moment. Her sweet scent filled his senses and her beauty seemed to paralyze him. He couldn't close his eyes although they burned and stung as she closed the distance between them.

Her lips touched his lightly, so soft and sweet that his heart nearly broke. And as much as he knew that Aratani was strong and spirited, his mind went back to the few thin and ghostly girls he had seen in the prison. And he couldn't stop thinking about the pain of being taken...how rough Orochi's hands had been, and the wicked words that went with the pain. He couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting such a beautiful person as Aratani. And he vowed that he especially, would never cause her any pain, but would only protect her. He smiled and captured her face in his hands, taking his lips from hers and touching them to her soft cheek, praying inside that she would not feel rejected.

_This is not a lack of love, because I could see myself loving someone like you, Aratani. But...I will not take the risk of hurting you. You are precious to me, and I would give my life to protect you. How do I tell you?_

He met her eyes cautiously, and found only love and respect there.

"It's all right," she told him, kissing him on the cheek as he had done to her, "I just wanted you to know that...I care for you, Tetsuya. I want you to feel at home here. And, more than anything, I want to hear your voice. Byakuya says that when the pain of your imprisonment leaves you, you will speak to us. I cannot wait for that day to come."

She looked back at the gravestone for a moment and then smiled at Tetsuya again.

"I wish that I could have met your Naoki," she said softly, "I'll bet he was a lovely, gentle person like you, ne Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, then took her hands and brought his face close to hers. He focused the small amount of reiatsu the limiter allowed him, and pictured Naoki in his mind. Aratani took a soft, surprised breath as an image of Naoki appeared in her mind. She gazed back at Tetsuya wonderingly.

"Oh, he was a beautiful boy, Tetsuya!" she said with a wide, sweet smile, "Thank you! Thank you for sharing that with me!"

"Lady Aratani!" called the voice of a young female attendant, "Lady Aratani, you must come with me at once. It is time to dress for the banquet. Your father was looking for you."

"Oh," Aratani said, rising quickly, "Best not to waste any time, then."

She turned back to Tetsuya and smiled again.

"I will see you at the banquet. Save a dance for me!"

_I will save every dance for you, Aratani...you and Byakuya. I don't know what I would do without you._

He watched her leave, then rose and turned back towards the manor. He started out along the trail, but paused as a soft flicker of fear at being alone in such an isolated place flared up inside him.

_I will not let myself continue to react with fear to being alone. I can take care of myself. I can..._

He sensed Orochi a moment before the older youth's hand closed around his wrist.

_I haven't the reiatsu to fight him, but I can escape him._

"Where do you think you are going, Cousin Tetsuya?" Orochi asked.

Tetsuya yanked his hand away from Orochi and turned to run.

"Oh...no, I'm afraid not," said Orochi, flash stepping forward, "You are not going anywhere!"

He made a sound of annoyance as Tetsuya flash stepped away, and followed, catching the younger youth around the waist, within sight of the back garden fence. Tetsuya struggled wildly, reaching for the gate and grabbing it hard enough to leave blood traces as Orochi tore him free again. A shock of kido dropped Tetsuya onto the edge of the trail, and Orochi slipped his hands under the incapacitated youth's arms, dragging him towards the cover of the trees. Tetsuya's mind began to spiral into the quiet removed place he had always gone.

_No..._

_No, not this time._

_NO...never again! I won't let him do this to me!_

Orochi dragged him into the thick trees and brush, then slowly removed his yukata and leaned over him.

"I was watching you kiss her," he said coldly, "I told you that you would never fuck a girl like her..."

_Don't speak about Aratani that way!_

"You have been mine from the day you came of age, and you will always be mine, Cousin!"

_Don't touch me!_

"Don't resist me anymore."

_STOP!_

"You are, and will always be a lowly, half-blood freak. You won't fuck anyone. You will always be the one who gets fucked, Tetsuya, because that is how things work. Your kind isn't even supposed to exist. But deviants like your father and your bitch mother broke the rules, and little abominations like you were born. And all you will ever be is a prisoner...a slave for the ones of proper blood to use and discard. You are trash, Tetsuya...a complete waste of breath, skin and bones..."

Tetsuya stared into Orochi's hateful eyes, still held fast by the other youth's kido. As Orochi finished preparing him and moved into position between his parted thighs, he leaned close and whispered into Tetsuya's ear.

"Don't ever kiss her again," he hissed softly, "Don't you dare. I will have my father arrange for her to have to marry me. Then, I'll take turns tying one of you up and letting the other watch as I..."

Something snapped inside Tetsuya at the mention of the youth doing harm to Aratani. Fury boiled up inside him and exploded outward as raw power, shattering the limiter and freeing him from Orochi's grasp. Blue light flared, making Tetsuya 's body glow and his eyes blaze dangerously.

"Nnnnnnnnnn...." he managed, staggering to his feet and raising his hands threateningly as Orochi approached him.

"You think you can fight me?" he asked coldly, "You? My half-blooded whore? I don't think so!"

He stepped back and called his zanpakutou to his hand, then raised it into the air, above his head.

"You need a zanpakutou to fight, whore! But no zanpakutou will come to you when you are so weak and useless!"

He closed in on Tetsuya, his eyes reflecting the blue light that surrounded his cousin, making his opened yukata flare around him, and his hair flutter on the rising wind. The sky darkened, and the air seemed to freeze around the two as Orochi reached the youth and his sword slashed downward.

Tetsuya felt reiatsu surge through him, and something formed in his hand. 

_I am here! Re-kuhime's voice told him, Fight, Tetsuya!_

He moved his hand, and felt the harsh impact as it stopped Orochi's blade just short of striking him. Orochi aimed a kick at Tetsuya's midsection, and the younger man flash stepped away, turning to protect his pregnant abdomen. 

Orochi frowned and squinted, then his eyes widened.

"You are...pregnant!" he said, disapprovingly, "Your filthy, half-blooded body dares to make a child of my blood?"

Tetsuya shook his head and stepped back, blocking Orochi's blade as the youth stabbed at him.

_"You cannot have my child! I won't allow it! I will have it ripped out of you, you..."_

"NO!" screamed Tetsuya, flash stepping forward and bringing his blade down.

Re-kuhime crashed down on Orochi's blade, and to both youth's surprise, the sword snapped in half.

Tetsuya stepped forward, his blade rising to attack again, but stopped as another blade crossed his and Byakuya's hand closed over his on Re-kuhime's hilt.

"Stop, Tetsuya," Byakuya warned him.

"That dirty half-blood attacked me!" insisted Orochi, "I..."

"You were warned not to come here."

"I am here for the banquet. I was just taking a walk, and this freak tried to kill me! I am reporting this to the council, Byakuya! And I am telling them that he is bearing my child, also!"

Byakuya's eyes darkened at learning that Orochi knew about the baby. But he reacted calmly.

"The child is not yours," he said in a low, angry tone, "We know that, for certain."

"Then, you were hiding it," Orochi said angrily, "You are not above the law, Byakuya! They will take the child. You know they will."

"I will not allow it. I am adopting Tetsuya...as my lawful brother. I will be responsible for him...and his child. And you are to leave...now!"

"Don't worry. I am leaving. But don't think for a minute that it's the end of this! He's going to pay for attacking me. I'll have him tried by the council and executed!"

He flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya and Tetsuya standing with their swords still crossed. He noticed suddenly that Torio, Koji and Aratani were standing nearby, and quickly lowered his blade and closed his yukata. He faced Byakuya on shaky legs, white-faced and waiting.

"Don't worry," the heir said softly, "I will not them hurt you or your baby. Go with Koji now. You may remain in your room if you do not wish to attend the banquet. I will understand."

Koji stepped away from Torio and Aratani, and fell in alongside Tetsuya as he started back towards the manor.

"Wait," Byakuya said softly, "You must give me your weapon...just until I meet with the council to explain what has happened."

Tetsuya paused, gazing down at his blade.

_Do as he says, Re-kuhime's voice whispered in his mind, We can trust him._

He set the blade gently in Byakuya's hands, then returned to his room. He sat down on his bed, his body still shaking as Koji left to make tea.

"Tetsuya?" Aratani said softly from the doorway, "Are you all right?"

_She is...afraid for me? She should be afraid for herself! Orochi threatened to..._

He inhaled sharply at the memory, then flash stepped to the door and took hold of Aratani's hand. She made a sound of surprise, but moved with him, flash stepping out of the manor and running in the direction that he had been told that the Rukongai was.

_We have to get out here!_

_I won't let Orochi hurt her!_

_I won't!_


	9. The Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya finds support in an unexpected place.

Tetsuya ran blindly, holding tight to Aratani's warm hand and heading for the safety of obscurity in the Rukongai.

_I have to get her to safety! I cannot let Orochi get to her. He will hurt her! He will...!_

His terrified mind shot back in time to the day of his coming of age.

_He felt the rending of his poor clothing and the sting and burn of Orochi's nails as they raked his fine skin, and he disappeared into that wonderful other place. He didn't feel the hands that held him down, or hear his cousin call him a half-blood. He missed entirely, the rough invasion of his body, first by his own cousin, and then, one-by-one by the others who had been holding him. He kept himself carefully removed from what was happening, exerting intense force of will and blocking out everything until Orochi came close again and whispered in his ear._

_"By the way, I meant to tell you she met with a sudden accident."_

_Tetsuya froze, his heart pounding painfully._

_"It seems she couldn't handle when they took you away and went into fits. One of the guards was a little too eager in subduing her and I'm afraid she was fatally injured. My condolences, of course, cousin."_

_Everything disappeared into a hot blaze of red fury as Tetsuya turned and took hold of his cousin, ripping, tearing, striking and screaming until the other men dragged him away and held him down so tightly that he could no longer breathe. He loosed a howl of agony as Orochi's foot struck his face, then tore free and took his cousin to the ground. Rage and grief exploded out of him, raining down on the other young man and leaving him bloody and unconscious as Tetsuya was dragged away again._

"N-no!" he gasped, his feet moving faster and his sweating hand tightening on Aratani's, "No! No!"

"Tetsuya," Aratani called to him, "Tetsuya, you must stop!"

"B-but, Orochi...will...he will...!"

"Tetsuya, stop!"

And somehow he made his feet stop moving. Aratani stopped with him, her lovely green eyes seeking his and gazing at him wonderingly. She stepped forward and touched his face lightly, her fingers capturing a falling tear. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, then, her sweet scent filling his senses, and her kind voice tickling his ears.

"You spoke to me!" she whispered, "Tetsuya, you spoke to me!"

She held his face, captured gently in her soft, warm hands as Tetsuya's legs gave way, and he dropped onto his knees beneath a tree, in a park on the outskirts of the upper Rukongai. His chest heaved and his hand shook, where it wrapped around Aratani's arm, holding on protectively as he worked to catch his breath. Aratani's hands warmed his face and sent a wave of comfort through him as he looked back at her and sighed softly.

"I...cannot let him hurt you too," he managed softly, "He...hurt Naoki...and he hurt me. But...I cannot even think of letting him...hurt you."

"He threatened to do this?" she asked, "Our cousin threatened to hurt me?"

"Y-yes!" Tetsuya whispered, "The way that he hurt Naoki and me. He said that he would force you to marry him, then...as I watched...the way he hurt Naoki, in front of me, while I could do nothing! Aratani...!"

"Shh," she said, wrapping her arms around him, "It's going to be all right. I promise it will. But we have to..."

She paused as flash steps sounded all around them, and her father appeared in front of them, along with Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya, Orochi, and several other Kuchiki males.

"Let go of my daughter," Aratani's father commanded Tetsuya, laying a hand on his weapon, "Aratani, come away from him."

Tetsuya lifted his eyes to cautiously meet Byakuya's, and the other boy gave him a nod of encouragement. He carefully avoided Orochi's furious glare.

"Father," Aratani said calmly, "Tetsuya is my friend. He was not attempting to harm me. He was protecting me...from our cousin, Orochi!"

"Lies!" hissed Orochi, "That little half-blood freak was feeding her a bunch of lies to earn her sympathy and to dishonor me!"

He stepped forward.

"He knew that I was attracted to our cousin, but he wanted her for himself! So, he lied to her. He is lying to you! He couldn't tell the truth if he tried!"

Orochi's sword hissed as he pulled it from its sheath and flash stepped forward, bringing it down towards Tetsuya. He froze and his eyes went wide as Aratani's father's weapon crossed his, stopping it just short of his kneeling cousins.

Sadao Kuchiki glared at Orochi.

"You endanger my daughter," he said reprovingly, "Did you also threaten her before this boy?"

"That is a lie, I told you!" insisted Orochi, "He is a master at working people's emotions, gaining favor. He wants Aratani for his wife, though he knows it would never be allowed. He is a disgrace!"

"Tetsuya is an honest and decent person!" snapped Aratani, "Unlike some people I know. And if you want proof that he is not currying favor to win my hand, see the sad truth he conceals to protect the one who truly has his heart!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened in shock as Aratani's hand touched him, and the enchantment concealing his pregnancy fell away. He stiffened and held his breath as the men around them stared in surprise.

"This boy is...pregnant?" queried, Aratani's father.

"Pregnant by whom?" asked Ginrei, his eyes boring into Tetsuya's and freezing him so that he could not speak.

"Tetsuya had a friend within the prison, one who protected him from the atrocities they faced there. He was a fellow half-blood, a lovely, kind and gentle boy named Naoki. Had they not been prisoners, Tetsuya would have married him."

"W-we were married," Tetsuya said softly, looking up at Orochi, "We had a ceremony in the gardens. He said that if Naoki and I allowed him to have sex with me, he would sign the document."

"More lies," Orochi said coldly, "I went to Itamigiri to scout for Byakuya, nothing more. I never laid eyes on him until the day of the raid."

"You!" cried Tetsuya, "You promised you would...!"

"Lord Ginrei, you know what the protocol is for half-bloods who have no way to support their children," Orochi said, cutting him off, "He is a burden on the family, and a disgrace to our good name. You know you must order his pregnancy terminated at once!"

"No," said Sadao, drawing the eyes of the rest of the men to him, "No one is to touch that boy."

"Sir Sadao," Orochi's father said warningly, "I would caution you that..."

"I said, no one is to touch this boy," Sadao said firmly, "On behalf of my daughter, whom he, right or wrong, sought to protect, I will sponsor this boy. You are to consider him a part of my own subfamily."

He rested his deep green eyes on Tetsuya, and the youth felt a touch of warmth beneath the solemn surface.

"This boy is under my protection, and anyone who harms him in any way, will find himself impaled on my sword."

"But he is...!" Orochi began.

"My daughter said that he is a friend and protector...and I believe her," Sadao said, extending a hand towards Tetsuya.

"Come with me, son," he said quietly, "There is a dance to prepare for. You will dine with me and my family tonight...as a sign of our gratitude. You may now think of Aratani as...a sister, if you will."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and accepted the other man's extended hand, and rose to his feet. He barely noticed Orochi and his father disappearing from the gathered nobles as Sadao turned to the rest of those gathered and spoke again.

"Lord Ginrei, I hope that we shall have your blessing to adopt young Tetsuya into our family?"

A smile touched Ginrei's stern lips for a moment, and he glanced at Byakuya, and then nodded.

"As you will, Sadao. It will be interesting to see how this young man improves under your patient guidance."

"After hearing that he was able to shatter his cousin's sword," Sadao said, his lips smirking slightly, "I think that he will do us honor. But I hope that your grandson, who has gone to such lengths to assist him, will continue to provide him guidance as well."

"I think that he will," said Ginrei, meeting Byakuya's widened gray eyes, "Won't you, Byakuya?"

"Of course," the youth promised, "I will begin training with him immediately...well, after the party, at least!"

"Ah, yes," said Ginrei, nodding, "We have a celebration to be attending to. I hope that we shall see you all there. I am off to see to the final preparations."

Byakuya smiled at Tetsuya, then flash stepped away with the rest of the men except for Sadao. Aratani's father released Tetsuya's hand and regarded him silently for a moment.

"It must have been horrid in that place," he said, his eyes darkening, "I never held with the way that the half-bloods were treated, and what I heard of the prison makes me ill."

Tetsuya froze like a deer as the man's hand touched the bump on his abdomen, and his eyes met the youth's again.

"It is...gratifying to know that things like love, gentleness and kindness could have reached you, even incarcerated as you were. You needn't worry. My subfamily is more broad minded than some. It draws the ire of some, but I do not fear them. And I have a feeling that once you have trained a bit with that sword of yours, you will have no reason to fear them either, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya managed a trembling smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Sadao," he said softly, "I will do my best not to dishonor you."

"Good," said Aratani's father, taking his daughter's arm, "Come now, let us go back to the manor. I am sure your attendant is up in arms over your disappearance."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that you are all right, Master Tetsuya?" asked Koji, carefully adjusting the tie on his kimono, "You look very pale."

He caught his breath in surprise as Tetsuya's voice sounded, startling him.

"I am a bit weary, but I think it is just the...Koji, are you all right?" he asked, blinking.

"Oh, I'm fine," laughed the attendant, "It's just...I'm not used to hearing you speak! I am glad, though. It means that you are beginning to forget that place."

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Not that you ever could, really. But..."

"I understand."

Tetsuya looked into the mirror, smiling at how the bump on his abdomen was no longer hidden, but proudly and tastefully accented by his clothing.

_I can imagine how Naoki would love that..._

"You are ready sir," Koji said, nodding.

"Thank you, Koji."

"Have fun at the celebration, sir."

"I will," answered Tetsuya, thinking briefly of his practice session with Aratani and Byakuya.

He left his bedroom and started down the wooden walkway. Byakuya's voice stopped him, just as he was about to pass his cousin's room.

"Tetsuya, come, let me see you."

He entered his cousin's room and walked back to where the heir stood naked before a full length mirror, waiting as Torio prepared to dress him. Tetsuya stood beside his cousin, an odd, ticklish feeling rising inside at seeing Byakuya without his clothes. A shiver passed through him as his cousin touched his shoulder, and Tetsuya turned towards him instinctively, a memory firing itself through his stunned mind.

He stood in the exercise yard, still feeling Naoki's beautiful heat inside him, and gazing down at the blooming flowers, unable to stop smiling. A hand touched his shoulder and, still smiling, he turned, thinking that it was his lover. But the arms that wrapped around him were not Naoki's, and the mouth that brutalized his knew no gentleness.

Tetsuya heard a soft gasp of surprise and snapped back to reality. His eyes opened and met Byakuya's for a moment, then he realized that he now stood, embracing his still naked cousin, and their lips were touching gently. He pulled away, his eyes widening and a shamed blush overtaking his features.

"I am...sorry, Cousin," he whispered, lowering his eyes.

"It is...all right, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, calm returning to his features, "You have come a long way, but...you are still healing inside. You bound to have moments of confusion. I understand."

_But..._

_What was that I felt when I kissed him?_

_It felt like when I used to kiss Naoki!_

He closed his eyes and carefully composed himself.

_Byakuya is not in love with me, and I will not lose his friendship by overstepping boundaries with him again, when he obviously does not return my feelings._

"I just...went back in time for a moment," he explained, "Again, I apologize."

"It is all right," Byakuya assured him, turning him to face the mirror, "There, let me see you."

Byakuya's eyes met his in the mirror and his blush deepened.

"You look beautiful, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you," Tetsuya replied softly, "I am so glad I can say that to you now. Thank you for everything, Lord Byakuya. My child and I would have died in that place, if not for you."

"I did what needed to be done. Finding out what was really going on in Itamigiri was a shock for many. After your emancipation, many came to realize just how far astray we had gone. I will never let you be caged like that again, Cousin...never."

_If this is all of the love that anyone ever feels for me again, it is more than enough, Byakuya. I feel it more strongly now. I know what this is._

_And I know I cannot tell you out loud._

_You are heartbreakingly beautiful...mind, body and spirit._

_And my poor, half-blood heart cannot look at you and not love you._

_I love you._

_I will never say the words aloud, lest you should hear them and despise me for it. So I will live for the kiss we just shared, for the precious moments I will spend in your presence. I will serve you faithfully, and will lay down my life to protect you._

_I will love you unto death..._

_And I will never tell you._

"And from the way that Sadao reacted today, I think you have another powerful ally. I will miss you when you move to their household tomorrow, but we will still train together, so it won't seem so much like we're apart, ne?"

"I am to...?"

"Oh," said Byakuya, "Didn't you understand? Sadao made you a part of his family, adopted you as a brother to Aratani. You belong to his household. You are to be as his own son, Tetsuya."

"I am to leave Kuchiki Manor?" Tetsuya said, the concept unthinkable to his stunned mind.

Byakuya's eyes met his gently.

"You are much stronger now, Cousin. You do not need me watching over you like a hawk."

His smile brightened.

"Oh...and just so you know, I returned your weapon to your room. You may summon it to your hand if you ever need to. You should have seen the faces of the elders upon hearing how you broke that bastard, Orochi's sword! Orochi's father wanted your blade destroyed, but there is dissent on the council because of the atrocities of Itamigiri. They refused to act on Orochi's word alone. Still, you must be careful, Tetsuya. Never face him alone, if you can help it. You want there to be witnesses if he tries to harm you again."

"I will remember that," promised Tetsuya, his heart still shaking at the idea of leaving the only home he had known outside of Itamigiri.

He waited quietly as Byakuya was dressed, observing out of the corner of one blue eye, but appearing distracted.

"How do I look?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya forced a smile.

"Like a prince," he said softly.

Byakuya laughed softly and led Tetsuya out of the room and out to where the guests were beginning to arrive. And when Aratani and her family arrived, he pardoned himself and went to join them at their table.

"You look wonderful," Aratani said, taking his arm and coaxing him onto the dance floor.

He danced easily with her, his mind going back to the way the three of them had all danced together. He could almost feel the warmth of Byakuya's hands on his hips and hear his cousin's voice talking softly in his ear from behind. He felt again the heat of his cousin's lips touching his, and shivered, closing his eyes and moving in closer to Aratani.

"What is it?" she asked, "Tetsuya, what is wrong?"

"It is nothing," he lied, "I am just...weary."

"May I cut in?" asked an older feminine voice.

Tetsuya found himself facing a woman who looked much like Aratani, but somewhat older.

"I am Aratani's mother," she said, taking his hand and smiling, "I understand you protected my daughter from that...Orochi."

Tetsuya smiled at her obvious attempt to cover her dislike of the other youth.

"I would never allow someone to hurt her. She is the first friend I made upon coming to Kuchiki Manor. She is a kind and gentle...more so than some," he answered, enjoying the smirk that appeared on his adoptive mother's lips.

"Sadao was right," she said quietly, "There is no way that you would have attacked Orochi unprovoked, and there is no way that you would ever be a threat to a gentle person like yourself. Welcome, Tetsuya. Welcome to our family."

She paused and kissed him gently on each cheek, then set his hand in a younger girl's hand.

"This is Kohana, your younger sister."

"Welcome Tetsuya," she said, smiling up at him, "Sister was right! You are very handsome!"

"Thank you, Kohana," he said, bowing his head.

They danced away from the others, with Kohana chattering happily, and her small feet moving quickly. The evening disappeared into a haze of new faces, warm greetings and endless dances with his new relatives.

_It is so odd to experience what it is to be in a family. I never knew my father, was barely allowed to know my mother, and I was an only child. This is so..._

"You are making quite a first impression," said Byakuya, stealing him away from one of his cousins, "And for one who only learned to dance today, you are looking spectacular!"

Tetsuya smiled and moved happily with his cousin, his eyes focused on Byakuya's as they continued to dance together.

"I just wanted to wish you good night," Byakuya went on, "You will be going with Sadao when we farewell the guests. But I will be there tomorrow to take you to Captain Unohana for your checkup. Afterwards, we will begin training."

"B-but I am..."

"I have been assured that no contact sparring and practice of your powers will not be harmful. Ah...I must go now," Byakuya said, kissing him once on each cheek in the noble fashion.

Tetsuya watched as he moved away, his heart aching softly inside him. But before he could act on the emotion, he felt a tugging on his kimono and looked down to find Kohana looking up at him through teary green eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Th-that mean boy over there pulled on my braid and said that my family was a disgrace because we let you in. That's not true! I told him so and he hit me."

"He put his hands on you?" Tetsuya asked, his eyes darkening.

Kohana nodded.

Tetsuya's lips tightened, and he walked over to where the boy stood with several friends. They stared at him in surprise as he crossed his arms and glared at the one who had annoyed Kohana.

"Did you dare to lay hands on my sister?" he asked the youth.

The boy stared back, his eyes wide and frightened.

"So...you are a coward," Tetsuya said calmly, "You will attack a small girl, but you will not fight like a man?"

The other boys around the one backed away.

"If I hear that you have annoyed my sister again, then I will consider it an act of aggression and will challenge you to a duel."

He waited a moment to let the words sink in.

"Apologize to her."

The boy's face went white and he managed a stammered apology, then flash stepped away. Kohana stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"Brother!" she gasped sweetly, wrapping her small arms around him and letting her face rest on his swollen abdomen, "Brother, you were so brave! You scared the pants off of him!"

"It wasn't right for him to disrespect and hurt you," Tetsuya said, touching her face lightly, "You will have to train and learn how to take care of yourself, but...while you learn, I will always protect you, little flower."

"Can you teach me how to beat that mean boy up?" the girl asked.

"I will teach you how to defend yourself, Tetsuya promised, "if you give me your word that you will never do harm to someone who has done no harm to you or your loved ones."

Kohana grinned.

"I _like_ you!" she said, hugging him again and flash stepping away.

"What was that all about?" asked Aratani, stepping off the dance floor.

Tetsuya smiled at her.

"Just ruffians annoying our little sister. I set things right."

"I am sure you did," laughed Aratani, "Come, there's time for one more dance before we go home."

Tetsuya accepted her hand quietly and followed her back to the dance floor, oblivious to the dark, angry eyes that followed him.

_You think that you have escaped me, my half-blood whore. But you are going to find that crossing me is a very stupid thing to do. You are going to pay for insulting my honor! I am going to make you pay dearly!_


	10. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya's new family seeks to help him feel at home, and Tetsuya's relationship with Byakuya begins to deepen.

Tetsuya woke to the now almost normal seeming feeling of nausea, and was on his feet and moving before he remembered that he was no longer in Kuchiki Manor. He stopped short and stumbled, falling to his knees, then felt his stomach lurch ominously. He was mortified at the thought of befouling the room he had been given by his new family, but had no means of stopping himself as the sickness began. To his surprise, a small trash bin was set in front of him by familiar looking male hands. Tetsuya closed his eyes and let the sickness be expelled, then met the eyes of the person who knelt in front of him.

"K-koji-kun?" he queried softly.

The other youth smiled bracingly.

"Yes, Tetsuya-san," he answered, holding the trash bin still as Tetsuya heaved again, then blinked to clear the spots that danced before his eyes.

"Wh-what are you...?"

He paused again, wrapping his arms around his midsection as he succumbed to the feeling of illness again.

"I thought that..." he panted dizzily, "I didn't know that you would come here with me. D-did Byakuya-sama send you?"

Koji started to answer, but paused as Tetsuya leaned forward and retched again. He closed his eyes again, reeling and trying to regain control. A moment later, a soft footstep sounded outside his door.

"Oh, you poor dear," said a matronly voice he recognized as his new mother.

She dropped to her knees beside him and rubbed his back gently as he continued to empty his stomach, then slipped an arm around him and held him warmly against her shoulder. Tetsuya felt an odd sensation of nostalgia, a sudden flash memory of another woman who had held him that way before. Tears rose in his eyes and he found that he couldn't stop them from falling. A stifled sob escaped him as Mai's arms tightened around him and his adoptive mother's voice sounded in his ear.

"It's all right," she whispered, "You are with child. It is expected that you would be without your usual control. Do not feel bad about that. You will have your child soon and those strong feelings will not be so overpowering."

"Is everything all right, Mai?" said Sadao's voice from his parent's bedroom door.

"Everything is fine," Mai assured him, "Our son is just enduring a difficult time, suddenly finding himself in a new place, and his body overwhelmed by the hormones of pregnancy. He just needs comfort...love. He will be fine."

"I am sorry," Tetsuya whispered, looking up at Sadao, "I apologize for appearing so weak. It is...just that...I remember her holding me like this. They rarely let me see her after I was old enough to be moved to my own cell...but...that last day...b-before I was initiated, she...held me like that. I just remembered. And after they dragged me away, sh-she...lost control, and she had no one to comfort her. I would have done anything to be there to calm her. But they...they...took me away, and when she couldn't be calm, they...they k-killed her!"

"Shh," Mai whispered, bringing his face to her shoulder and kissing the top of his head, "There now, it's in the past We cannot undo it. We can only do our best to gather ourselves and endure. You know this, don't you, Tetsuya-kun? That is how you survived so that you could come to us. And now that you are here, we will endure together."

Tetsuya flinched and caught his breath softly as Sadao knelt beside them and captured one of Tetsuya's slender hands in his.

"Mai is right," he said in a calm, tranquil voice, "We cannot change the past, son. But, we can be together as we face the future. You have come out of the darkness of Itamigiri, and now you have new life in you."

"Mother? Father?" said Kohana's sleepy voice, "Why is Nii-san crying? Is he sick?"

"He is a little bit sick because of the baby that is growing inside him, and he is adjusting to a new home. Perhaps some hot tea would soothe him. Why don't you and Koji-kun see about making that. You can show him where everything is."

"Okay!" said the little girl, grabbing Koji's hand and dragging him away.

Tetsuya met his adoptive parents' eyes more calmly, shivering softly as he calmed.

"Again, I am sorry for disturbing you. I only woke up and was ill and forgot for a moment where I was. I will be all right now."

"I am sure that you will," said Mai, "But segare, you must allow us to show you how a family takes care of their own. Let me tuck you back in and make you comfortable again."

"I...will be fine," Tetsuya said, pulling free of her and standing, "I am not weak."

Mai stood with him, smiling at him knowingly.

"Accepting a mother's love for you does not make you weak, Tetsuya-kun. It gives you new strength to help weather difficult times."

Tetsuya froze as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around him, guiding him back to bed. She waited as he slid in, then tucked the blankets around him and kissed him on the forehead. Kohana and Koji appeared in the doorway, carrying the tea, and brought it to him. Tetsuya accepted the cup and took a sip, then blinked in surprise. Mai and Kohana exchanged glances and their smiles widened.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mai asked.

"Gomen nasai, but...do I taste...flowers?"

Kohana giggled.

"It is mama's own rose tea, made from the flowers she grows in her garden!" she announced, "I always ask for rose tea when my stomach hurts. Do you like it?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"It is wonderful," he told his sister, "Arigato, Nee-chan. I am grateful."

"I hope it makes you feel better, Nii-san," Kohana said, blushing.

"I feel better already," Tetsuya said, somewhat surprised at the truth in his admission.

"Come, Kohana," said Mai, "You should go back to bed. It is early yet and you and your brother both need your rest."

"But what if Nii-san is sick again?" objected the girl.

"Byakuya-sama has allowed Koji-kun to come here to tend to Tetsuya-san. You see, he has a bed in the corner of the room. He will watch over your brother. Off to bed, now."

"Good night again, Nii-san!" said Kohana, smiling and giving Tetsuya a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Nee-chan," Tetsuya said, unable to resist smiling at her.

Mai watched her leave, then looked back at Tetsuya.

"I will contact Unohana taichou and have someone come here to look you over."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, "I will be fine. I need to be up and around. The sickness seems to fade after I move about a bit in the morning. And besides, Byakuya-sama will be going with me."

"Ah, and now that our Tetsuya-kun is no longer living at Kuchiki Manor, I think he will relish his time with the young heir all the more, ne?"

"He was the first person outside the prison that I came to know, and he has always been there for me, ever since I was freed. I admit, it feels odd not being with him. B-but, do not take that as a lack of appreciation."

"Of course not, child," Mai said warmly, "Go back to sleep, segare. We will talk more later."

Tetsuya nodded and settled back against his pillows, taking a sip of tea, then setting it aside and curling up to go back to sleep. His eyes found Mai and Sadao, standing side by side in his doorway, gazing down at him with affection and concern in their eyes. Tetsuya swallowed hard and forced a fresh bout of tears away, wishing that he could have seen his own birth parents that way.

_When I saw her in the prison, Father was already gone. She had no one to hold her that way, save me when I was allowed to visit her. I wonder if my arms reminded her of his. But I was thin and weak then. I couldn't have given her much comfort that way. I am sure that my father's arms were much stronger._

_But I must put this aside. I may not have had the chance to see my own parents this way, but seeing the affection between my adoptive parents is a gift. I hope someday to hold the one I love and look down on our children as they sleep and wish them a good night._

"Good night, segare," said Sadao, reaching over to turn out the light as he and Mai left the room and closed the door behind them.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and started to drift off, only to open them a moment later as a soft weight settled onto his bed and he found himself looking up at Koji, who knelt on the bed beside him.

"Koji-kun?" he queried.

The other youth smiled and set a handful of something on the nightstand.

"What is that?"

"Oh," said Koji, "Kohana gave me some sweets for you. She said that Mai makes them with her sometimes, but she is only allowed to eat them at dessert time. But she heard that pregnant mothers often crave sweets and she gave them to me to put on your nightstand in case you have a craving during the night."

"Ah," said Tetsuya, smiling, "I must admit, I have awakened to such cravings. At Kuchiki Manor, it was only a matter of speaking to you, but this a more traditional household."

"But you still have me," Koji insisted, "Whatever you need, it is my job to provide for you."

"I am grateful," said Tetsuya, "But as I was trying to ask before, doesn't it bother you to give up such an important assignment in Kuchiki Manor to follow me into a subfamily household. It is a step down for you, ne? Why would Byakuya-sama ask this of you?"

He made a soft sound of surprise at the sudden blush that rose on the other boy's face.

"Erm...Tetsuya-san, I must be honest with you. I do not know if Byakuya-sama would have asked it of me or not. All I know is that when I heard that Tetsuya-san was leaving Kuchiki Manor, it felt as though I was losing my best friend! I know it isn't proper to fawn all over you so, but I have always loved to serve you...ever since you arrived and you couldn't even talk to me."

He paused and lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. It is just that among the noble families, kind people like you are very rare, Tetsuya-san. It is considered an honor to serve in the main household, but many of those I would serve were aged and grouchy, very particular. They were not gentle and kind like Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya laughed softly.

"So, Byakuya-sama did not ask you to come and attend me?"

"N-no," the youth admitted, flushing a deeper pink, "I asked him to permit me to go, and he looked surprised for a moment, but then seemed to think it was a good idea. He told me to watch over you and assist you, and to make sure that Orochi-san did not come near you. He is very concerned with your safety, Tetsuya-san."

Koji looked at him curiously as Tetsuya's expression became sad for a moment, then he sighed softly and forced the feeling of unhappiness away.

"T-tetsuya-san," Said Koji, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I am just...weary."

Koji bit his lip gently.

"Does Tetsuya-san mind if I speak freely?" he asked, meeting the youth's eyes shyly.

Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably, but, after a brief hesitation, nodded.

"I know that your mind is troubled...a-and I think that I know why. I wish I could help. But since I cannot, I will just offer my friendship."

He paused for a moment, thinking carefully.

"Everyone needs someone to confide in...someone with whom speaking is not difficult. I would like to be that person for you. I will ask you for nothing and I will leave you alone if you are bothered by me. I only want to help. I seek nothing from you but your friendship."

Tetsuya's eyes filled with sudden tears that had Koji backpedaling madly as they overflowed and ran down his face.

"Tetsuya-san, I am sorry!" he exclaimed, "I...I didn't mean to upset you! Please, Tetsuya-san, don't cry. I..."

He froze as Tetsuya's hands captured his face and the youth's glistening eyes sought his.

"But don't you understand, Koji-kun?" he said, very softly, "From that first moment when Byakuya-sama brought me to Kuchiki Manor, you were already my friend. You saw my awkwardness, my misunderstanding. You saw me at my lowest and my worst. Kami, I even attacked you! And still, you cared about me. You always tried to help me. You even stood up to Orochi, though he could have hurt you for that. You do not have to ask permission to be my friend, Koji-kun. You are my friend...and that means everything to me. Thank you for coming with me. Even considering the kindness of my new family, I would have been lonely without you. Arigato, for sparing me that."

Koji broke into a gratified smile and shakily embraced Tetsuya.

"I am glad that my friendship is a comfort to you," he said, hugging the other youth, "But you are still weary. You should rest, Tetsuya-san. We can talk more later."

Tetsuya yawned sleepily and finished the last of his tea, then laid down and curled up around his pillows. Koji remained on the bed beside him until he was sure that Tetsuya slept, then he rose and returned to his own bed across the room. He fell asleep slowly, smiling at how he had made Tetsuya look happy again.

_That is right. I will do what I have to so that Tetsuya-san's blue eyes do not have to cry anymore._

_He has already shed more tears than anyone should._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your baby's reiatsu has almost fully matured, Tetsuya-san," Unohana taichou said, smiling warmly, "It will not be much longer, I think, before we welcome this little one into the world."

Tetsuya stared down adoringly at his rounded belly, rubbing the area gently.

"And then this small part of Naoki's love will return to me," he said softly, "Unohana taichou, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for us."

"There now," laughed the healer, "You have done all of the work really, taking care of yourself and giving your baby a safe place to grow. I think you will be a wonderful father. You may be young, Tetsuya-san, but you understand well the importance of protecting those younger and not as strong as yourself. Now, I will just give you a small infusion of reiatsu and we will be done."

"Unohana taichou," said Byakuya, stepping close to the examination table, "May I?"

The healer's smile widened and she nodded.

"Of course, Kuchiki fukutaichou."

Tetsuya felt a lovely, soft jolt inside as his cousin's eyes looked down into his and Byakuya's hands caressed the rounded place on his abdomen. He waited until the healer had left them and then began to speak softly.

"Tetsuya, this child of yours and Naoki's is a promise. Your life began in a dark place, and you could have let that darkness fill you and make you as wicked and hateful as those people who tormented you. But you did not do that. You chose the harder path of making yourself stronger and fighting the hatred that stole away your family. That is what caught my attention that day...the day we stormed Itamigiri. I saw your courage and determination that day and I have seen it every day since. It is that courage, that strength of heart that makes me love you and want to protect you. But the best way to protect you is not to try to lock you away from danger, but to make you strong enough to overcome it. And when this child is born and we begin your training in earnest, that is what we will do. You are going to be very strong, Tetsuya...so strong that no one will dare to try to harm you. I will teach you everything you need to know. But I will ask something in return."

Tetsuya gazed at him questioningly.

"Let us always be as close as brothers...as connected as day and night. As my responsibilities increase, let our own interactions be a shelter of peace and calm. Everyone needs a place to be himself and I am most at home with you. It...may not be exactly what you desire of me, but...it is what I can honorably and honestly offer you, watashi no itoko."

Tetsuya smiled and nodded in acceptance, his eyes focused on Byakuya's hands where they still rested on his belly, infusing him with balancing reiatsu.

"Byakuya-sama is truly generous," Tetsuya said quietly, "What he offers is more than I ever expected. I am content."

He was surprised at the look of relief that rose on the heir's face.

"Byakuya-sama, what is it? You look as though you had been worried about something."

Byakuya was quiet for a moment.

"I feel as though being heir is stealing away a part of me," he confessed finally, "In fact, the only time I do not feel that is when I am with you, Tetsuya. That is why it is so important that we remain close. It is as though you feed that part of me and keep it from being lost...and I could not bear to lose that."

He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"I know that you long for more of me, and were I not bound by the rules of our clan's..."

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, gently interrupting him, "I understand. You have been very generous. I am not going to forget that. Whatever you want from me is yours...and whatever you offer me in return is more than enough. Do not let yourself be troubled anymore. You have a shelter in me as I have had one in you. I will grow strong as you have said...until I am worthy to become as your right hand."

Byakuya let out another soft, relieved breath and embraced his cousin warmly.

"Arigato, Tetsuya. You do not know what this means to me."

_But I do._

_You may not be able to love me as Naoki did, but your friendship and closeness means everything to me._

_And even if you do not love me now..._

_There are a world of tomorrows for us, Byakuya-sama._

_So, some part of me will still hold on to hope that someday..._

_Someday you will return my love in full._

_I live for the coming of that day._


	11. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya and his family face a serious threat from clan members who disagree with Sadao's decision to adopt Tetsuya into his subfamily.

(Two months later)

XXXXXXXXXX

_(I found Nightwish song called "Everdream" that mentions 'White night fantasy (Byakuya means 'white night') and a line that sounds like Bya/Tetsuya seduction! "Come out, come out, wherever you are. So lost in your sea (reference to Tet's water zan and to his tears of agony). Give in, Give in for my touch, for my taste, for my lust." I almost fainted and had nosebleed, thinking about that one! I'll have to be listening when I write their first lovemaking...which shouldn't be too much longer, but still have to bring in Hisana, who will twice change the course of Tetsuya's life...once in a destructive way and once in a more angelic manner. And both times completely unintentionally, of course.)_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-san!" shouted Kohana, running through the house, "Nii-san!"

"Slow down, child," Mai said reprovingly, "You almost tripped over the cat!"

"Sorry Mother, but Byakuya-sama is here to meet Nii-san."

"He is out in the gardens with your father, I think," Mai directed her, "Go on and fetch him."

She smiled as Kohana dashed out the door and Aratani entered the room with Byakuya at her side.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," she greeted the heir, "Kohana is fetching Tetsuya for you."

"Arigato, Mai-san," Byakuya greeted her.

"Come, have some tea with us," Mai said, directing the two to the large table, where they sat down to wait for the others.

Mai set out the tea and snacks, then greeted the others as they came in from outside.

"Give us a moment," Sadao said, turning with Tetsuya down the hallway, "We need to clean up after the gardening."

"Of course, dear," Mai said, turning back towards the kitchen as Kohana scampered past and sat down in the seat next to where her brother usually sat.

The others chatted quietly for a few minutes until Sadao and a very pregnant Tetsuya appeared in the doorway. Byakuya felt a twinge of happiness inside at the smile on his cousin's face, and the ease between the youth and his adoptive father.

"I must tell you, Mai," Sadao said, taking his place at the table, "Our Tetsuya is quite good with gardening. He already knew many of the herbs and flowers to begin with, and he is learns new things readily."

"My mother taught me about a few of them when I was still living with her as small child," Tetsuya explained, "We were sometimes allowed into the small exercise yard there, and Mother tended the gardens with me at her side."

"Well, you are a fast learner," Sadao complimented him, making Tetsuya's smile widen, "I had almost given up on that small plum tree that had been damaged in the last storm, but Tetsuya appears to have convinced it not to leave us. I think it just might survive."

He turned his head to meet Byakuya's eyes.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," he said, nodding.

"Good morning, Sadao-san," the heir greeted him.

"Are you off to train this morning?" he asked.

"On flash step only," Byakuya said, smiling, "The rest will have to wait until after his child is born."

"Unohana taichou came here yesterday!" Kohana said excitedly, "She said that she hoped that we were thinking of a name, because it will be any time now!"

"Yes, I know," said Byakuya, "She mentioned that when I encountered her yesterday evening. I was glad to hear that everything is going well."

He turned his head to meet Tetsuya's eyes warmly.

"I would have been here yesterday, but my fighting unit was called away at the last minute."

"No harm done," Tetsuya assured him, "You have been at nearly every appointment with me. Between my family and you, I begin to feel spoiled!"

"Well," Sadao said, smirking, "You won't once this little one is born and you can join me in tending to the grounds and mending things."

Tetsuya laughed softly, then stopped as he realized the the others had gone quiet and were looking at him oddly.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Mai gave him a gentle smile.

"We aren't accustomed yet to hearing you laugh," she said, meeting Sadao's eyes for a moment, "It is a lovely sound, segare."

Kohana giggled.

"No one giggles when I laugh," she said, shaking her long brown curls.

"That is because when you laugh, it usually means you are causing mischief, imouto! (my little sister)" said Aratani.

"Perhaps," Tetsuya added, "However, precociousness is not always a bad thing. It has helped our sister in her physical training."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "I think that she may qualify for early entry into the shinigami academy."

Sadao and Mai exchanged a quick, meaningful glance, then looked down at their food and drink.

"I don't know," said Sadao, "I know that she seems eager to join the academy, but...there is still some time to be spent considering."

Tetsuya registered a sadness in his adoptive father's eyes and saw Aratani bite gently at her lip.

"But Father," Kohana objected, frowning, "I've always wanted to be in one of the squads. Why would you think I would change my mind?"

Sadao gave her a patient smile.

"You change your mind about your clothes several times a day, it seems..." he commented.

"Oh, but that's just because I wear a yukata for house chores, a not fancy kimono for casual things, a formal kimono for special occasions and fighting clothes for training. I change clothes when I change what I am doing. That's not wrong, ne?"

"Of course not, child," Mai said, "I think your father merely meant to say you are a busy person. And being such a busy person, you might have changes in your priorities between now and when you might enter the service."

"Don't worry," said Aratani bracingly, "That decision is a ways off, and plenty of time to think about it between now and then."

"Please excuse me," Sadao said, standing and kissing Mai on the cheek, "I have some things to see to."

Mai spotted the curious look in Tetsuya's eyes and acted quickly to head off his question.

"You and Byakuya-sama had best be off to your training."

"Oh, there's no hurry," said the heir, "It is really more just some exercise, as sparring is out of the question for the time being."

"Mother," said Kohana, "can I go with them? It's not fighting, just exercise, ne?"

"Sorry, dear," Mai said, shaking her head, "We are finishing the nursery for Tetsuya's baby today."

"Oh," said the girl, brightening, "that's right. Maybe another time..."

"Of course," said Tetsuya, standing and kissing his mother on the cheek.

Byakuya came to his feet and followed Tetsuya out of the house. They walked across a large meadow that separated the main estate from Sadao's property, and passed through the gate into Kuchiki Ginrei's estate, then headed for the meadow beside the waterfall.

"Are you sure you feel up to flash stepping today?" Byakuya asked, "You look a bit weary already."

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I was just...thinking about before. Byakuya-sama, there was something that happened before...something bad that happened to Sadao and Mai, ne?"

Byakuya's smile faded.

"Ah...yes, I thought that you might have noticed."

Tetsuya tilted his head in askance.

"Sadao and Mai had a son," Byakuya said softly, "He was Aratani's elder brother. He was killed while on a Gotei 13 assignment, and they have never really gotten over the shock of it, I think."

They reached the shade of a sakura tree and Byakuya motioned for Tetsuya to sit, then sat down next to him.

"I was curious when Sadao immediately agreed to take you in. As much as you had just defended his daughter, I think it was how you brought back memories of his son that affected him."

"But...if I bring back sad memories for him, then why would he adopt me, not just into his subfamily, but into his main household? He could have had me stay in another of the subfamily households."

"Yes, he could," said Byakuya, "But I think that Sadao took your appearance at the time and in that way to mean that it was time for them to try to move forward. It has been some time since Kuchiki Tamotsu was killed. They have all mourned quietly, and Sadao and Mai cannot bear to have his name mentioned, though they go privately to visit his grave. Aratani knows not to mention him in their presence, and Kohana does not know of him, as he died before she was born."

"Ah," sighed Tetsuya, "I am glad you told me. I wouldn't have liked to come across the information and asked them without knowing. And now that I do know, I will be careful to respect their feelings and not speak of what I know."

"I know you can be trusted to be respectful of their feelings. That's why I told you."

"I guess it makes sense now," Tetsuya mused, "what I've been feeling when Sadao invites me to tend the grounds with him, or sometimes to just walk and talk together. I had thought that he was just helping me settle in, but it is gratifying to know that his growing closeness to me is helping to ease his pain."

"Yes, you and Sadao's family seem to be helping each other. You seem a much happier person now, watashi no itoko."

"I am," Tetsuya agreed, "And I cannot wait for the arrival of Naoki's and my child. To have a family to welcome this child with me means everything. Thank you, Byakuya-sama...not just for saving me, but for seeing that this was really the best thing for me. I know that I can never have my birth parents back, but...I know now just how beautiful a family is. It is loud...and sometimes we argue and disagree amongst ourselves, but we are a source of love, pride and comfort to each other."

Byakuya sighed and slipped an arm around his cousin, resting his head on Tetsuya's shoulder and reaching down to rub his rounded belly, while infusing it with warm, stabilizing reiatsu. Tetsuya couldn't help but smile at the gentle, familiar contact. A moment later, he blinked in surprise as Byakuya's fingertip touched his lips, tracing that smile slowly.

"It is so good to see you smile, Tetsuya," he said softly.

"It is because of my family, and because of you, Byakuya-sama, that I am so happy."

_If we were lovers, I would kiss you right now, Byakuya-sama. Then, I would lie down with you in the long grass beneath the trees and offer myself to you, not as payment, but to make you smile too..._

He took a clipped, surprised breath as Byakuya's face moved closer and his lips touched Tetsuya's very lightly.

"I am sorry," Byakuya whispered, his heart pounding as harshly as Tetsuya's, "I do not mean to tease you. I shouldn't have done that, but..."

Tetsuya smiled at him calmly, despite the strong reaction in his body.

"Do not concern yourself, Byakuya-sama," he whispered back, "I think that the hormones of pregnancy have a bewitching effect..."

"Hmmm..." said the heir, swallowing hard and pulling away, "Maybe you are right."

_I know it is hard for you...holding back when I can feel that you long for me too. You won't say it because it would never be allowed. But we will feel it in our hearts, Byakuya-sama, and I will make myself content with that...that and these stolen moments of honesty between us._

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, lying down in the grass beneath the tree and resting his head in Tetsuya's lap, with his cheek pressed lightly against the other youth's baby bump.

Tetsuya leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, still smiling.

"You are welcome, Byakuya-sama," he said softly in reply.

Dark eyes looked out from a copse of trees nearby and the hands of the shinigami watching them clenched and unclenched angrily.

"What are you doing kissing him?" Orochi whispered, "You belong to me, half blood! You always have...and you always will. Maybe it's time that I make that clear to you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mai looked up in surprise as Tetsuya opened the front door and walked inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"Tetsuya, I thought that you were lying at Kuchiki Manor tonight. Did Byakuya-sama get called back to join his fighting unit?"

"N-no," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "I merely felt...achy and I longed to sleep in my own bed."

"Ah...would you like some hot tea? I just made some for Kohana. She is under the weather as well. Perhaps an early flu."

"But she is not very ill, is she?" Tetsuya asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no, she will be fine. But she is sleeping in with me. Sadao said that he would be late in coming back tonight, and he hasn't arrived yet, so I was up because of that anyway. But here is your tea. Koji-san has already gone to bed."

"Arigatou," Tetsuya said, accepting the tea and kissing Mai on the cheek, "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, segare."

Tetsuya made his way quietly down the hallway, so as not to disturb Kohana, and slipped into his room. Across the room, Koji stirred and blinked sleepily.

"Tetsuya-san?" he queried, "I thought that you were staying at the manor tonight..."

"I was," said Tetsuya, "but I was feeling unwell and thought I should come home and let you fuss over me...since you so enjoy that."

"Do you need something," the other youth said, sitting up.

"No, lie down. I already have tea. And I am just going to sleep. I was joking."

"Ah," Koji chuckled, "very funny, Tetsuya-san..."

Tetsuya laid down in the bed, turning his eyes towards the window. He gazed out at the full moon, still feeling the beautiful sensation of Byakuya's lips very lightly touching his.

_It is strange. I would have thought that it would cause me some kind of pain to have him kiss me like that when we can never be together. But I do not feel heaviness of heart. Perhaps because I feel the love that is there that we cannot acknowledge..._

_It doesn't matter._

_Byakuya-sama loves me...even if he cannot be with me that way._

He drifted off for a time, his mind wandering and his heart light and happy, and woke some time later to find an odd burning smell had invaded the room. And strange light flickered outside and it seemed that the room had grown overly warm.

"What?" he whispered, sitting up.

Koji sat up at the same time, also sensing the odd scent and the heat in the room. Before they could speak, a tendril of flame licked at Tetsuya's window from the outside.

"Fire!" Tetsuya said, coming to his feet.

He grabbed Koji's hand and the two knelt on the floor, crawling to their door and testing it carefully before crawling into the hallway.

"Go and find Aratani!" Tetsuya hissed softly, "I will find Mai and Kohana."

He watched as the other youth crawled down the hall, then moved in the other direction, opening the door into the room as Mai rose and lifted the feverish Kohana off of the bed.

"What is it, Mother?" Kohana said sleepily, "I feel so hot..."

"That is just your fever, dear," Mai said, "Come now, there seems to be a fire. We need to go outside while the men put it out."

Kohana wiggled free of Mai and followed Tetsuya out of the room with Mai behind them. They met Koji and Aratani in the hallway and looked for a way out. But every window and door to the outside was covered in bright yellow flames.

"Kami!" breathed Mai as Aratani and Kohana began to cough from the invading smoke.

"Koji-kun," Tetsuya said softly, "This is no accidental fire..."

"Come back to the bathroom," Mai said, "We will..."

She broke off as the ceiling in front of them collapsed, and a moment later, a swirl of red-orange fire billowed towards them.

_No!_

Tetsuya felt an odd stirring inside as the fire bore down on them and Kohana screamed and ducked under Mai's protective arm. The sound of a man screaming Mai's name broke through the hiss and roar of the flame as the oncoming fire swell closed in on them.

_I am with you Master! said the feminine voice of Tetsuya's zanpakutou, There is a power I can use. Open your heart to me now! Tetsuya!_

"I trust you," Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the others as the group laid down flat, covering Kohana and Aratani with their bodies.

Sudden, intense power flooded his body, power he sensed that he could not yet have called on his own. Tetsuya's sword appeared in his hand and as the fire reached them, water exploded from the tip in a spinning cyclone, curling protectively around them and holding the flames away. Kohana screamed again in terror as the powers around them collided, shaking the floor beneath them and blowing the house apart, sending smoke, ash and debris flying out in all directions around them.

Everything went oddly silent for a long moment, then cool night air chilled Tetsuya's wet skin. He lifted his head and looked around as kido lights from a gathered group of rescuers found them and illuminated the area. Tetsuya blinked and stared in shock at the wreckage that had, moments before, been their home. Then pounding feet sounded on the rubble.

"Mai!" shouted Sadao, bursting forward and helping his wife to her feet, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes," Mai managed, "I am fine. Kohana!"

"I'm here, mother," the girl assured her.

"Aratani? Tetsuya? Koji?" Mai went on.

"We're all here," Tetsuya said, swallowing hard.

"And we're fine," said Aratani, "Thanks to that blast of water. Thank you so much for saving us, Father!"

Sadao frowned.

"But we had only just arrived. The water burst came from inside the house!"

Tetsuya bit at his lip gently.

"It was my zanpakutou," he said softly, "She spoke into my mind and told me to open my heart. Then, she sent the water blast. I do not yet command her, but she saved us!"

"That power came from your zanpakutou, Tetsuya?" Sadao asked, studying the slim, blue handled blade.

"Yes, Father. Is something wrong?"

"No," said Sadao, smiling in relief, "Your zanpakutou spirit was there for us and saw that all of you escaped. I do not know how this happened, but I am glad that everyone os all right."

The group staggered to their feet and made their way out of the tumbled wreckage of the house.

"Sadao, are they all right?" cried another male voice.

"Yes...yes," Sadao managed, "They are fine, thanks to Tetsuya's quick-thinking zanpakutou!"

Tetsuya realized suddenly that Orochi stood among the gathered group of rescuers, and that his eyes were fixed on Tetsuya.

"You were fortunate, Cousin," he said solemnly, "But...I am curious. I thought that you were staying with Byakuya tonight."

"I felt ill, so I came back early," Tetsuya said, an odd feeling of dread touching him.

_Could it be?_

_Could he have...?_

_Would he have dared?_

"How very fortunate, that..." commented Orochi, "If you hadn't been here, they surely would have died."

Tetsuya's eyes flared and his hand went to his zanpakutou, but as he drew the weapon, a sharp pain flashed through his pregnant abdomen.

"Oh...!" he gasped, dropping back to his knees.

"You should try to remain calm, Cousin," Orochi said so that only he could hear, "You don't want anything bad to happen to your baby, ne?"

Tetsuya froze.

"I saw you kissing him," Orochi hissed softly in Tetsuya's ear, "You have forgotten who you are and who you belong to...but I am not above proving it to you if you need a lesson."

"AH!" Tetsuya gasped.

"Hey! Get away from him!" shouted Kohana, running towards the two, "You leave Nii-san alone!"

"She's right," said Koji, appearing next to the girl, "Get away from Tetsuya-san!"

"Mother, Father, I think that Nii-san's tummy hurts!" cried Kohana.

Sadao and Mai flash stepped to the distressed youth's side.

"It's all right," Tetsuya panted, "I think it stopped, but..."

His eyes followed Orochi as the young man stalked away.

"Father...I think that I should leave."

"What? Why?" Sadao asked sternly.

"Why would you say that?" asked Mai.

Tetsuya felt tears rise in his eyes.

"We all know what happened wasn't a mistake. And we know why the house was set ablaze. I won't let you be endangered, not because of me!"

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Sadao said in a commanding voice, "What are you talking about? If someone has done this to hurt you, then we will protect you. That is what a family does. We do not ever abandon our own!"

"But don't you understand!" Tetsuya cried, "I wasn't the target! I wasn't supposed to be here tonight, but...they all were! He wasn't striking at me! He was striking at them because of me! And he knows that there will be no proof...no way to connect it to him! He has done this before...and he has gotten away with it every time! And he will try again for as long as he has to, until he hurts everyone around me! Please! I have already lost my birth parents and Naoki. I cannot bear to have you die too! Not any of you! I have to leave!"

"And I said you are not going anywhere," Sadao said firmly, "Look around you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya lifted his eyes and took in the sight of scores of extended family that had gathered around him.

"We are all in this together," Sadao went on, "We all protect each other, always. Orochi will not set foot on our property again. We will do what we have to and we will keep everyone safe. He will not dare to attack us here again. So stop your talk of leaving us, and let the clan healer look you over. I want to be sure you and the baby are all right. Everyone else is all right. Tonight, your zanpakutou proved strong enough to protect them. And we will be grateful for that and move on."

"And what if he does try again?" asked Tetsuya.

"Then, again, we will stop him," Sadao said, turning away.

"Father!" Tetsuya said breathlessly, watching as Sadao gathered Mai, Aratani and Kohana close in his arms.

"Come now, boy," said the healer, "Let me have a look at you."

Tetsuya rested quietly as the healer carefully examined him.

"Not to worry, young master, you've just had too much excitement and riled your reiatsu. Just a little..."

"Tetsuya!" cried Byakuya, flash stepping to where the healer sat at the young man's side, "Are you all right?"

Tetsuya caught his breath softly as Byakuya's arms wrapped around him protectively, already flowing with calming reiatsu.

"I am...all right, Byakuya-sama."

"Thank kami..." the heir sighed, his hands shaking as he continued to pour calming reiatsu into his cousin's body, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you!"

_But something did happen._

_Orochi showed me just how far he is willing to go to hurt the people I love._

_What can I do now?_

_How can I protect them all from him?_

_How can I protect this baby?_


	12. To Protect What is Most Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya is lured into a deadly trap and Byakuya and Sadao race to save him.

Tetsuya looked up from where he knelt, working alongside Sadao and several other relatives, laying the foundation for the family's new home, his eye catching the movement of a hell butterfly. He sat back, wiping the sweat from his face as the message was given in Mai's voice.

" _Tetsuya, Aratani and I have been delayed in town and won't be able to get back in time to meet Kohana to bring her home from Aika's house. Would please be a dear and fetch her for me? In light of what happened, I don't feel comfortable with her walking home alone._ "

Sadao smiled.

"You had best go clean up and start walking," he suggested, "You remember the way, ne? Would you like me to go with you?"

Tetsuya brushed the hair out of his eyes and shook his head.

"There is so much to do here. I will take care of this."

Sadao nodded.

"Thank you, segare. We do have a great deal of work to do to get this building up."

"Well, this should not take long, and then I will be back to help," Tetsuya promised.

"Just...do not overtax yourself, Tetsuya," his father warned him, "You know that the little one you carry could decide to arrive at any time."

"Yes," chuckled Tetsuya, rubbing his abdomen affectionately, "But we will try to wait a little longer."

He rose and left the worksite, walking to the large tent that the family had set up nearby and filling a washbasin. He bared himself to the waist and quickly washed away the soot, sweat and dirt that had collected on his skin. Then, he reached for a towel and saw something that had been placed next to it start to fall. He caught the item in his outstretched hand and realized it was a small picture in a simple black frame. His breath caught as he looked at the picture.

_Is this...?_

"Tetsuya?" Sadao's voice said softly, nearly startling him into dropping the picture.

His father moved closer, studying the picture in Tetsuya's hand, then looking quietly at his adoptive son's face.

"You...know about him...don't you?" Sadao asked, "Perhaps Byakuya-sama told you?"

Tetsuya nodded and handed the picture to his father.

"It seems that this, and several other pictures of him survived despite the flames," Sadao whispered.

"It is not my place to intrude," the youth said softly, "But...I noticed a reaction in you yesterday when Kohana spoke of wanting to enter the shinigami academy, and that made me wonder. Byakuya-sama only said what he needed to, to answer my questions. I would not have mentioned it. It is just...I happened to find this. I am sorry."

"Don't be," Sadao said, shaking his head and gazing down at Tamotsu's proud, smiling face, "As of late, I have been thinking...Mai and I have been thinking...that it was a mistake to pack away everything...to...make him disappear from our home upon his death. We do him honor by going to visit his grave, but...I feel as though we did wrong by seemingly erasing him. I know it has hurt Aratani to not be able to speak to us about him. And Kohana...Kohana would understand our feelings about her entering the military so much better if she knew."

Tetsuya smiled gently.

"Although, because she did not know, you may be certain that it was her own spirit that guided her into that decision."

"Yes," Sadao agreed, "She is a spirited child...and her powers are growing by leaps and bounds. She is lucky to have your guidance, Tetsuya. She looks up to you...I think, as she would have looked up to Tamotsu, had he lived."

"I am glad to be there for her. I want for her to grow up to be strong, so that she can defend herself."

"Yes...and I know that even so, you did not encourage her to join the Gotei 13."

"No," answered Tetsuya, "I had little motivation to do so, especially knowing that family rules bar me from entering the service, myself. And in any case, I prefer to directly defend the people closest to me. Someone must take responsibility for the direct protection of our homeland and family."

"You are right," Sadao agreed, "And it is a comfort to Mai and to me that you feel this way. As much as your entry...or Kohana's...into the military would make us terribly proud, we...have already suffered a horrid loss. And we hope never to feel that raking pain again."

"I understand," Tetsuya said, looking down into Tamotsu's lively green eyes that looked like his father's.

"I know you do," Sadao answered, setting the picture down.

He turned away, but paused for a moment.

"You favor him," he said softly, "except that your eyes are blue. You look as though you could have been brothers."

Tetsuya smiled sadly.

"And so you have made us, by welcoming me into the family. I am honored to be associated with him, even though I did not get to meet him. I feel his strong spirit still resonating in you and the rest of the family. But...if I may...?"

"Yes?" queried Sadao.

"I think that, when our home is rebuilt...we should let him have his rightful place...his picture included alongside ours. You do not have to do so, of course, if it pains you, but..."

Sadao turned back and wrapped his arms warmly around Tetsuya, and the youth could feel the shiver beneath his father's strong, calm surface. He returned his father's embrace and waited patiently.

Sadao closed his eyes and let out a long, shuddering sigh.

"You are right," he whispered, "It was not right to selfishly hide him away like that. And in truth, it did not even spare our feelings. It only added guilt, really. He was with us every day, even though there were no pictures. But we will do him honor now, as we should have before. Thank you, segare, for opening our eyes. You are a blessing, Tetsuya, truly."

He swallowed hard and stepped away.

"You have been the greatest of blessings to me as well," Tetsuya said softly, "And not just you. It seems that everyone I meet within our subfamily reflects the same unconditional acceptance. It sets our subfamily apart."

"Yes," said Sadao, turning back to him, "It does. And in some ways that is a good thing. But in some ways, it is a dangerous thing, segare. Nobles are generally not so tolerant of difference as we are. But you have experienced bigotry...class based hatred, and...you know the wickedness it spawns. You have tasted it with your own body. But somehow, even so, it has not poisoned you. So...when any of us are looked down on, when any of us are attacked because of what we think or the matters of blood, remember that it is an attack upon us all."

Tetsuya's eyes softened.

"Yes," said Sadao, "You understand me correctly. I am telling you that this attack on our family may have been directed at you, but it cut at all of our hearts. And we will stand together, Tetsuya. We will fight that kind of hatred together, because even if you left, that hatred would remain, and would only return later, in another form. Letting you go now would accomplish nothing but giving the ones who hate us their way."

He took a soft, steadying breath and nodded at Tetsuya.

"Go now. Do not keep your sister waiting."

Tetsuya nodded and quickly finished dressing, then took his leave of Sadao, leaving his father looking after him with more peaceful eyes. He returned to the building site and busied himself with work to pass the time. Several minutes later, Mai, Aratani and Kohana appeared on the road that led to the house, and called out a greeting. Sadao looked up at them, and left to join them in the shade of a large tree where several family members were serving tea and snacks to the workers.

"I thought that your hell butterfly said that you would not be back for a while. Tetsuya has already gone on to meet Kohana at Akiko's house."

"What?" Mai asked, frowning, "Hell butterfly? Sadao, Kohana came with us at the last moment. I did send a hell butterfly with that message, but not one asking Tetsuya to go and meet her."

Sadao's eyes darkened worriedly and Mai and Aratani exchanged concerned glances over Kohana's head, where she couldn't see.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the little girl asked.

"N-nothing, dear," Mai assured her, "Run along with your sister now and have your tea."

She waited until Aratani had led the younger girl away, then turned back to her husband.

"Do you think that...?"

"I don't know. But I am not going to wait around to find out."

"Sadao, do not go alone...please. It may not be just him doing this. You know that the investigation of the ruins of our house pointed to several perpetrators. He had help. And you know that there are others in the family that..."

"Yes," agreed Sadao, "I will go to Byakuya-sama. He is working at the sixth division and not far off the trail that Tetsuya will have taken."

Mai bit her lip softly.

"Perhaps you should go on ahead and I should get Byakuya-sama," she suggested.

Sadao nodded.

"That is best, I think. Go now. Quickly."

"You be careful," Mai warned him.

"I will," Sadao said, then flash stepped in the direction that Tetsuya had gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya walked at an easy pace along the quiet trail, enjoying the light breeze and the scent of pine and flowers that drifted in the air around him. He listened quietly to the sounds of nearby birds, and smiled at the feel of being in an open place, out where the sunshine and fresh air could reach him.

_As much as the memory of Itamigiri is leaving me, I still remember what it was like to not have this. But rather than making me feel sad about the past, it makes me appreciate what I have now, all the more._

_I have a family._

_And despite the hatred that still pursues me, I am wanted, protected...loved by that family. I know that if my own parents were alive, they would be happy to know how this subfamily has embraced me as one of their own._

He was startled out of his thoughts by the appearance of a familiar leather hair decoration, accented with colored beads, that laid upon the ground. He bent and picked it up, noting that it had broken and several of the beads were missing.

_I made this for...,/em >_

"Kohana..." he whispered, staring at the hair decoration and remembering seeing the piece in her curly black hair.

He frowned and looked around, then spotted odd scuff marks on the ground and several more beads that had fallen off on the beginning of a smaller, almost hidden trail amongst the trees. Tetsuya bent and quickly collected the rest of the beads and placed them in his pocket, then retied the end of the leather decoration and attached it to the clip at the end of the braid on the left side of his hair. He studied the signs on the trail and saw footprints leading out into the trees. He moved into the trees, not walking on the trail itself, but alongside it, and watching carefully for any sign of movement around him.

A chill went through him as he realized that the sound of the birds had stopped.

_Something is very wrong about this..._

He continued to track the footsteps to where they led out of the trees and to a small, rocky ravine. he heard something rustle down below him and spotted what looked to be a child with black hair lying on the ground near a cluster of rocks. He recognized the clothing instantly as his sister's and flash stepped towards her, calling her name.

"Kohana!"

He reached the child and knelt next to her, calling his sister's name more softly as he turned her over. To his surprise, the person turned out to be nothing but bundled clothing and a wig. Tetsuya found a note attached to the bundle.

_I told you to be careful._

He inhaled sharply and rose, trying to flash step away. But as he moved, a heavy blast somewhere above shook the ground beneath his feet, and he was forced to dive out of the way as debris from the explosion tumbled down into the ravine.

_No!_

Dust obscured everything so that he couldn't see, and he felt the hard impact of rocks striking the ones that he knelt among. Something crashed into the largest of the rocks that protected him, shattering it and forcing him to move. Then, a sea of dirt and rocks picked him up like a rag doll and tossed and turned him wildly. Something struck his head, leaving him unconscious and nearly covered in dirt, rocks and debris as the wreckage from the explosion triggered landslide came to a stop.

"TETSUYA!" screamed Byakuya's voice from the top of the ravine.

"There!" cried Sadao, pointing at where Tetsuya's partially buried form laid motionless in the dirt and rocks.

The two flash stepped down into the ravine, their hearts in their throats as they sought to reach the fallen youth's side. Byakuya fell onto his knees at Tetsuya's side, digging wildly and shaking like a leaf as Sadao gently pulled the unconscious youth free and lifted him into his arms.

"Is...is he...?" Byakuya panted, barely holding back tears.

"He is alive," Sadao confirmed, "But he is badly injured. We must take him to the clan healer at once!"

The two flash stepped out of the ravine and back along the trail, angling towards the small house where the clan healer lived with his wife.

"Michio!" Sadao said urgently, as the healer opened the door to them, "Tetsuya was injured in a landslide. Please you must help him! He is...supposed to have his baby at any time!"

"Yes," agreed the healer, "I have been in touch with Unohana taichou constantly to make sure things went well. Bring him in here. Noa, please go and fetch Unohana taichou. We may need her intervention."

"Of course," Michio's wife said, turning and flash stepping away.

Sadao laid Tetsuya down on the bed, and caught his breath as the youth made a deep, guttural sound of pain, and a thin line of blood leaked ominously from between his lips.

"Tetsuya!" Sadao whispered, his eyes widening in distress.

"Tetsuya, we are here," Byakuya added, slipping his hand into the other youth's.

He inhaled sharply at feeling through Tetsuya's skin that the youth's hand was badly broken.

"He has several serious injuries," said the healer, "and if we are to save him, I must deliver the child now! It will just take a moment to stabilize him."

Byakuya and Sadao watched breathlessly and Michio's power flowed into Tetsuya's broken body, calming the glazed-eyed youth and making his body relax. Tetsuya's blue eyes met Byakuya's and his shattered hand moved in the heir's.

"It's going to be all right," Byakuya assured him, "You and the baby are going to be all right."

"You and your baby are strong, segare," Sadao added, "Byakuya-sama is right. You are going to be fine. Close your eyes and try to rest now."

"N-no," whispered Tetsuya, "I...I w-want to...s-see."

Sadao and Byakuya exchanged glances, then Byakuya nodded.

"Very well," the heir said softly, "He is going to deliver the baby now. Be calm, watashi no koi."

Tetsuya caught his breath softly at the words, and Sadao's eyes moved from Tetsuya to the heir, then back again, but he said nothing.

Michio handed Byakuya a cool, wet washcloth, and the heir gently washed Tetsuya's face and throat as the healer leaned over the injured youth and focused his power into Tetsuya's swollen abdomen.

"You did a good job protecting your baby, even during this disaster," Michio said softly, "The reiatsu is strong. I am going to wrap my own around it, and then we will see it emerge."

The two youths and Sadao watched through widened eyes as Michio's power sank down into Tetsuya's body and captured the reiatsu inside him. Tetsuya went breathless as the golden reiatsu of his child emerged, then slowly resolved into a tiny body that moved and wiggled restlessly in Michio's arms. Tears filled Tetsuya's eyes as he met gentle brown eyes, a face that mingled his and Naoki's features beautifully and wavy black hair like his. The baby boy's tiny hands reached for him, and the newborn let out a hearty cry.

Tears filled Tetsuya's eyes as Michio quickly examined the baby, then set him in his father's arms. Tetsuya's eyes overflowed and the fingers of his broken hand touched the infant's face very lightly.

"He is...perfect, segare!" Sadao breathed almost voicelessly.

"He looks...like both of you," Byakuya said, barely restraiing his own tears, "You and Naoki!"

Tetsuya met their eyes with a tragically sad expression.

"Y-you know that he will n-never be safe here," he said softly, "As much as...it is ours to protect him, you know that Orochi and the others that are secretly helping him will not stop until they take him away from me. M-my place is here...and the battles I face for acceptance within the family are mine. But...I would have my son have a different life...to not be burdened from this first day by being tied to my fate."

He turned his head slightly to meet Michio's saddened eyes.

"You help families in the Rukongai...and I heard you say that there was a family who lost their baby son."

"Y-yes," the healer answered, "They have tried to have another child, but the first pregnancy left the woman barren. They have been seeking to adopt a child...to fill that space in their home."

"Then...let him go there," Tetsuya said, a sob escaping him as the baby's tiny hand captured a falling tear, "He will be loved...and...he will not have to live the life of a mixed blood child among the nobles. He will not be in danger from Orochi, and those others who would hurt him."

He looked up at Sadao, blinking away the tears and studying his father's face carefully.

"Maybe, you don't think that this is the right thing to do...but..."

"I understand, segare," Sadao whispered, "and I will respect your wishes, but...are you certain?"

Tetsuya took a shuddering breath and nodded. He smiled down at the newborn's sweet, contented face and kissed him on the forehead, nose and fingers, breathing in his scent and memorizing every little feature. Then, he handed the baby to Sadao and removed the leather decoration and beads from where he had attached them to the clip at the end of the braid in his hair.

"Let this go with him," Tetsuya whispered to the others, "Let it be a reminder, even though he will not know it, that he was loved by me...loved so much that...I had to let him go...s-so that the hatred that followed me would not touch him."

"Y-you will not go to see him?" asked Sadao, "You...?"

"It is too dangerous," Tetsuya whispered, "Orochi watches me. He knows when I am vulnerable. He would find a way to take Naoki from me again. I can never let that happen."

He met the healer's eyes pleadingly.

"You will...watch over him? Tell me...if he ever is in need?"

"Yes," said the healer, nodding, "Of course I will."

"Then, take him," Tetsuya said softly, "Take him now, before the burden of watching him leave become too great!"

"But...but you have only just..." Byakuya began.

"Take him now, please!" sobbed Tetsuya, "Please go!"

Michio looked as though he wanted to argue, but then nodded, and looked up as his wife entered the room.

"Unohana taichou is coming," he announced.

Then, she spotted the baby in Sadao's arms and smiled.

"Ah, the little one is born! And he is lovely! Congratulations Tetsuya-san!"

"Noa," Michio said quietly, taking the baby and setting him in his wife's arms, "Take the child to Isas and Ayumi."

"What?"

"Tell them...tell them that..."

Tetsuya bit his lip gently.

"Tell him that for the boy's safety, he must grow up away from the Seireitei. Be sure that...they know that...he is loved...and wanted, but that...it is for his safety that it must be this way. I will never seek to take him back from them...nor interfere with them, in any way. I only ask that when he is old enough, that they give him that one gift from me...and tell him that he had another parent who loved him too. Do not tell him who I am. Just...that I existed."

"I don't understand," said Noa, "Why are you doing this?"

Michio shook his head gently.

"You know why. We all know why."

"And it is Tetsuya's choice," said Sadao, "We must respect his wishes. He is only seeking to protect his son. If I had known before sending Tamotsu off to the Gotei 13 that...we would lose him, I think that I would have done anything to make him stay. As much as I want to tell Tetsuya that we will be able to protect this child, I do understand his desire for the boy to grow up more simply...without the burden of hatred following him. I don't know that I could be so strong as to let go as he is...but then I have always admired Tetsuya's strength and selflessness."

"And you are...sure that this is what you want?" Byakuya asked softly, "Are you sure Tetsuya?"

"Yes," whispered Tetsuya, "But please go quickly. My heart begins to break."

Noa nodded and kissed Tetsuya on the forehead, then allowed him to kiss the baby on the cheek and fingertips, and to whisper a last farewell.

"I love you, little one. And I am sure that you will be happy growing up...happier than I was. And you will be grateful for your adoptive family...just as I am grateful to mine."

"Will you name him?" asked Noa.

Tetsuya shook his head.

"I can't. Please go now...please!" he pleaded softly.

Noa exchanged glances with the others, then quietly left with the child. As the door closed behind them, Tetsuya dissolved into tears in Byakuya's arms.

"Come now, we must see to your healing," Michio said, gently extracting Tetsuya from the heir's reluctant arms and laying him down on the bed.

The door opened several minutes later, and Unohana taichou stepped into the room, followed by Mai, Aratani and Kohana. They paused, looking at Michio questioningly. The healer took a soft breath.

"I am sorry," he said solemnly, "Although I will be able to save Tetsuya-san, I was not able to save his child. The baby was...lost."


	13. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya gets to know his secret son as Renji gets a closer look at Orochi's considerable powers.

Tetsuya walked out into the gardens, enjoying the sweet, flowery scents on the warm, afternoon breeze and the comforting feeling of gentle sunlight on his skin. He walked the garden trail quietly, smiling as Arashi appeared and nudged his shoulder in greeting, then fell in at his side. They walked side-by-side in silence, the stallion stoic and watchful as he allowed his master to sink into his thoughts and let everything else fade away for a time.

_Such odd dreams I had last night. A few made sense, like the one where I searched for Byakuya within the gardens, as I used to do when we were younger. And the one of being in his inner world, but it being frightfully empty. Though...it was strange that at his death, it wouldn't have crumbled. But strange, too, was that power still resonated there._

_If only it wasn't a dream..._

_But there were nightmares too...linked to the coming battle, my heart warning me to be wary of Orochi's power. I must find the source of it and neutralize it before we fight._

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, lovely twinge in his abdomen. He smiled down at his abdomen and rubbed it gently, letting his reiatsu brush lightly against the developing child's. He caught his breath softly at the feel of a powerful stirring. A wave of nausea and intense dizziness passed over him, and a memory flashed in his mind.

_"T-tetsuya-san?"_

_Tetsuya swayed and dropped to his knees, breathing slowly and placing a hand on his abdomen as black spots danced before his eyes. Then, underneath his hand, his pregnant belly glowed softly. Tetsuya took a startled breath and fought to keep from sinking the rest of the way to the floor. He heard a footstep behind him, and Byakuya's voice telling Koji to go. Then, Byakuya was kneeling next to him, and curling an arm around him._

_"Tetsuya, the reiatsu has awakened," he breathed, his hand setting itself over his cousin's, "You can feel it, ne? The connection between you has opened!"_

_He felt tears in his eyes as that tiny, fluttering, curious mind touched his, and he felt the strong presence of his lost lover._

_You have gone, Naoki, but this part of who we were still lives on in me. I will love and protect this child with all of my strength. And we will never allow you to be forgotten._

_He leaned lightly against Byakuya as his cousin helped him to his feet, then removed the new kimono and coaxed him into his bed, where he laid quietly, looking out the doors, into the warm, fragrant gardens._

"Why?" Tetsuya whispered, tears coming to his eyes as his heart embraced the new sentience inside him, "Why am I always the one left behind? Yes...there is life that goes on. And twice now, I have been the vessel to carry on the flame of lives lost. But as beautiful as it is to know that not all has been lost, there is a weight that goes with that! And no promise that even this life inside me will remain with me after it emerges from my body..."

"Tetsuya-sama," said Koji, from a place on the trail, behind him, "A messenger has arrived from Abarai Renji."

"Ah," Tetsuya said, turning, "You may bring him to..."

He froze, staring at the messenger.

"Rikichi-kun?" he whispered, blinking.

"Oh," said the youth, "Yes. You remember me from the healing center?"

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly, his hand straying to his abdomen as the youth smiled at him and moved forward.

"Your healing appears to be proceeding well," Tetsuya said appraisingly.

"I do feel a lot better, thanks," said the youth, "But Abarai taichou felt that I should remain here, rather than going back to the battlefront...oh, which brings me to his message."

"Go on," Tetsuya said, nodding.

"Kuchiki-sama," Rikichi went on, "Abarai taichou has asked me to..."

He paused as Tetsuya's face paled and he swayed unsteadily. A moment later, his thoughts scattered as Rikichi caught him by the arm to steady him, and another fireshot memory darted across his mind.

_Tetsuya went breathless as the golden reiatsu of his child emerged, then slowly resolved into a tiny body that moved and wiggled restlessly in Michio's arms. Tears filled Tetsuya's eyes as he met gentle brown eyes, a face that mingled his and Naoki's features beautifully and wavy black hair like his. The baby boy's tiny hands reached for him, and the newborn let out a hearty cry._

_Michio quickly examined the baby, then set him in his father's arms. Tetsuya's eyes overflowed and the fingers of his broken hand touched the infant's face very lightly._

_"He is...perfect, segare!" Sadao breathed almost voicelessly._

_"He looks...like both of you," Byakuya said, barely restraining his own tears, "You and Naoki!"_

"Oh...!" Tetsuya gasped, another memory blazing across his shocked mind.

_Tetsuya took a shuddering breath and nodded. He smiled down at the newborn's sweet, contented face and kissed him on the forehead, nose and fingers, breathing in his scent and memorizing every little feature. Then, he handed the baby to Sadao and removed the leather decoration and beads from where he had attached them to the clip at the end of the braid in his hair._

_"Let this go with him," Tetsuya whispered to the others, "Let it be a reminder, even though he will not know it, that he was loved by me...loved so much that...I had to let him go...s-so that the hatred that followed me would not touch him."_

_"Y-you will not go to see him?" asked Sadao, "You...?"_

_"It is too dangerous," Tetsuya whispered, "Orochi watches me. He knows when I am vulnerable. He would find a way to take Naoki from me again. I can never let that happen."_

_He met the healer's eyes pleadingly._

_"You will...watch over him? Tell me...if he ever is in need?"_

_"Yes," said the healer, nodding, "Of course I will."_

_"Then, take him," Tetsuya said softly, "Take him now, before the burden of watching him leave become too great!",/em >_

_"But...but you have only just..." Byakuya began._

_"Take him now, please!" sobbed Tetsuya, "Please go!"_

Tetsuya felt Koji's arm wrap around his waist, supporting him gently as he tried to recover himself. His head turned and he found himself looking into large, gentle brown eyes that mirrored the lost Naoki's. He reached out with a trembling hand and touched the colored beads that decorated Rikichi's hair near his left ear.

_"I love you, little one. And I am sure that you will be happy growing up...happier than I was. And you will be grateful for your adoptive family...just as I am grateful to mine."_

"Oh...!" he gasped, his vision dimming ominously.

_I haven't been this close, haven't touched him since that day! And I shouldn't. If Orochi is given any cause to suspect, there is no length he would not go to, to deprive me of this beautiful, beautiful gift from my former love._

"R-rikichi..." he whispered, his eyes closing and everything around him fading into a comforting grayness.

"Kuchiki-sama!" Rikichi called worriedly, "Kuchiki-sama!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji stood at the top of a sand dune, his eyes on the battlefield in front of him and a dark awareness of the rakishly handsome, black-eyed noble who stood at his shoulder, also watching the flow of the battle.

_I wonder who would kill me faster...those hollows or him?_

_I feel the malevolence in this guy, the chill inside when he just looks at me. It's not fear, but a certainty that Orochi is an enemy, as sure as these hollows we're here to push back._

He spotted a weakness in the right flank of the fighting group and placed a hand on his sword. But a moment later, Orochi's voice sounded and Renji paused, watching as his subordinate's shikai released.

"Miwaku (charm), Doku no Hanone (poisoned fang)."

_It makes sense that he's strong, the redhead thought as dark reiatsu swelled around the blade and a sleek, black serpent, about half the size of Zabimaru in ban kai, erupted from the tip._

_A snake._

_It figures._

_A cobra..._

The swift, black snake shot down from the rise they stood on, and swept over the battlefield, its marked hood spreading out as it approached the wavering right flank. The head lifted and the snake coiled, fastening its eyes on the enemy and causing many of them to look up at it.

"You fools! What are you doing?" roared the leader of the attacking hollows, "He's going to...!"

While the enchanted hollows stood helpless, Orochi's cobra launched a shattering blast of black fire that made the hollows that were caught in it scream in terror and agony as the snake's poison and fire attack burned, then consumed them.

 _Oh my kami..._ Renji thought numbly, _This is his shikai?_

_This is what Tetsuya will be facing?_

He used his senses carefully to study the reiatsu that made up the attack, but felt a swell of frustration at finding nothing of the familiar power that Tetsuya was so sure that Orochi was using.

_But then, he may be wary of using it around me. He has known Tetsuya for a long time, and so has a sense of what will and will not work with him.,/em >_

_Ah, hell, or maybe its just that the power is there, but I can't sense it. I suck at reiatsu sensing!_

He continued observing as Orochi's serpent turned back and slithered to Orochi, where it glanced at Renji, flicking its tongue at him, then slid back into the blade.

_That thing is just creepy!_

"Well done, Kuchiki fukutaichou," he commented quietly.

_I guess we have to observe basic civility here..._

"Thank you, Abarai taichou," the noble replied, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Keep watching the flanks," Renji said, his eyes focused behind the fighters, where a group of four powerful hollows stood near each other.

_Not throwing spells or ceros...and their lips are moving._

"Ban kai," Renji said solemnly, "Hihiou, Zabimaru."

Power exploded around him as the skeletal snake formed. Out of the corner of one eye, Renji noticed Orochi watching the field, but also observing him every bit as closely.

"Hikoutsu Taihou!" Renji cried, sending the snake charging over the fighters to bear down on the small group that was powering up. They saw the attack coming and scattered as Renji's snake blasted the area, taking out two of the Arrancars and a number of lower level fighters.

"Impressive," said Orochi in a dulcet tone, "It would be even more so if you used a bit of stealth."

Renji felt an odd shiver inside as the noble went on.

"Snakes are capable of moving swiftly and silently, of undoing even powerful fighters. Wouldn't you agree, Abarai taichou?" he asked.

"Right," affirmed Renji.

_That sounded like a threat aimed at Tetsuya, or maybe a reference to whatever he did to gain that power Tetsuya says he stole. So...he attacked someone and stole their power? But...his zanpakutou uses speed, hypnosis, poison and condensed reiatsu to attack...I didn't see it absorbing any power. So...how does that work?_

"Are you curious?" Orochi asked, "I would be willing to engage in some friendly sparring when we return to the Seireitei, to allow you to see more of my ability, if you wish."

_And I am sure that he'd be watching me very closely too._

"I'll consider that," he answered, keeping his eyes on the battlefield as the fighting continued and the skeletal snake returned to him.

As he sealed his sword, he noticed a hell butterfly approaching and nodded in greeting.

_Abarai taichou, said Rikichi's voice, I have arrived at Kuchiki Manor, but haven't been able to speak with Kuchiki-sama because he seemed to become ill. The clan healer says it is not serious and he should wake soon. But even so. If Kuchiki-sama is not well, I do not think that he will be able to accompany me to our meeting place._

"You were going to have him come to the battlefield?" asked Orochi, "How very reckless of you. You wouldn't want the poor thing to lose yet another child, ne?"

Renji frowned.

"What are you talking about? Tetsuya was pregnant before? Was it Byakuya's?"

Orochi smirked, obviously enjoying his confusion.

"He didn't tell you?" the noble asked, "I just assumed that he would. He seems close to you. You did, after all, partake of each other."

"Shut up about that. I didn't know the trouble that it would get him into. And I'm not going to let something like that happen to him again."

"What?" asked Orochi, "Are you talking about him being punished for breaking our rules or are you talking about when you raped him?"

Renji didn't remember deciding to move, but found himself clenching the front of the other man's shihakushou and holding his sword ready to strike. Orochi looked back at him with intense fascination.

"The truth hurts, ne?" he asked, "Makes you want to 'kill the messenger?"

"I told you to shut up about it!" Renji snapped, pulling his sword away grudgingly.

"Do not feel bad," Orochi said in an oddly soft tone, "I too found myself ensnared in that too pretty half blood. I understand."

Renji's reiatsu flared fitfully, but he held himself back from violence.

"You don't know shit about Tetsuya and me."

"Tetsuya? Not Tetsuya-sama...nor Tetsuya-san? You speak of him in the way of a lover, Abarai taichou. Can you really blame me for drawing conclusions?"

"Just shut it," Renji hissed, "We're on a battlefield. It's not a place where you want to let down your guard."

Orochi's eyes glinted softly as he resumed his position beside the redhead, watching the fighters below them.

"No," he agreed, "It isn't."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya heard soft voices and opened his eyes, then spotted Koji sitting with Rikichi on the bed in the servant's recess, smiling and quietly playing cards. He tried to remain still and not to draw their attention, but having been Tetsuya's attendant since his arrival as a teen at Kuchiki Manor, Koji quickly sensed his wakefulness, and the two left the bed. Koji slipped out the door to make tea, and Rikichi moved over to sit down in a chair that had been placed next to Tetsuya's bed.

"Koji-san is going to bring tea and the healer, Kuchiki-sama," the youth said respectfully, "And Abarai taichou assigned me to stay here until you woke up, and then to help Koji-san see to your needs."

"Oh, you do not have to serve me, Rikichi-kun," Tetsuya said, smiling, "But, I am pleased to have your company."

"Thanks," said Rikichi, giving him a smile that contained echoes of his own, "I think that Abarai taichou just doesn't want me out fighting when I just got healed...not that watching over you in his absence isn't important, but..."

"But he likely had ulterior motives in sending you," Tetsuya concluded, "Be that as it may, you are welcome to assist Koji. If you wish, you may have use of the attendant's recess while you are here."

"Really?" Rikichi asked, wide-eyed.

_He reminds me so much of Naoki!_

"Doesn't Koji-san sleep there?"

"No, actually," Tetsuya explained, "He has his own room. But sometimes, if I am very ill, he occupies the recess. I am not ill, but with child, so he isn't using the recess at present."

"Oh...that's right," Rikichi recalled, "Abarai taichou said that you were going to have a baby...Kuchiki taichou's baby."

"And Abarai-san's as well," Tetsuya added.

"Wh-what?" asked Rikichi.

He started to ask another question, but stopped himself forcibly.

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama," he said, blushing, "I don't mean to be too curious, but...Abarai taichou is the baby's father too?"

"Yes," affirmed the noble, "But perhaps Renji did not want that let about, so you should keep that to yourself."

"I will."

Tetsuya nodded, still unable to tear his eyes away from the youth's face.

"We should get to know each other," said Tetsuya, "since Renji has asked you to stay here. I understand that you are a fierce fighter...a third seat in the sixth division, and that you are from the mid-Rukongai?"

"Yes," said Rikichi, "My parents are vendors there. They actually adopted me when I was a baby. I don't know who my birth parents are...just that I was given into adoption because of a dangerous situation in their family."

His fingers touched the beads in his hair.

"These were a gift from my father...the only one he could give me."

"I see. And that tattoo over your eye?"

"Oh!" Rikichi chuckled, "That is from when I first met Abarai taichou."

"Ah..."

"He came through my town with a group of fighters during a hollow attack. I watched him fighting and it was so incredible that after that, I always wanted to get to be strong enough to train at the shinigami academy and join the Gotei 13. My father said that it was a good thing to want to be strong and to want to protect people, so he had a friend of his give me the tattoo so that I would focus on achieving that goal."

"And I would say that you have been quite successful," said Tetsuya, "Renji speaks very highly of you."

"Eh...I still have a lot to improve," Rikichi chuckled, blushing, "I still have a hard time with hell butterflies."

"W-with hell butterflies?" Tetsuya repeated, amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah," the youth said sheepishly, "Renji says everyone has their weak spots. His is reiatsu sensing...oh, and he's scared to death of needles. Mine is hell butterflies."

 _And I think that I know my weakness,_ Tetsuya thought, the smile refusing to leave his lips, _Rikichi...segare, every part of me goes weak when I only look into your eyes..._


End file.
